


Vacation Dream by The Razor's Edge

by Razors_Edge



Category: Florentina, Razor's Edge, Underage Sex - Fandom, Vacation Dream
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult male and a young girl and includes fellatio, cunnilingus, anal and vaginal. There are no instances of rape, torture, bdsm or any other mistreatment or coercion and all sex is between consenting persons. By consensus, all sex was initiated by the curious young girl.If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.Thank you and enjoy!





	Vacation Dream by The Razor's Edge

Vacation Dream by The Razor's Edge Copyright 2018

 

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult and a young girl. Sex includes felatio, cunnilingus, vaginal and anal. There is no rape or bdsm or any other mistreatment of the young girl and all sexual contact is between both consenting individuals. Sexual contact was initiated by the minor. 

 

Chapter 1 - Introduction and Home Coming

We rounded the corner, turning onto the street where her mother lived. There were several children milling around in front of a house a few doors down from the corner and immediately upon seeing the car ran into the house waving their arms. Before we could pull to a stop there were about 20 people surrounding the car, all smiling and laughing, all extremely happy people.

"My family!" exclaimed Mayleena "They have been waiting all morning for us to arrive" she continued.

I noticed her immediately, long dark hair, shoulder blade length, slightly curly gleaming in the late morning sun. She appeared to be about 9 or 10 years old wearing a thin halter top and a short denim skirt. Her hips were clearly defined with the bones visible above the slightly lowered waist of the skirt. She wore a mile wide smile, her white teeth sparkling.

Rewind - 

My name is Anthony and this is my summer vacation. I married young and after 25 years of marriage found myself single again. The love of my life was taken from me through a horrible accident. She was hit by a speeding car that she never saw coming and was killed instantly. 

She was my soul mate and my work mate and now alone could not get my head around business. Friends and relatives alike suggested a holiday to clear my head and perhaps return with a new perspective and renewed energy.

After scouring the Internet looking for vacation spots and finding a plethora of dating sites I became intrigued by some of the offers and completed a profile on amigos.com. Almost overnight I began receiving offers of marriage and or sex from women ranging from 16 years to 50 years. However, I became intrigued by a 37 year old woman from Venezuela who invited me to come to live with her and she would be my personal tour guide for my vacation. After careful deliberation and many e-mails I accepted her invitation on the grounds that there was to be no commitment for anything. No presumptions, no promises and I was free to come and go as I pleased with or without her.

She worked as a legal secretary for the government reporting to the minister for the interior, a very prestigious position but it didn't pay well. However, she indicated she had quite a bit of flex time and could pretty much come and go as long as the agenda was complete. She said there was always a lot of work but some days she worked only half a day and others all day and sometimes as late as midnight.

She explained to me that she lived in a poor district and indeed was quite poor herself. However; she owned her own mortgage free house and lived comfortably and was happy with her life. She told me that although her house had plenty of room she had very little furniture. 

I explained to her that I was not coming to see her house or furniture but rather her and her country and all else was unimportant. Even though the picture she sent me was poor quality, she appeared to be a very attractive woman.

Plans were made for her to arrange a rental car and hotel rooms as her village was over a hundred miles from the airport and the flight did not land until 1:00 in the morning. 

Fast Forward-

When I exited the airport, I was not prepared for what greeted me. Mayleena was more than attractive, she was drop dead gorgeous with long legs jutting out from a short green cotton skirt. Her medium sized breasts displayed an amazing cleavage and as she walked towards me, my heart skipped two beats. 

Her hips swayed as she walked towards me and as she tossed her long black hair over her shoulder she called out.

"Tony is that you?" she questioned in broken English, her Spanish accent strong and sexy.

"Mayleena" I replied

"Oh yes Tony, you are finally here!" and quickly walked to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me full on the lips like I was some long lost lover and at that very moment I knew we were going to be. 

Although she had booked two rooms, we used only one and the early morning was filled with scorching sex, sex and more sex. She was insatiable and it seemed the more times we made love the more she wanted to. I excelled myself and attained a personal best.

Mayleena explained to me that I was her first lover in nearly three years and after her divorce she had dated a couple of times but was really not ready for a sexual relationship. She decided to just chill out and concentrate on her family for a while and if the right man came along she would know it.

She also explained that she had taken an extended vacation, giving us 6 weeks and a few days together. She would then have to go back to work. We both didn't think this a big deal because even though I was here for three months, she could pretty much come and go as she pleased.

And so our adventure began. We awoke early that morning or rather arose that morning because we really didn't sleep, loaded my bags into the car and headed to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. We both ate ravenously as we both had expended much energy.

After breakfast, we leisurely drove back to her village. The scenery was magnificent as was the view inside the car. Mayleena had worn a white cotton skirt with pleats in the front. It was short to say the least and after a few seat adjustments and 50 kilometers it had ridden up to the point where she may just as well have been sitting there in panties.

We got out of the car and were immediately mobbed by all her relatives. As was the custom, everyone hugged me closely and kissed me on both cheeks and welcoming me to their country, barrio and their family.

Chapter 2 - What Is Going On Here

I could see her smiling, seemingly extremely excited, waiting patiently and when she finally knew she was the last one came running towards me. She almost leapt into my arms. Not really knowing what to do I wrapped my arms around her, her bottom resting on my forearm. 

"My name is Florentina but you can call me Flo, everyone does" she exclaimed "Can I call you Uncle Tony" she questioned

I glanced at Mayleena and she was smiling. I nodded questioningly at her, pointing behind the young girls back and Mayleena's nod back insured me that all was Ok. She clung to me, kissing me on the cheek many times and then just hugged me. I tried to put her down but she would have none of that and the more I tried the tighter she clung to me.

"Well little girl, I think it is a bit early to be thinking about me as your uncle. Your aunt and I have just met." I replied

Everyone just milled around the car for a few minutes and then Flo turned her mouth towards my ear and whispered to me "Do you like my wet panties Uncle Tony?" 

Indeed now that she mentioned it they did seem wet and now realized they were stuck to my forearm. "Fuck" I thought. "What the hell kind of question is that?" and decided to ignore it.

Again, I looked at Mayleena for an answer and again was given the nod that all was Ok. She motioned for us to proceed to the house. This was not her house, but the house of her mother and although appeared to be little more than a shack from the outside, was spotlessly clean inside.

The living room had very little furniture. A wicker arm chair was the only real comfort chair situated directly in front of the small black and white television. A couple of benches had been drawn close to the wicker chair and her mother motioned me to sit there. I declined and told her that she should sit in the chair and I would sit on the bench.

Flo clung to me still and as I attempted to sit down on the bench she immediately turned around and no sooner had my ass touched the bench, she jumped onto my lap. Once again not knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around her stomach. I sat there with a stunned look on my face, looking around the room at the family hoping for someone to help me out but nobody seemed to care.

Mayleena came and sat down beside me on one side and Flo's mother on the other side. Flo now firmly implanted in my lap, content.

Conversation began, introductions made and coffee brewed. My Spanish was not very good and their English even worse but between the two we got off to a great start. Flo surprised me because her English was actually quite good. She explained to me that she was studying English in school and it was her favorite subject. She did a lot of translating for us.

Although pre-occupied by the conversation I was perfectly aware of the almost constant slight wiggling of Flo's little ass and could feel a dampness at the front of my shorts where she was sitting. I became painfully aware of an awakening and to my horror, my cock was now almost fully erect. Her slight movements went undetected by everyone and she had now worked herself down so the crack of her ass was nestled neatly over my erection.

She turned her head upward to me, looked me straight in the eye and smiled, a devilish smile. She knew exactly what she was doing and was extremely pleased about the results. I was close to having a heart attack.

Mayleena and her sister got up to fetch the coffee leaving me on the bench with a now raging hardon. Conversation continued around the room with the few family and friends and even though I understood a lot, there were some things I missed but nobody seemed to be paying much attention to the fact or to me for that matter.

Flo, seized the moment and turned to me and once again whispered "Uncle Tony likes me, I can tell."

I was mortified. What the fuck was going on here and how the hell was I going get up with my prick at attention. I squirmed a bit and pretended being uncomfortable and asked Flo if she could sit on the bench for a while.

"Sure Uncle Tony, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. After all it is your first day here and we hardly know you" Flo replied with a smirk and promptly jumped off my lap. If anyone had looked, my erection would have been obvious but everyone was so wrapped in conversation nobody even gave me or her a second glance.

I waited a few minutes until my erection subsided and then excused myself. I went to the bathroom and had a fantastic piss. When I came out of the bathroom, Flo was waiting. As I exited, she entered and as she passed me, she let her hand trail across the front of my pants. I felt the heat from her hand brush against my now semi-erection. Almost instantly, I was erect. What the hell was happening to me. I was being manipulated and aroused by a 10 year old.

I immediately went in search of Mayleena who was now back with coffee for everyone and once again I sat next to her on the bench. She handed me a coffee that smelled great. The taste was strong and sweet and not unlike the coffee we had for breakfast but better. In a not so obvious way I let her know I wanted her and that we should leave soon.

Mayleena let everyone know we were both tired from a late night, a long drive this morning and that we were going to her house. An invitation was given to anyone who wanted to come over after dinner for a few drinks and more conversation. Right now we needed to freshen up and get a couple hours sleep. Everyone laughed at that with the "Oh sure sleep huh" jajajajajajaja.

And so the family meeting was over. We drove a few blocks away and up a street where the road was a little better than the one her mother lived on and the houses were a little better kept. We pulled up to Mayleena's house. It was totally concrete with glass windows and a wood door, in sharp contrast to the metal louvered windows and metal door in her mothers house.  
Chapter 3 - Settling In

The house was painted a pale yellow with a teal green trim and looked very cozy. The doors and window frames were an off white giving the house an almost pristine look.

We entered the house in a state of passion and I was immediately dragged to the bedroom, my cloths being nearly torn from my body. She mounted me as I lay on my back and proceeded with slow rhythmic movements, my cock buried deep inside her hungry pussy. She was so wet. Like most Spanish women, she kept her pussy shaved clean and was a huge turn on for me.

Last night I licked her pussy and drank her orgasms like a lost and thirsty man in the desert. She tasted amazing, her pussy lips so smooth and puffy, hiding the treasure which lay within. Her clitoris was not very large but when I flicked at it, she creamed, raising her amazing ass off the bed and moaning loudly. I too was in heaven, to have a woman who really enjoyed sex and who orgasms so easily. Each time we made love, she had an orgasm at least two or three times, each time more intense, her cry a little louder, her body shuddering a little longer. In just one night, I was in love and I am sure she was as well. We were made for each other, I knew it and so did she.

We lay there on the bed, exhausted and content. The time was now 3:45. The late afternoon sun was streaming through the half opened curtains giving the room a celestial look. We dozed off quickly and in what seemed like a few minutes was actually a few hours we were awoken by a rather insistent knock on the door.

I jumped out of bed, startled; but calmly walked to the door. It was Flo and her mother Dorina. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily. "Almost 7:30" said Dorina. "We have been knocking on your door for about 5 minutes" giggled Flo. "What were you guys doing?" she asked again with a giggle.

"Well, we were sleeping like the dead, wow did I sleep and although only for a few hours, I feel quite good" I replied yawning.

"Want some coffee?" I asked

"Sure that would be great." replied Dorina 

"And what would you like my little lady?" I asked Flo

"Oh just some juice if you have it or a pop of almost any kind" she replied.

"Mayleena, want some coffee?" I called loudly

"Sure Tony but let me make it first and show you where everything is." she replied

"OK, I am going to go out on the patio and get some fresh air and when it is ready call me." I replied

Dorina went down the hall to the larger bedroom and as I headed out to the patio I passed another smaller but very nice bedroom and a really nice bathroom. The bathroom separated both bedrooms with the door to the living room just off the master bedroom. Different I thought but what the hell, this is Venezuela.

I opened the back door and noticed some lounger chairs in a somewhat sheltered corner about 10 yards from the back door and headed there. Above the lounge chairs, a canopy of a mango tree shaded the area and loaded with grapefruit sized mangos and off to the left was an avacado tree many many dangling green and shiny. It was still very light but the evening was upon us. Flo was right behind me.

When I got to the corner of the patio and selected a chair and sprawled out. Flo immediately came and sat down on the end and asked me if she could sit on my lap again.

Chapter 4 - Setting The Record Straight

"No Flo, I need to talk to you about your behavior this morning? Explain yourself young lady!" I said sternly

I sat upright on the lounger chair with legs on either side and she sat cross legged in front of me. She looked me straight in the eye.

"Well Uncle Tony, aunty printed out all the messages you sent her and shared them with my Mom and I read some of them. In one of the messages you said that you loved naughty girls with wet panties." she exclaimed

"I asked you this morning if you liked my wet panties and you didn't answer me Uncle Tony, why?" she asked

"Oh my God, Flo we cannot have this conversation, how old are you?" I questioned.

"I am 10 years old, almost 11. My birthday is in about 10 days, why?" she asked

"Flo, when I said I liked naughty girls with wet panties, I didn't really mean girls, more like women and certainly didn't mean pee pee panties" I said calmly and quietly leaning forward so as not to have to speak above a whisper.

"Oh Uncle Tony, you are so silly, I don't pee my panties. But I do get excited when I think about things and my minkie gets all wet and drips into my panties, just like now" she replied whispering.

Alarm bells were going off in my head. Danger signs flashed before my eyes. I could not stop myself from lowering my gaze. Before me was what can only be described as a wonder of God. She had not changed her skirt and as she sat cross legged I was given an unobstructed view of her pantie clad pussy. Her obviously wet pantie clad pussy. Her panties were thread bare and the leg bands served no purpose. One of her vulva was completely exposed with a darker spot where her pussy juice had made the panties wet.

I nearly gasped at the sight and almost stuttering said very sternly "Flo, I do not want to talk about this. If anyone heard us I would be in a lot of trouble. It is my first day here and already you are asking me if I like your wet panties. Do you want me to go to jail?" 

"But Uncle Tony, I don't see anything wrong with talking about it. I can't ask my Mom why my panties get so wet and it has only started happening in the past couple of months. They got really wet when I read you email. Why Uncle Tony? Tell me why?" she begged

"I am sorry Flo, right now I just cannot deal with this and this conversation is over" I replied

I am not sure if she saw where I was looking but I nearly choked looking at her pussy but held it back. I could hardly tear my eyes away from her minkie as she called it. My God it was beautiful. I stared at it for what seemed to be a millennium and then sharply got yanked back to reality with "Tony, there you are. Here, take your coffee. Do you want to come in an sit with us or do you want to stay out here and talk with Flo?" she asked with such joy in her voice.

"Oh, I think I will come in and sit with you" I replied and promptly jumped up and hugged her nearly spilling my coffee.

Chapter 5 - Cool Down

We went to the living room. Furniture consisted of a few wooden chairs and a sofa with a wood back. Fuck I thought, how uncomfortable, how could anyone watch TV sitting on this fucking thing. Flo sat opposite me and was really oblivious to the affect she had on me outside and now sat there opening and closing her legs. Her minkie was not visible but I knew it was there and I knew what it looked like. It turned me on and God damn what the hell was I going to do now.

I sipped my coffee slowly, God it was good. My second experience with this strong sweet liquid gave me a boost and now after a few sips I was awake. Really awake.

I could not get the vision of her little bare minkie off my mind and decided to change my seat and sit next to Mayleena. I moved my chair real close to hers and put my arm around her. I really did love this woman after only one night and one day and I am sure she was beginning to feel the same way. One can tell when someone is faking it and she was definitely not faking it.

Flo eyed us carefully, intently and very seldom took her eyes off us and when I did make eye contact with her, she gave me a look that was difficult to assess. However, she was only 10 going on 11 and I was sure she was pondering our conversation outside. I hoped it would have maybe put her off a bit. Maybe I just needed to distance myself from her and not allow situations like the one outside to occur. Note to self "avoid solo contact".

It was now nearly 8:45 and the sun had gone down and I suggested that we call it a day and if they wanted to they could come tomorrow. Everyone agreed it was decided that Dorina and Flo would be back tomorrow to have breakfast with us. They seemed extremely interested in Western Culture. 

Even though we had slept a little, I now felt a bit tired even after the coffee and we decided to take separate showers and go to bed early.

After making love to Mayleena, we discussed the next few days agenda and I suggested that I buy her a gift for the house. I am not wealthy but I do have a very good income and the insurance payout for the death of my wife was substantial and a few thousand dollars wasn't going to hurt me. Besides, staying with Mayleena saved me the cost of a hotel room which would have been at least that much or more for the three weeks I was going to be here.

Tomorrow was Monday and we decided to go shopping tomorrow afternoon. 

I awoke early as was my custom and watched a bit of TV. Shortly after 9:00 Flo and Dorina arrived and I made breakfast for everyone, keeping a clear distance from Flo and not allowing any opportunity for conversation with her alone. We headed for the mall around 1:00 and purchased a sofa, chair and ottoman. They would be delivered Thursday afternoon or Friday morning.

The next few days just flew by and we went to the beach every day in the morning and arrived back home in the early afternoon. Mayleena was absolutely stunning in a bikini and massaging lotion on her golden brown skin was a real turn on for me. Her amazing breast were firm with dark almost black nipples that protruded almost half an inch. I loved them.

Her pussy was a marvel as well, the hamburger bun hid everything until she spread her legs to reveal a pinkish clitoris and inner lips. She kept is smooth with not a trace of stubble. Amazing really.

Thursday afternoon as promised the furniture showed up and after a few different placements we decided on one that would allow all of us to watch TV and still talk nearly face to face. It made the room very cozy. We lounged around for the rest of the day breaking in the new furniture if you get my drift.

Chapter 6 - Danger On The Horizon

The next morning Dorina and Flo arrived around 9:00 somewhat uninvited and although we were awake, we weren't really up yet. Mayleena let them in and Flo came bounding into the bedroom. "Uncle Tony, get up you sleepy head" she said as she jumped on the bed.

Dorina called her from the living room scolding her for being so forward and told her to let me be so I could get dressed. She grudgingly slid off the bed and the white pleated skirt she had on slid up her thighs to expose her panties. She didn't even try to hold it down but let it drop as she got off the bed and slowly walked off to the living room turning and smiling at me. 

I took off my boxers and stepped into a pair of shorts and put on a t-top. Strolling into the living room, I noticed Flo glued to the TV, giggling now and then. That was more like a little girl than the one I talked to in the patio.

Mayleena and Dorina were busy talking, engrossed and barely noticed me enter the room. I plunked down on the sofa and got wound up in the cartoons and then decided I needed coffee. I shuffled off to the kitchen and started preparing the mocca and felt a presence in the room behind me. I turned around to see a smiling Flo. "Are you happy to see me Uncle Tony?" she asked.  
"Sure I am young lady, what are you up to today?" I asked

"Oh nothing much but Mom wants to go to the city today with Aunty" 

"I see, well after I finish making coffee I will have a shower and get ready" I replied

She just smiled again but the smile had somewhat of a smirk like she knew something I didn't.

I brought coffee into the ladies and Flo was once again perched on the chair glued to the TV. We sipped our coffee and I was told mine was as good as they make so I felt pretty good about that.

"So Tony, Dorina and I were thinking that we would like to go into the city today but we have a big problem" Mayleena stated

"What is the problem?" I asked inquisitively

"Well, Dorina saw this really nice living room table at a store a week or so ago and when she saw the new furniture she thought it would go really good with the new sofa, do you think it would be too forward to ask you to buy it as well?" Mayleena asked and then under her breath said that she also wanted to get something for Flo's birthday as it was coming up real soon and now would be a good opportunity.

"I still don't understand what the problem is" I again asked

"Well, we were wondering if you would baby sit Flo and lend me the car so we could go shopping alone?" she asked in a kind of sheepish manner.

Oh fuck no no no no this is not a good scene and the answer "NO" was growing in my mouth but that isn't what came out.

"I guess it will be Ok, she seems to be wrapped up in the TV and as long as you aren't too long" I replied then bit my tongue knowing I was inviting another discussion that I really didn't want to have.

"Great Tony, thank you so much. Dorina says the table was 79.00 is it Ok if I buy it" she asked

"Oh sure Mayleena, I think that is a great idea because really the sofa and chair were a lot less than I thought they would be so maybe we can get some other things for your house as well" I offered

"Tony, where have you been all my life?" said Mayleena in a sexy manner.

We finished our coffee and chatted more about their life and how different it was from mine. At 10:30 or so Mayleena got ready and by 11:00 they were ready to go.I gave Mayleena 200.00 dollars and told her to have a good time and right now I was going to have a shower and I would see them later. 

"I will call you from the mall if we have any problems Ok Tony?" Mayleena asked

"Sure, but I only agreed to this if you weren't going to be too long" I replied

"Well, how long is too long Tony?" she shot back

"Oh I don't know 2 or three hours, I don't know" I replied and headed off to the shower.

The shower felt great. I shaved my two day growth and now felt human again. I grabbed another coffee and headed to the living room. Flo seemed to be engrossed in the TV and didn't seem interested in what I was doing so I just drank my coffee and put my head down on a pillow on the couch.

Chapter 7 - TV And All Things Wet

"Are you comfortable Uncle Tony?" she asked

"Yup I sure am sport, how about you?" I replied

"I am good too" she said in reply

For a few minutes there was silence and then I notice her draw her legs up so that her knees were under her chin. I turned my head slightly and there is was again. The way she was sitting gave me an unobstructed view of one pussy lip. 

This poor girl must not own a decent pair of panties because these were no better than the ones she had on the other day and from my angle I could see straight through the leg band. 

The site was amazing and I got an instant erection. I am sure if she was looking she could see it. I could see only her dress lifted up and nearly to the top of her knees. Her position whether she knew it or not exposed her pussy giving me a great view and I am sure she could not see my face.

I stared at a marvel of life, a gift from God, it was beautiful and I swear it was glistening. A few times I caught glimpse of what appeared to be her clitoris and if it was it was huge for a young girl. Why was she wet? I thought, what is she thinking about that would make her pussy wet like that?

I saw her move and closed my eyes. She called me and I didn't reply faking sleep.

"Uncle Tony, are you awake?" she asked quietly but I did not answer.

I detected shadowed light through my closed eyes and then felt her soft warm fingers on my knee then slowly trailing up my leg and then stopped at the edge of my shorts. Fuck, there was no way she could not tell I had an erection. I decided to open my eyes a bit and my God what I saw made my cock jerk. 

She was standing with her side touching the sofa with her back to me and her cute little ass was about four inches away from my face. I could smell her. I didn't dare move. Then I felt her fingers move up and across my shorts and she stopped right above the head of my now pulsing cock. Then it happened, she took my cock in her hand and squeezed it. 

Chapter 8 - The Trouser Puppet

I jumped and she giggled saying "Did I wake you Uncle Tony?"

"Yes you did, what the hell were you doing?" I asked as sleepily as I could sitting up straight and pushing her hand away.

"I know you weren't asleep Tony and I know your thingy was hard just like the other day in the patio. I saw you looking at my minkie in the patio and you must like it for your thingy to get hard, but don't worry I won't tell anyone, you can trust me Uncle Tony" she said very matter of factually.

"Flo, what has gotten into you, do you know what kind of trouble you could get me in talking like that?" I said in a somewhat angry voice.

"Oh Uncle Tony, don't be silly, I won't say anything, honestly you can trust me. I know I am only 10 years old, nearly 11 but I am not a little girl anymore you know" she replied

"But Flo you touched my penis, what the hell is that all about" 

"Can I see it Uncle Tony?" she asked

"What, are you for real?" I asked stunned

"No please show it to me Uncle Tony, just for a minute, I need to see it. I have thought about it for a long time. I saw one in a magazine one time and I saw cousin Billy's when he was here a couple of years ago but it was just little and not big like yours" she continued

"When you were pretending to be sleeping I was thinking about your penis and that made my minkie all wet. My panties are so wet Uncle Tony, do you want to touch them?" she asked 

"No I don't want to touch them and no I won't show you my penis. My God what kind of person do you think I am" I replied

"You are a man who likes naughty little girls with wet panties" she giggled 

She clumsily reached out and grabbed my erection once again only this time I didn't jump. She ran her hand up to the tip and then back down as if she was trying to determine it's size.

"Come on Uncle Tony, show it to me. Just a little peek to say that I have seen one, please pretty please. I promise Uncle Tony, I won't say a word to anyone. Please" she begged

Why did I not push her hand away? Why did I not scold her for being so bold? Why Why Why.  
And then the first step, a very huge step was about to take place and one that had no turning back written all over it. 

"Jesus girl, OK but just a peek" 

She sat down on the sofa next to me and never took her eyes off my crotch. She took hold of my cock again, only this time she gripped it with her whole hand. I pulled open the waist band of my shorts and told her to look. With her hand grasping my cock all she could see was my knob, which at this moment was engorged. My cock was throbbing. She released her hold on my cock.

"Uncle Tony, I can't see it, this is no fair, you told me I could have a peek but all I can see it the tip. Is that all there is?" she asked inquisitively

"No Flo, what more do you want? You asked for a peek and I gave you one." I said as I let go of the waist band with a snap against my stomach.

"I want to see it Uncle Tony, we have come this far, let me see it" she begged

"May God strike me dead for this" I said peering at the ceiling and shaking my head.

Chapter 9 - Crossing The Line

I lifted my ass of the sofa and pulled my shorts down until the waistband was resting in my thighs. My cock sprang out of my shorts, hard as a missile. I notice a drop of pre-cum on the tip, my balls were full.

She looked at my cock for a moment and then before I could do or say anything, rapidly grasped it just below the helmet and squeezed. Her hand felt so warm and soft and the sensation caused my cock to pulse, which brought a real giggle from her.

"My God Flo what are you doing as I pushed her hand away. You asked me for a peek not to touch it" I said but she must have sensed my enjoyment and immediately put her hand around it again. Her little hand could barely fit around it and her thumb and middle finger just barely touched.

"I love it Uncle Tony, it feels so powerful. It is way more beautiful than anything I have every seen. Can I hold it for bit?" she asked

"My God Flo, I am surely going to hell for this but sure for just a bit and then I am pulling up my shorts and we will not be doing this ever again, do you understand me?" 

"Yes, I understand Uncle Tony but this is something I have dreamed about and I am so happy right now that you are letting me" she cooed

She slowly slid her hand down the full length of my shaft marveling at its size. She sent shivers up my spine and each time she stoked it her smile grew bigger. She was really enjoying herself. Her tiny hand felt so damn wonderful and as much as I knew what we were doing was so wrong, I could not have stopped her.  
"Oh Uncle Tony, it is so wonderful, thank you for letting me play with your cock. I love it. What is that stuff on the end Tony." she asked

"It is pre-cum liquid that helps to lubricate the" I choked realizing where I was going with that and stopped in mid sentence.

"What is pre-cum Uncle Tony and what does it lubricate" she asked so innocently.

"Flo, we need to stop this right now. This is totally wrong and if anyone found out or even suspected I would end up in jail." I said almost choking from the sensations she was creating.

My God, her hand was so warm and now she was sliding her little hand up and down my throbbing cock, stopping just above my balls and squeezing the pulsing vein as she slid it up to my knob. 

"What is pre-cum Tony?" she asked again 

She had me so excited and she had milked a huge drop of precursor now glistening on top of my knob.

Without so much as a word she bent forward and licked at the droplet. I was mortified but helpless. When she pulled her mouth away, a stringlet extended from the tip of my knob to her lips. She swiped her tongue over her bottom lip and slurped it into her mouth.

"Wow, Uncle Tony it tastes a bit salty but I think I like it." she said tasting it over and over.

"No Uncle Tony, I don't like it, I love it. I love it a lot. Can I have some more?" she questioned looking me straight in the eyes.

I stopped her right there and told her that no she could not have any more but she pleaded with me. "Please Uncle Tony, look there is a little bit left, can I please. Honestly Uncle Tony I won't tell anyone and I love it so much. Please Uncle Tony just one more OK?" she begged.

"Oh alright but just one more taste and then I am pulling my pants up OK" I stated

Before I got it out of my mouth, she had her tongue stuck into the hole in my knob and flicked at the droplet that had reformed. However, this time she did not pull back but rather took the very tip of my pulsing helmet between her sweet lips and sucked strongly. 

I thought I was going to shoot my load into her sweet warm mouth right then and there but instead I slowly pushed her back and told her that was all.

 

Chapter 10 - Wet Panties

"Do you want to feel my panties now Uncle Tony? They are so wet Uncle Tony, just like you like them" she asked "I would really like that, after all it is only fair, I got to touch you so now it is your turn OK"

Fuck, we had gone this far doing something that was so far wrong there were no words for it. I am not even on my vacation for a week and already my girlfriends niece has licked my cock. What the hell was I doing and how was I going to stop this and did I really want to because quite frankly I was really really turned on by all this. Sexually excited by a 10 year old sweety; to the point of shooting my load.

I told her to stand up in front of me and as she did, she lifted the front of her skirt. I slowly slid my hand between her legs and was totally blown away. She was practically dripping into my hand. Her panties were soaked and I mean soaked. I have never felt a grown woman that wet. My hands were shaking, I felt I was about to loose control and took a deep breath.

The panties hid nothing and were so worse for wear she may as well not have worn any. The leg bands were stretched out allowing me easy access to the treasure within. I looked her straight in the eye, looking for any sign of resistance, there was none, only a smile. I slid my upturned index finger inside her panties and between her legs until my middle finger touched her mons and curled my finger towards her little bum and touched her lips. Her legs buckled a little and she moaned softly and I paused.

"Oooohhhh Uncle Tony don't stop" she mewled

The whole while I kept eye contact. I crooked my finger and drew it forward gathering the nectar of the gods. I withdrew my finger, dripping with her juice and brought it to my nose then put it into my mouth while looking up at her with eye to eye contact. She tasted absolutely amazing, a hint of peepee smell like one would expect from a young girl and a hint of sexual excitement you would expect from a woman, pure ambrosia. I wanted more.

I dipped my finger back into the honey pot four or five times more and sucked my fingers clean. I could not seem to get enough and the thought of licking her directly crossed my mind but ...

"Oh Uncle Tony, I think Aunty and my Mom are back from shopping" she whispered

"I need to wash my hands young lady" 

"OK I will run out to greet them and you wash" she said dropping her skirt and calmly walking to the door, then outside to help her Aunty and her mother. This young girl was definitely cool and certainly not like other 10 year old girls.

Chapter 11 - The Door Opened and I Walked Right In

Dorina was correct, the table looked great and as well they bought the matching pedestal lamp tables and two table lamps. I was quite excited to see how happy they were and very surprise at how little they cost.

Hugs and kisses all around and everyone happy. Flo was the happiest of all and she had a smile from ear to ear. I must admit this little 10 year old was pretty smart and very acute.

"Well I am so happy you ladies had a good time and I must admit the tables and lamps look fabulous. Maybe next time it will be my turn to go shopping and maybe I can take Flo and you girls can babysit the house" I said jokingly

"That sounds like a great idea Tony. When we were at the mall we passed through the clothing department and Dorina mentioned that Flo needed some new panties and perhaps a training bra" Mayleena cheerfully replied

"Whoa, I was only joking" I replied quickly

"Joking or not Tony, that sounds like a great idea, Flo doesn't get to go shopping very often because they don't have much money" Mayleena continued

"Her birthday is coming up real soon and this could be an early birthday present, don't get me wrong Tony you are not obligated to take her or to buy her anything" 

"Come on Mayleena, that was not a fair thing to say because now if I don't buy her something I look like some kind of tight wad" I replied indignantly

"No no no Tony, that is not how I meant it and this is all family here and I mean it, you are not obligated" she said matter of factually

"Well, besides that don't you think buying bras and panties for a 10 year old is something a mother should do?" I replied

"Almost 11" chirped Flo

"Tony don't be such a prude, everyone will think you are her father and if you feel uncomfortable you can always ask a clerk to help you" she offered

"You guys are ganging up on me here"

Chapter 12 - Daddy Tony

"Well I don't know but if Dorina and you are fine with it, I guess I can't see any problem either. What do you think Flo, want to go shopping with Daddy Tony" I laughingly replied

"Oh yes Daddy Tony I would like to go shopping with you" Flo sang back and everyone laughed 

"Well then it is settled, when do you want to go? Her birthday is next Sunday, she is finished school for the summer this coming Wednesday so Thursday sounds good" Dorina offered

"Mayleena and I have some recipes we want to try out so time won't be an issue" Dorina continued

"Sure Thursday it is then, is that OK with you young lady" I replied

"Yes Daddy Tony" Flo sang back 

"I think we need to kill the Daddy thing Flo" I replied.

"Why Tony, I think it is cute and she doesn't have a Dad and you can be hers for the time you are here OK" said Mayleena

And so began the Daddy Tony. In a way it made me feel good and it certainly made Flo feel good. She really missed having a Dad, although she never knew hers as the asshole ran off with another woman while Dorina was pregnant and nobody has heard from him since. Now almost 11 years later, his whereabouts were unknown.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday we went to the beach coming home to siesta, sex, dinner, sex and bed. 

Ding dong ding dong ding dong.

"What time is it and who could be the door this early" I sleepily asked Mayleena

"Oh probably Dorina and Flo" she replied and turned over and went back to sleep.

I got up and went to see who it was. Thursday morning came early with an excited Flo on the doorstep.

I didn't have time to go to the bathroom and was now sporting the beginnings of an early morning piss hard-on which did not go unnoticed. As she walked by she reached out and gave me a squeeze.

Chapter 13 - Shopping Day with Flo

"Are you happy to see me Daddy?" she chimed and then motioned for me to bend my ear.

"I have a surprise for you today" she whispered beaming

"Where is your mother Flo?" I asked

"Oh she is coming in a little bit, she just had to clean up some dishes" she replied

"What is your surprise young lady?" I questioned whispering also.

"Oh you have to wait and see" she beamed whispering again

I told her to watch TV while I took a shower. I made coffee, hopped into the shower and then woke Mayleena. I let her know that Flo was here watching TV and that Dorina would be here shortly. She was all smiles.

"Tony, I hope you have a good time today. Flo likes you so much. Thank you for doing this, she must be really excited". Mayleena sipped her coffee propped up on one elbow. From my angle I could see into her night dress. Damn she had nice breasts and she just loved it when I nibbled her nipples. It always made her moan loudly.

We talked while I got dressed and when I had my pants on she called for Flo who appeared almost instantly. She must have been watching me get dressed the little sneak. She hopped up onto the bed and hugged Mayleena and lay with her head on Mayleena's belly.

I finished dressing and sat on the bed next to Mayleena. I could see down the front of the halter top Flo was wearing. I never really noticed her little titties before and they were tiny compared to Mayleena's. They were a good size for a small girl of 10 and stood out about an inch and a half or more, puffy pink aureoles with little white spots around the edges. They were beautiful, certainly more than a mouthful but just. I was surprised actually at the size of them.

We talked about what kind of panties would be appropriate and Mayleena said that whatever type she wanted would be fine. It was now a little past nine and Dorina showed up. I told her Mayleena was still in bed and Flo was with her so you may as well join them offering to bring her coffee there. Dorina agreed whatever kind of panties Flo wanted would be Ok.

I finished getting ready, brushed my teeth and put on some really nice cologne. I gave Mayleena a kiss and a playful squeeze.

"Well young lady, let's get this show on the road" 

"Yes, yes, yes she replied. I am so excited"

Chapter 14 - The Surprise

I grabbed my wallet and we headed out to the car. I backed the car onto the street and had driven no more than a few meters when Flo said "Can I show you my surprise now?"

"Well I am driving but Ok sure" I replied

With that she lifted up her skirt. She arched her bum off the seat a bit and thrust her pelvis forward. She wasn't wearing any panties and now exposed her little pussy. I nearly ran the car off the road and immediately pulled over to the curb.

"Whoa young lady, what are you doing?" I asked

"Well Daddy, I know you like my minkie and I know you haven't really had a good opportunity to really see it up close so I decided to let you see it without panties. Do you not like my surprise?" she asked

"Besides we are going shopping for panties so I didn't want to have to be bothered about taking my old ones off to try on the new ones" she said innocently

I laughed out loud.

"You don't try them on my love, you just get the right size and style. The first thing we are going to do is get some panty liners to protect your treasure. Now when you buy some panties, you put a pair on; I don't want you running around the mall with a bare ass and minkie. You never know when some minkie monster might take a lick at it" I replied laughing.

"Oh Daddy Tony, nobody will want to lick my little minkie" she giggled

I quickly looked around to see if anyone was coming down the sidewalk before I turned my gaze to her treasure. The sun was shining directly on her bare pussy and enhanced it's beauty.

"Well I do like your surprise my love but here on the street?" I questioned

"What better place, we are completely alone, nobody can hear us, we can see anyone coming, come on Daddy Tony have a real good look and tell me what you think, you can touch it too if you want" she said with such maturity.

My heart was pumping like a jack hammer in my chest, my hands were shaking and sucked in my breath and breathed out slowly. Calm began.

"Ok young lady, you are so bad, this is so wrong but I cannot help myself" I replied

I told her to keep an eye out for anyone coming either in a car or walking. She scooted her ass a little further forward on the seat and spread her legs as wide as she could. I only have one word, "amazing". Her pussy was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I was right about her clitoris. It was huge and the hood stood out more than an inch. I have never seen one that big, not ever. I was thunder struck. 

I braced myself with my right hand on door arm rest and ran the backs of my fingers down her puffy mons. There were three little blonde hairs about a half inch long and abundant peach fuzz. Her lips were clean, not a trace of hair. I continued with the back of my fingers and they brushed her clitoral hood. She sucked in her breath and bucked her hips at my hand.

Leaning a bit closer I took her clitoris between my two fingers. She again sucked in her breath but her body was calm. I pushed the hood back and there before my eyes was the most amazing clitoris I have ever seen. It was like a tiny cock, pink as pink could be.

Chapter 15 - The Taste of Nectar

"Well what do you think Daddy Tony?"

"Is my minkie Ok, do you like it?"

"Flo, your minkie is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. It is just amazingly beautiful"

"Can I smell you Flo?"

"Sure Daddy Tony, you can smell me if you want. I washed her really good this morning"

I quickly looked around again and the coast was clear and instructed her once again to keep an eye out. I put my nose right on her lips right below her clitoris and sucked in through my nose. The smell was intoxicating. I was in heaven. 

"Can I lick it Flo?" I asked with a dry mouth.

"Daddy Tony, you can do anything you want, it is yours, whatever you want is fine with me, just don't hurt me Ok" she mewled

"My love, I would never do anything to hurt you, not physically or emotionally" I replied

I moved my mouth up to her clitoris and opened my lips and flicked my tongue at it. She coiled like a snake forcing her pelvis up to me.

I took her clitoris in my mouth and sucked it like a little cock.

"Uuuuhhhh, Uuuuhhhh, Uuuuhhhh" she moaned each time I sucked it and bucked her hips at my mouth.

"Daddy, there is a car coming" 

I got back up in my seat and she straightened up her dress. I waited until the car passed, put ours in gear and pulled out onto the street.

We drove in silence to the mall. When we got there, I parked the car some distance away from other vehicles for two reasons, one it was early and second I hate mall rash on any car even a rental. Flo seemed a bit distant and then...

"Daddy, do you like my minkie, does it smell Ok?" she asked shyly

"My love, I love your minkie. I have never seen anything as beautiful and it doesn't smell Ok, it smells fantastic. I love it. Does that answer your questions?" I asked

"Yes, Daddy it does. Will you lick my minkie again? I really liked it. It felt so wonderful. I started to get a funny feeling though when you sucked on my button. Is that normal?" she asked

"Well I don't know what kind of funny feeling it was but I wouldn't worry about it" 

"Now listen Flo, you have no panties on and there is a slight breeze so do not bend over and keep your hands on your dress so it doesn't fly up in the wind"

"So let's go shopping my little girl" I continued

 

Chapter 16 - To The Mall Finally

In the mall first stopped off at the drug store and bought a package of panty liners and I explained to Flo what to do with them. We went to the big department stores and I was trying to look like a father and I guess I must have done Ok because all the sales clerks comment on how pretty my daughter was.

Although there were all kinds of panties, neither she nor I saw anything really nice. They were all those run of the mill cotton panties, so we headed down the mall to a specialty store. When we walked in, a sales clerk greeted us, asking if she could help. Great I thought.

"Yes and thank you. My daughter needs to buy some panties and a bra or two. She can buy whatever she wants. I will wait outside and when it is time to pay, call me" 

I found a bench outside the store a little to the side so didn't see what was going on but put my trust in the sales clerk and Flo.

About 30 minutes later, Flo came out and called...

"Daddy, it is time to pay" 

The bill came to $97,00 and I made comment about buying out the store.

"Oh Daddy don't be silly I only bought what Mommie told me to buy" she giggled

The sales girl made a comment about her wearing a pair and that she helped her with the panty liner but couldn't find her old pair.

I told her that she went to the bathroom in the mall and threw them away because they were wet and she bought it.

After a little joking around, we gathered up her bags and left the store. She was so happy. I was happy for her and at that moment she acted so mature. I was in trouble because I could not get the smell of her pussy out of my mind and wanted more. My senses told me "Do NOT go there" but looking at the sweetest little girl and what we had done so far, I knew I wanted and needed more.

"Are you hungry from all that work, shopping?" I asked indicating that I could use something to eat.

She said she hadn't had breakfast that morning because her Mom was busy and she left the house early. We decided to go to a restaurant rather than one of the fast food kiosks and got a booth. We both ordered breakfast and sipping our drinks, her apple juice and me coffee.

She seemed to be squirming in her seat somewhat but then what 10 year old doesn't so I never commented on it.

"So did you find everything you wanted?" I asked

"Oh yes and then some. I bought something special just for you Daddy. I hope you like it" she replied

"So when can I see it" I asked

"I will show you later" she said but it is only for you and nobody else.

"Well you little teaser, now you really have me wondering. I hope this isn't another one of your bare minkie surprises" I replied

We talked about her birthday and vacation coming up and her plans and her relationship with Mayleena and a hundred other topics. I paid the bill and we headed out.

Bags in hand we walked out of the mall heading towards the car hand in hand. Flo skipped a few times and then let go of my hand and ran ahead turning around several times causing her skirt to flare up. I could have sworn I saw her bare ass. Had she not put panties on and why.

Chapter 17 - Minkie Juice Again

We got to the car and I opened the door for her and then walked around and got in on my side. Before I had a chance to put the key in the ignition knelt on the seat and she turned to me and lifted up her skirt saying "Look at these Daddy, they are special just for you"

They were special. Bright pink with a heart right over her pussy and the words "Daddy's Girl" in script just below the waist band. They were indeed beautiful and a thong which would be the reason she was squirming in the restaurant. The thong would have been rubbing against her little bummy hole and not being used to it...

"So I noticed you squirming in the restaurant. Your new panties are bothering you?" I asked

"Oh it feels funny and it is more like a tickle than anything, I kind of like it and I am sure I will get used to it" she giggled

"Do you want to see my minkie again Uncle Tony, I mean Daddy?" she questioned

"Sure, I do. Now where do you suppose it might be!" I said jokingly as I quickly looked around. I opened the glove box and looked under the seat. 

"Now where do you suppose that little minkie went"

"It is right below the heart and it is just for you, nobody else will ever touch my minkie but you Daddy" she whispered

She moved her little bum up to the front of the seat and spread her legs like before. I pulled aside the patch with the heart, marveling at what surely must have been one of God's finer days work. It was so beautiful, words are inadequate to describe it. Her button was all swollen, I would guess from the sensations from her bummy.

I looked around once again and we were far enough away from any car that we had an unobstructed view of the whole parking lot.

"You are on guard my love" I said and dove into her. I went straight for her button and with each suck she creamed and moaned.

Her clitoris was now engorged and protruded more than an inch enabling me to suck it like a little cock. She bucked at me but I firmly held her button in my mouth not allowing her to pull it away. She was totally in the throws of passion.

"Uuuuhhhh, Oh Daddy, Oh Oh Oh please don't stop Uuuuhhhh Oh I am getting that funny...yyyy feeling agggg...again. She humped her hips at my eager mouth and then finally she exploded. Oh Oh Aaauuuggggghhhh" she cried and collapsed into the seat.

Fuck what the hell was that all about I asked myself. Did she just orgasm? 

"What did you do to me Uncle Tony?" she questioned 

"Well, my little treasure, if I am not mistaken I think you just experienced your first orgasm" 

I reached down with my finger to feel her pussy and it was almost running onto the seat. I dipped back down and spread her wide lapping at her hole. From my angle I could not really get my tongue into her but I certainly got my share of juice. I was in heaven, I love the taste of pussy but this was something else. I licked her clean and once or twice got my tongue down far enough to slide across her little bummy. I knew it was sensitive from the thong and each time she bucked and moaned loudly.

I needed more and wanted more. It didn't matter that it was wrong. I had to have more. I lapped at her hole until there was no more juice to be had. Before sitting up I gave her clitoris a few more flicks of the tongue and was rewarded by more intense moans.

"Well my little girl, what did you think of that?" I questioned

"Oh Daddy, that was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. When can we do it again? Can we do it again right now?" she pleaded

"No my little girl, right now we need to go back into the mall and wash up before going home and I think you need to change your panties as well" 

"Ok Daddy, let me get a pair of new panties" she said smiling

Off we went back into the mall. I washed my hands and face two or three times just to be sure. When I left the bathroom, she was a few minutes longer and came out with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked

"I am just so happy Daddy, you have no idea how happy I am, I am so glad that my Aunty found you" she replied just bubbling

 

Chapter 18 - The Runway

Back to the car and off we went home. What a morning it had been. I did not know where this was going but I was sure I wanted more of her pussy, a lot more but now I was happy and content with what the future might bring.

When we got home, Mayleena and Dorina dropped everything they were doing to listen to Flo go on about her shopping trip. She said she wanted to show and model all her things.

"Well, Ok then let's all go to the bedroom and you can model all your things" Mayleena chirped excitedly only adding to the excitement Flo already had.

"Ok ladies, I will leave you alone and wait out here" 

"Oh come on Daddy Tony, you are like family now and Flo is only 10 years old, come with us. Do you mind Flo?" asked Mayleena

"No I don't mind, in fact I want him to see all the nice things I got, after all you paid for them Daddy Tony, you should at least get to see what you paid for" said Flo giving me a wink

I felt somewhat embarrassed when she first took off her skirt and stood there in her halter top and blue thong panties but between Mayleena and Dorina wanting my opinion etc. I soon felt at ease.

"Turn around Flo" said Dorina "Let's see that cute little bum of yours in a thong"

"Oh Mom, don't be silly, my bummy isn't cute" replied Flo as she turned around

Well let me tell you, this was the first time I had seen her bum almost nude and it was perfect. She had full buttocks that stood out prominently and the deepest cutest dimples on her lower back. She had an amazing ass for a 10 year old and all these nasty thoughts began coursing through my brain. 

Without so much as a how do you do, she pulled at the waistband, bent over and stepped out of them and fumbled for the next pair. All the while facing us was her partially spread bum cheeks and her clearly visible labia.

Out of respect, I turned my eyes and Mayleena looked at me and then at Dorina and gave me the prudish finger point. They both laughed. Flo continued prancing back and forth trying on all 9 pairs of panties.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I mean ladies and Daddy Tony it is time to try on my new training bras" Flo bubbled

"Oh ladies, I think it is time for me to go" 

"Listen up Tony, sit there and enjoy the show, we are and so should you." Mayleena said sternly

Flo continued, she had purchased 9 pairs of panties and 3 bras, yellow, blue and white. Each one had matching panties so of course before she tried on the yellow bra she removed the green panties to put on the yellow, once again bending over showing off her more than cute little ass.

She removed her halter top, revealing two of the sweetest pinkest little titties. They were two puffy mounds about the size of a half orange with already prominent puffy nipples. I thought back to my youth and certainly don't remember my sister or any other girls that age even having titties.

The modeling session came to an end. I excused myself needing to pee and thankfully I could get up and exit to the bathroom without anyone seeing my raging hard-on.

I just had to masturbate. My load was copious, the days excitement, the modeling session had built up a substantial load and I counted 5 pulses, each one shooting a hot jet of my sperm into the toilet. What a waste I thought, I know one person who would probably love to gulp it down.

Chapter 19 - The Birthday

Shortly after 3:00 Dorina and Flo left. Mayleena and I now had some quite time together. I made love to her like no other time and she commented...

"Tony, what has gotten into you. Did that little modeling session get you all fired up? You surprise me, but I love every inch of it" she cooed snuggling into my neck with kisses. 

"Well Mayleena, I am quite embarassed because I know she is only 10 years old and I know a grown man shouldn't get excited by seeing a young girl naked but I did and I feel so ashamed. Please forgive me for saying that"

"Tony, Tony my love, don't feel ashamed. She is a lovely little girl and for a 10 year old she has a nice little body and the new things you bought her looked very sexy on her. I know you love me and I know you desire me so don't be embarassed or feel ashamed and I promise I won't say anything"

We slept well and slept late the next day. God I felt good. I loved Mayleena and our sex was fantastic. I loved her pussy and loved her taste but it was nothing as intoxicating as Flo's. I thought about Flo all the time. The vision of that magnificent clitoris and how she reacted when I sucked on it gave me an erection every time. Every opportunity, I pounced on Mayleena and fucked her with such passion she was hooked. 

She told me over and over, she love me more than anything or anyone ever and wanted to be with me forever. I explained to her about my life back home and how it would be difficult but not impossible to change that we should concentrate on the right here right now.

I thought about living here and I did like it and I did love Mayleena but wow what a change in lifestyle. Could I do it, could I retire and like it? I certainly had enough money that I wouldn't have to worry about that for the rest of my life and selling my business would only add to my nest egg even though I didn't need it. Wait and see I thought but, in the meantime I could arrange to extend my vacation from three weeks to three months. A big change but the business pretty much ran itself and the manager certainly didn't need me to run the business, she already had power of attorney and cheque writing privileges. I resolved to call her this weekend to discuss it with her.

The big day for Flo was Sunday and plans were in motion for us to go to her house for the celebration. We went shopping again on Saturday, the day before and bought her a couple of nice dresses. I made sure they were short because Flo had told me she didn't like long dresses and although Mayleena made the final choices, my opinion had influence. We bought a yellow one to go with her yellow bra and a blue one to go with the blue bra. We picked up a good sized cake at the local bakery and had the Happy Birthday Florentina written on it.

The big day arrived and around 2:00 we left for Dorina's house which was only a few blocks away. When we got there it was crawling with little girls and a few boys. I never thought of myself as a child molester and certainly would never, ever force myself either physically or mentally on a young girl but I looked at them all differently than I would have a week ago. Wow, was I changing into a molester?

Cake and ice cream all around and then the gift opening had everyone all wired up on sugar and excitement. We sat next to Flo as she opened all her gifts, all were very small due to the poverty level of all the children's parents but Flo accepted each and every one with heart felt thanks and dignity. I had a hard time concentrating on everything because all the little girls sat in a semi-circle around Flo sitting either cross legged or with their knees under their chin. I have never seen so many pre-teen pussies in one place and thought don't any of them own a pair of good panties?

When Flo opened ours she nearly cried. An "Aunty come help me put it on right now" and off they went, returning in a few minutes with her yellow dress, bra and panties. She looked stunningly sexy if that is possible for a 10 year old. I got the biggest hug ever from my little girl. She whispered to me...

"Daddy, I am so happy to be your little girl, I am all yours, all yours, I love you."

Those words had a devastating effect on me and it brought tears to my eyes.

All the other children were genuinely thrilled with her new dresses and all the girls all went running into the bedroom to witness the trying on of the blue one. 

The next few days, Mayleena and I talked about the future and what it would mean to her and what it would mean to me and really this was a chance for me to retire with a beautiful woman, in a warm tropical country and a few added perks that were yet to open up, no pun intended.

We decided to go to the beach on Thursday and Dorina and Flo were invited. Dorina was not too concerned about herself because she normally didn't go into the water much because she couldn't swim and just wore cutoffs. Flo did not have a swim suit that fit her so I suggested that the girls go shopping tomorrow and buy one for Thursday.

 

Chapter 20 - The Beach

Thursday morning we all loaded into the car and off we went. It was a beautiful day with just a light breeze blowing, the sun was blazing. Mayleena and Dorina yapped the whole way there about everything under the sun and even though we tried to talk it was impossible to get a word in edgewise.

"They are always like this, we might as well not be here, as long as I can remember they just go on and on and on" said Flo with a sigh.

"Oh that's not true Tony. We do talk a lot for sure but Flo is just exaggerating a little" replied Mayleena

We finally got to the beach and it was like Flo and I weren't there. The two of them never shut up for a minute. I rented beach chairs and set them up under a beach umbrella while the girls changed. I took off my shorts and T-shirt and waited for them. I should have noticed Mayleena first but I didn't. Flo came prancing down with them in a lime green bikini. Her dark honey colored skin and the lime green made her stand out like a huge billboard saying "Look at me, I am a sexy 11 year old".

She was beautiful. 

We all sat around under the umbrella for about 15 minutes. Flo could hardly wait to get into the water and every two minutes asked when. Mayleena and Dorina just kept on going.

"Mayleena, what the hell has gotten into you today, you haven't stopped talking since we got in the car. We are at the beach, can we go in the water?" I asked

"In a minute Tony, why don't you and Flo go on ahead and we will come down in a minute. I am just explaining all that we talked about and you extending your visit" she replied 

Mayleena turned to me and with a huge smile and a mmmuuuaaaa blew me a big kiss.

They were discussing our conversation and the possibility of me moving here and what it would mean to Mayleena and to Flo and blah blah blah...My God they went on.

Flo and I walked hand in hand down to the water, about 50 yards from the umbrella and the girls. There was a small sand burm and from the water line, where we were we could not see the girls. We kept walking straight into the water. When the water reached Flo's little titties, we stopped. From here in the water we could just see the heads of the girls and it looked like they were still going at it. What the fuck was that all about.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand inside the pant leg of my shorts, searching for my cock. By the time she found it, I was hard.

"Daddy, you are so big. I love how it gets so hard so fast. I love the feel of it Daddy. It feels so strong and powerful, I just want to play with it forever" she whispered 

"Well my little girl, Daddy's cock is all yours to play with whenever you want. Maybe some day Daddy will teach you some more things" 

"I would like that Daddy, I want to know everything. Promise you will teach me everything" 

"Now is a good time I think to talk about what is going on here. You are only now, 11 years old but you need to realize how serious this situation really is. I wish I could put a stop to it." I said sternly

"Oh please don't Daddy, please don't stop. I want this so much. I really love touching your cock and I love the taste of your juice. Please tell me we won't stop" she begged

"We have crossed many lines both morally and ethically. Do you understand what I just said?" I questioned 

"Yes Daddy I understand every word you said. I know I am only 11 years old but even my Mom says I am a lot older mentally than most girls my age and I promise, nobody not nobody will every hear a word from me. I promise Daddy. Please let's not stop" she continued whining

"Let me explain this to you and if you don't understand something; ask Ok. First, I could go to jail for a very long time if anyone even suspected there was anything inappropriate. Second, it would destroy my relationship with Mayleena and your mother and if I am in jail it will stop. Do you understand what I have just said?" I questioned again

"Yes Daddy, I understand. You have to trust me like I trust you. I love you and I know I am just a little girl but I really want this. Nothing this good has ever happened to me in my whole life and I would never do anything to make it go away. I trust you with my body and my heart Daddy. I give them both to you to do whatever you want. Just promise me you will be gentle with me" she said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Promise me Daddy!" she said forcefully

"Ok Flo, I promise I will be here for you like you want to be for me. I promise to take good care of your body and your heart. I promise to be gentle with you and I promise I will never ask you to do anything you don't want to" I said softly

"Well you don't need to worry about anything, because there isn't anything I don't want to do with you" she giggled

"I saw this magazine once, I think I told you about it. It showed a guy and a girl doing all kinds of things. She was sucking on his cock and then he put it in her minkie and then in her bummy. Can we do all that too Daddy?" she asked

"Whoa little girl, you are moving way to fast. You need to slow down a bit. You are just a little girl and certainly not anywhere near ready for that sort of thing." 

"But we can try can't we? I really want to try everything with you now that I have your promise Daddy Tony. Promise me we will try everything." she demanded

"Ok, I promise we will try everything but all in due time, let's not push things, Ok" and with that said I splashed some water on her and she let go her hold on my cock and jumped putting her arms around my neck. 

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I grasped both of her ass cheeks. They were a perfect fit for my hands and cupping them made my hard cock twitch. God I loved this little girl. Her cheeks were so firm and so soft at the same time. She burrowed her face into my neck and clung to me saying "I love you" over and over. I held her like that for several minutes then let her slip back into the water.

We swam around and played like that for about 20 more minutes, her fondling my rock hard cock and me rubbing her little pussy. We decided to go back and catch some sun and find out what the two gossips were up to.

Again we walked back hand in hand, just like two lovers at the beach. Mayleena and Dorina had slowed down somewhat.

"Well, what did you guys talk about that was so much more interesting than a swim" I asked rather sternly

"Well, Tony we will discuss it later. I will fill you in on the whole conversation. So did you two have fun, a good swim?" she asked

"Oh yah, we sure did Aunty, Daddy Tony is a good swimmer and a good teacher aren't you Daddy?"

"Well you have a lot more to learn young lady but you are a very good student" I said giving her a wink

"So does everyone want to go into the water now?" I asked

Everyone was ready this time, we slathered sun protection on everywhere and ran down to the water and spent the next hour laying at the water line letting the waves slosh us around, swimming and soaking up the wonderful sun. 

We talked about what a good life this was and shared more life stories from my country. We talked about my plans and the fact that I only had a week left of my vacation and that I still hadn't cleared an extension. This brought tears to Flo who threw herself at me, clinging and crying...

"I don't want you to go Daddy, please don't go. Aunty, tell him he can't go" she cried

"It isn't fair, the first time something good comes along in my life it is going away. Promise me you won't go Daddy Tony." she sobbed

"Well, I am sorry, I can't promise that but I am working on a solution although nothing has been resolved yet. Be patient young lady" I said consoling her.

She lay there in my arms, content with her face resting against my chest, her perfect little ass pressed firmly into my crotch. 

What really struck me at that moment was how neither of the two women thought anything about Flo being in that position on top of me. It was as though it was as natural as nature could be.

We decided to go get something to eat and head back before the sun got too hot which it usually does between 11:00 and 3:00 when it is nearly impossible to walk on the sand barefoot.

The ride home was very quiet, ocean air and a little sun bring on the snoozies and all except me dozed off. I listened to a little music and when I pulled into the driveway all were still asleep.

Dorina asked me to carry Flo into the house and Mayleena instructed me to put her in bed in the second bedroom. Dorina held the door open for me. Flo woke momentarily but when she saw my face she was gone again with a smile. Flo was nestled against my chest again and when I put her on the bed she clung to me. Dorina just smiled and told me to sit there a minute or two and she would slowly melt into the bed.

Chapter 21 - Mothers Acceptance

Dorina tried to wake up Flo but she was sleeping soundly still at 7:00 and Dorina decided she could spend the night here with us. She said she would come by in the morning around 10:00 to get her. She didn't have any pajamas and was still wearing her swimsuit so I lent Dorina a T-Shirt. I called Mayleena to give Dorina a hand but she said she was occupied and for me to help her.

I lifted Flo up while her mother undid the snap on the bra. I got my first real close up look at Flo's little titties. They were so beautiful, two mounds, perfectly shaped with a raisin nipple, still hard from a damp bikini top. Little white bumps circled her aureoles. Her aureole and nipples were the pinkest pink, so beautiful. She removed her bikini bottom and I turned my head away which brought a smile and a chuckle from Dorina. 

"What's the matter Tony, haven't seen a little girls vagina before?" she joked

"Well actually the first time was the modeling session with Flo if you must know, I just think at a moment like this a little modesty is in order"

"You are right Tony and thank you for all you have done for her and me. You really are a nice man and Flo loves you so much and trusts you so much as well. She is a lucky little girl. I just hope she can take the blow when you have to leave." she said softly

I helped her put on the T-Shirt that went down to her knees, pulled back the covers and tucked her in.

After Flo had been put to bed, I joined the ladies who were busy in the kitchen making coffee. What a great idea, I needed something to kick start me. The drive home was tough with nobody to talk to and the ocean air took it's toll on me as well.

By the time we had finished our coffee it was nearly 8:00 and I was bushed. Dorina went to give Flo a good night kiss and off she went. Mayleena and I had a quick shower together to get rid of the salt and sand. We talked a bit but my mind wasn't there and when she started mumbling I knew she was done as well. 

I was sleeping like a rock but in reality I am a light sleeper and about 4:00 in the morning I felt a tug on my arm. It was Flo.

"Daddy, are you awake? I had an accident in the bed, can I sleep with you and Aunty?" she asked sleepily.

I switched on the bedside lamp which barely gave enough light to read but gave enough to see.

"Mayleena, Mayleena" I called softly. She had her back turned to us.

"Uugghh what is going on Tony?" she asked mumbling half asleep and not moving.

"Flo had an accident in the bed and wants to sleep with us" I replied

"I guess it will be Ok Tony" 

"Wait here Flo and I will get you another T-shirt, that one is a little wet." 

I got a T from my drawer and pulled the other one over her head. My little angel, trusting as all get out, standing in front of me nude. She looked so beautiful in the dim light. I ran my hands down her sides and around to her perfect little ass and pulled her to me.

I pulled the T down over her head and helped her get her arms into it and told her to crawl into bed and snuggle up to Mayleena and I would go and pull the sheets off the bed and put them into the laundry for tomorrow. She had only pee'd a little and the wet spot was only about the size of a saucer but it was in the middle of the bed. I took the sheets and put them in the laundry. I went back and positioned the fan directly on the wet spot and headed back to bed.

When I got back she was waiting for me. I crawled into bed and shut off the light. She quietly slid over to me and put her face close to mine. I put my hand in the middle of her back and pulled her body close. She felt a little cold so I slowly rubbed her back and on down to her sweet ass. She lifted her face to mine and I could feel her breath on my lips. I kissed her and she clumsily kissed me back. Not a word spoken. 

"Go to sleep my angel, I am really tired" I continued to massage her buttock and slowly began drifting off. She rolled over with her back to me and pushed her sweet ass against my crotch. I was tired beyond belief and before my cock could get more than a softy I heard her breathing heavy. I drifted off myself.

"Tony, wake up my love" whispered Mayleena "Take this coffee" 

I opened my eyes to find Flo in the same position she was in last night when we went to sleep.

"Isn't she so sweet Tony, she loves you so much and trusts you so much, I am almost jealous" she said handing me a cup of coffee. 

"I was just wiped last night and barely remember you telling me she wet the bed. I noticed the sheets and your T-shirt in the laundry, thanks for taking care of that" she said and sat down on the bed.

She began to run her fingers through Flo's hair which caused her to stir. She turned over and dropped one leg over mine and draped her arm over me.

"Good morning Aunty, sorry about the bed. I must have drank too much water last night and was so tired when we got back from the beach, I don't remember anything" 

"Daddy Tony helped me change last night and took the sheets off the bed, I hope it isn't spoiled" she continued

"No don't you worry my sweety, it was just a little bit wet and no big deal. Tony put the fan to dry it with this heat it will be perfectly dry in a few hours and a little talcum powder will prevent any odor. Don't you worry" Mayleena said smiling

"Tony, would you like some more coffee?" she asked

"Sure my love, have I told you I love you?" I asked

"Yes Tony, you have and I love you too, I love you very much and every day, I love you more" 

Flo was listening to us and snuggled a little closer and squeezed me a little tighter.

"Looks like I have some competition here sweetheart, are you a little bit jealous Flo" Mayleena asked

"No Aunty, I can tell by the way you two look at each other and the way you talk to each other that you are in love and I am so happy for you and for Tony. I am not jealous but I do love Daddy Tony Aunty, I love him very much and I don't want you to be jealous because I love him" Flo replied

"Awwwhhh my darling Flo, Tony is a big boy and I am sure there is enough of him to go around so don't you worry, I get my share" Mayleena replied looking at me with a huge smile. Little did she know how true that statement really was.

Mayleena left us in the bed to go fetch me more coffee. I propped myself up against the headboard with another pillow and waited. When she returned, she handed me the coffee saying "Enjoy Tony, you have a really special little lady there and I am counting on you to take good care of her"

"Mayleena, my love, my life, my soul. Do not worry, I love this little girl and I will protect her with my life, she is mine for all intents and like any father I will do what I can to make her happy" I replied

Chapter 22 - Gone For Milk

"Listen Tony, I need to run down to the store for some milk. It will only be about 20 minutes, is that Ok?" she asked

"Yah sure my love, we don't have anything pressing today so I am in no hurry to get out of bed and this little squirt doesn't look like she is ready to get up yet so no problem, we will just relax here and wait for you Ok" 

"Good idea my love, where are the car keys?" she asked

"I think they are on the table in the living room" I replied

We heard the car pull out of the driveway and we both looked at each other like we had just pulled off a bank heist.

"Can I play with your cock Daddy" she asked immediately

"Sure my darling, knock yourself out, I will just lay back here and enjoy my coffee" I replied

She pushed the covers back and pushed down my shorts. My cock was hard as a rock and flexed every few seconds. She stared at it for the longest time and then put her hand around it.

"I love it when it pulses like that, it is so big and feels so powerful, does it always do that Daddy?" she asked inquisitively

"Yes my love, when he is happy like right now, he pulses and gets really hard" I replied

It was already wet with precum and there were copious droplet's and she toyed with each one rubbing it into my knob. The end of my cock was glistening.

"Daddy, what is this for, it is really slippery" she asked turning her head to me.

"My love, when a man and a woman are sexually excited the man's penis and the woman's vagina secrete a lot of lubricating fluid" I explained

"Is that why my minkie gets so wet. Am I sexually excited? I know when I am close to you I feel my minkie tingling and when you touch me my minkie gets really wet"

"Yes I would say you get sexually excited, like no other woman I know. I can't say young girl because you are the only young girl I have every been sexually involved with"  
"Well you won't need another one Daddy, I will take good care of you and this beautiful cock of yours. He is mine and I know I have to share him with Aunty but he is mine"

She returned her gaze to my cock and moved down a bit closer and turned around once more as if seeking permission. I nodded my head and she licked the tip tentatively.

"I love the taste of this, what should I call it Daddy?" she asked

"You can call it my juice my love" I replied

"I love your juice Daddy" she said and licked the tip of my cock a little more forcefully.

She then opened her mouth and surrounded the tip, sucking softly and then smacking her lips. She loved what she was doing, it was obvious from the noise she was making. She engulfed my knob with her warm lips, becoming more brave. She moved her head back and forth taking just my knob inside her warm wet mouth. My cock was leaking precum profusely and she slurped it up like it was honey. 

"Mmmmmm, mmmmm I love your juice Daddy and there is so much of it. I could suck you like this all day long" 

After a few minutes of taking only my knob she became more agressive. She was a fast learner and slowly took more of my swollen cock into her mouth until finally she had nearly half of my hard cock nearly down her throat. She never gagged once and continued trying to take more.

"Oh my God my darling little girl, you have to stop or I am going to shoot my milk into your mouth" I said pulling her up to me and off my throbbing member.

"Milk?" she questioned

"My love, what you were tasting now is just precum and it is a lubricant to make having sex easier and more pleasant for a man and a woman" 

"Do you remember the other day in the car when you had that funny feeling and you collapsed into the car seat with a feeling really intense" I continued

"Yeh, I remember" she replied

"Well, my sweetheart, when a man experiences the same feeling he shoots semen, but I like to call it milk from his penis. That milk is what makes women pregnant when the man shoots it into the womans vagina" I continued very matter of factly

"Can you shoot your milk into me Daddy Tony?" she asked so innocently I just had to pull her close and tell her I loved her.

"My love, I am not sure that is a good idea, not because you would get pregnant because you are still a little girl yet but you are a little girl and your vagina is small and oh so beautiful but small and I don't think it would be possible for me to shoot my milk into you" 

"Oh Daddy, can we try?" she said with so much enthusiasm

"Listen Florentina, you sucking on my cock is one thing and if you want to taste my milk, I could let you try that, but fucking is another and excuse my language but the reality of it all is that having sex with you, I mean sticking my cock into your minkie is something totally different." I said with as much restraint as I could muster.

"But Daddy, you promised you would teach me everything" 

"I know my love but there has to be some boundaries" I replied

"I don't want any boundaries, either you are going to teach me everything or you aren't" she replied almost in tears

"But Flo you don't understand, I have a relationship with your Aunty, Mayleena and I love her" I replied

"And what, you don't have one with me? I love my Aunty and I would never do anything to hurt her and all I want is for you to be my Daddy and teach me everything, I mean everything. I know I am only 11 years old but trust me Tony, I want this, I want this so much and you promised" she cried

"Ok Ok Ok I promise but Flo you need to understand that this will be difficult and I am not sure I can do this. You are only 11 years old and I don't want to brag but my cock is pretty big and you are definitely small. Quite frankly I don't think it is possible." 

"But how will we know if we don't try Daddy, all I want you to do is promise me we will try and try everything. If I can't I can't but at least I can say I tried" she whimpered

"Ok my sweetheart, Ok, but promise me that if there is anything you don't like or anything that you are unsure of, do not hesitate to tell me so and we will stop everything" 

"I promise, and we still have a few minutes left before Aunty comes home" she giggled

She scooted back down and immediately took me in her mouth. The talk we had renewed her enthusiasm and she attacked my raging hard-on drawing it deep into her eager wet mouth. She sucked it hard and within a few seconds I felt the familiar boiling in my balls. They were full, they needed release but not now. Her first taste of cum would have to wait. I pulled her back up to me and kissed her full on the lips.

"Ok my little nymph, you need to get out of this bed and I need to jump into the shower, Mayleena will be back any minute" 

"When can we play again Daddy? I am curious now about your milk and I want to taste it. Does it taste as good as your juice?" she asked excitedly

"Well my love I will tell you that it is different, a lot of women don't like to taste a man's milk. I don't know why but they just don't. If you want to try a taste, I don't have problem with that and if you don't like it you still can suck on my cock and taste my juice Ok" 

"Oh Daddy, I love sucking your big hard cock and I love your juice so I will never stop that" she chirped

"Ok you need to go put on some cloths and I need to get into the shower, so scoot before Aunty gets home" I said playfully

She slid off the bed and before she left the room she lifted up her T- shirt and stuck her bare ass out at me teasingly. She had the most wonderful ass and perfectly shaped.

I got up and went to the bathroom, had my morning constitutional and hopped into the shower. I heard Mayleena come into the house and by the conversation with Flo she must have been watching TV. Mayleena popped her head into the bathroom saying she was making more coffee.

After my shower and shave, I felt renewed and Mayleena had more coffee ready and on the table. I kissed her deeply and sat down.

Chapter 23 - Storm Warning

"Tony, I have something I need to ask you and it is another favor. You know my Grandmother lives in Grenadine about 170 km from here right?" she asked

"Yah, I remember you telling me about her. Is she alright?" I asked in return

"Well yes and no, she is in good health but she sprained her wrist and can't do the yard work and although she isn't complaining, Dorina and I would like to go for a visit and help her out a bit" 

"And so what is the favor you need?" I asked suspiciously

"Well, can you take care of Flo for a few hours tomorrow while we go and visit Grandma?" she asked timidly

"She really is a good kid and won't be any trouble and she really likes you so I don't see any problems." Mayleena continued

I looked into the living room and noticed Flo pretending to watch TV but she was really concentrating on what was happening with us.

"And why can't Flo go with you?" I asked

"For some reason she has yet to reveal, she does not like going to Grandma's house. She has no problems with Grandma when she comes here alone" she explained

"Well my Grandpa is my Grandmothers second husband and Flo does not like him one bit and refuses to go there even for a short visit. We used to go there every other month and then when she was about 7 years old she told us she didn't want to go anymore. I am not sure what the reason is but neither of us have ever pressed the issue and always accepted her decision. After that we have never gone together because one of us has always stayed here with Flo" she replied

"Well then, I think you need to ask Flo if she is Ok with it and if she is, I don't see any problem. You do realize it won't be just a few hours and will be most of the day because the trip there and back is nearly 3 hours each way" 

The thought of what Flo and I would be up to quickly ran through my mind.

"I know Tony, but there is a park down the street that you can go there for some fun and the zoo is quite close as well" she said as if trying to minimize the chore.

Mayleena went to the living room and asked Flo and of course Flo said yes, trying hard to keep her excitement from showing.

Dorina finally showed up, had some coffee with us and instructed Flo to gather her things. Dorina expressed her gratitude for accepting the chore of caring for Flo and I assured her it wasn't a problem. She and Flo left shortly thereafter leaving Mayleena and I alone.

"Tony, thanks for doing this for us. I will call you when we get there so you aren't worrying about us and I will call you before we leave so you will have an idea when we will be home. I am a careful driver so you shouldn't worry about us" 

"Great, I am not sure what time you plan on leaving but I should think that you don't leave too late in the afternoon so you aren't driving after dark. I don't want you driving in the dark Ok?" I said giving her a big kiss

"We were thinking about leaving around 7:30 in the morning and that way we can spend a few hours cleaning up her house and yard and leave around 4:00 which would get us home around 7, long before it gets dark" 

"That sounds like a good plan. A little more than a few hours though Mayleena. First it was a couple of hours, then it turns into the whole day, but Ok I will go and gas up the car for you, then you don't have to worry about that tomorrow" I offered

"No Tony, I filled it up this morning when I went for milk" 

We spent the rest of the day close to one another and made steamy love that night. She was a real tiger this Mayleena girl of mine. She didn't mind sucking me but I could tell she only did it because she thought I liked it. I did and always did like getting my cock sucked but quite frankly she wasn't very good at it but she made up for that shortfall with her pussy. She could squeeze me so tight with her muscles that I couldn't pull out and she could milk my cock with her pussy muscles. I loved that.

The next morning Mayleena got up early and about 7:15 brought me coffee in bed. I could hear Dorina so she must have come quite early and she was nattering away as usual and as I was pretty tired, decided to stay in bed until the caffeine kicked. 

I could hear her explaining to Flo that they would be gone most of the day and that Tony was tired and that she shouldn't bother me. I dozed off and didn't even hear them leave.

Chapter 24 - Dirty Deeds 

I didn't hear her come into the bedroom either but was awakened by my hard-on. It wasn't an early morning one either because I could feel her warm little hand wrapped around it. 

"Daddy Tony, can I taste your juice?" she whispered while sitting on her knees on the floor with her hand under the covers.

"Oh my sweetheart, just come up here and kiss me" 

She stood up beside the bed. She had on a flimsy halter top and her new blue bra. I put my hand on the back of her thigh and slid it up, cupping her firm round little girl ass. She lifted up the front of her dress. She must have gone and changed because she had on her special for daddy only panties. What a sight she was.

"Come up here and kiss me and tell me you love me" 

She pulled the covers back, looked briefly at my erection and crawled up onto the bed. She maneuvered herself and sat on my chest. Her pleated dress covered her treasure but I could feel her body heat from her ass cheeks.

She leaned forward and put her hands on either side of my face and kissed me, a little clumsy but sweet. I returned her kiss and grasped her by the ass and pushed her down so she could lay against me. Her belly was so warm. I kissed her full on the lips probing with my tongue.

She responded by opening her mouth to accept it an sucked it gingerly at first but then greedily sought more. I sucked at hers and pulled it into my mouth. We toyed with each others tongues for a few minutes. I could feel the heat from her pussy on my hands. I needed to feel her, I needed to see her, I needed to taste her.

"Listen my little girl, let's go down the hall to the other bedroom and that will be our room, special for just you and I" I said softly

"Then let's get going" she said impatiently

"We have all day my love" I replied

"I know and I don't want to waste a single minute" she laughed pulling my hand

The front of my shorts stood out with my erection and she giggled as she pulled me down the hall. I pulled back the covers and lay down on my back and lifted up my ass to remove my shorts. My cock was no sooner out and she had it in her hand. 

"Oh Tony your cock is so beautiful, I love it so much, it is all I think about. Can I suck it now" she cooed

"Sure my love, jump up onto the bed and knock yourself out" I replied

She climbed up onto the bed and slid down my naked body until her lips just brushed my knob. My pulsing member jumped. Then like a hungry animal she engulfed me and took almost half of my swollen cock into her warm we mouth on the first plunge.

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmm" she muffled as she swallowed my cock. Her enthusiasm was incredible and even now after only her second time was a natural. I have had quite a few women suck me but she was better than them all. My 11 year old lover made them all look like 11 year olds.

"Daddy I just can't get enough of your big hard cock, I love your juices Daddy and there is so much of it. Will you give me your milk today Daddy. I want to try your milk" she said turning to look me in the eye.

"Maybe my love but I must warn you when a man starts to orgasm there will be a lot of milk and it comes in spurts. The first spurt will be forceful and will probably fill your mouth. You will have two choices, spit it out or swallow because the second and the rest will come really quickly. Don't worry if you get scared my darling. It will be your first time and it might surprise you." I said educating her as to the process

"Right now my love, I want to look at you and I want to smell you. Keep sucking me but straddle me and push that little minkie up to my face" 

"OK Daddy but please let me know when you are ready to give me your milk. I want to feel it explode in my mouth like you said" she cooed

I helped her remove her skirt and then she lifted one leg over my chest and pushed her little ass down on my chest. She now had over half of my swollen prick in her mouth and as she bobbed her head up and down I could see her cheeks puff. She was in heaven.

The smell of her pussy was strong, that little girl peepee smell; but all I could see was her ass cheeks and her thong. Her pussy was pressed hard against my chest. I pulled the thong to one side and spread her cheeks apart with my thumbs and there is was. Her rosebud was just as pink as her nipples. I put my nose close and detected no odor. Her pussy was one thing and her bummy as she called it, well...

I gently flicked my tongue across her crinkled anus. She clenched and then pushed back at me. I pushed back with my tongue and her bummy opened up like a flower in the sun. It had only a very slight bummy smell and I loved it and plunged my tongue into her rosebud a second and third time. She attacked my cock and each time I pushed my tongue into her ass, she ground it back at me. Then without warning she stiffened and pushed back strongly. I forced my tongue into her anus as far as I could and held her by her hips. She released my cock and moaned loudly, shuddered and collapsed against my chest.

My little lover orgasmed by tonguing her ass. She love it.

"Daddy, that was so intense. I now know that was an orgasm and I like those allot, can we do more?" she questioned

"Do you want to try to have another one with your bummy?" I asked, my nose and tongue softly touching the skin all around her anus.

As I circled her rosebud, it responded by opening and closing with her moaning loudly.

"Can we do it right now?" she mewled

With that I pulled her bummy back to my eager mouth and kissed her rosebud, flicking my tongue against the puckered little hole. It offered me no resistance and I easily was able to push my tongue into her ass. She love this. I couldn't believe this little girl. Her ass was so responsive and she actually loved it. It didn't take any more than a few minutes and she was shuddering again and moaning loudly...

"Oh Daddy push your tongue into my little bummy. Ooohhhhh Daddy that feels so wonderful Ummm Ummm Ooohhhhhh" were the only sounds that escaped her mouth. Then like before she tensed a few times, I could feel her sphincter tighten and then boom...

"Aaaarrrrggg Daddy Oh my Daddy, I love you. Push your tongue into me Daddy" she cried as she got washed away by the force of another body orgasm. 

"Oh Daddy you are so wonderful to me. I want to do that more but right now I need you, I need to taste your milk" 

She dropped her head back down and took my throbbing cock into her warm eager mouth and cupping my balls, sucked hard. Within a minute, I felt the familiar sensation of sperm traveling. I think she sensed it as well and gripped my cock tightly massaging my balls. They were so full I knew this one was going to be a mouthful.

"Get ready my love, Daddy is going to give you his milk. Oh yeah, suck me little girl, suck Daddy's milk. Suck my cock. Oh Baby Girl, here it comes" I moaned

The first jet of my hot sperm hit the back of her throat like a cannon ball and she was not quite ready. She gagged by the shear volume of my cum but swallowed hard in time to take the second one and the third and fourth. She never wasted a drop and the next few spurts she actually sucked out. She was amazing. When there was no more to be had she released my cock.

"Oh Daddy, that is the most wonderful feeling in the world. Can we do it again" she cried

"There was so much of it but I think I got it all, Daddy I love your milk and I want more, when can I have more?" she questioned

"A man is not like a woman my love and he needs a little rest to make more milk" 

"But how long does it take to make more milk?" she asked innocently

"Oh a man can orgasm a few times per day and each time he will have more milk but to get the amount of milk you just had takes overnight. The next time there won't be as much but there will be enough for you" 

"Right now you little nymph we need to take a shower, or at least I do and if you want you can join me, it might be fun" 

"That would be nice Daddy Tony, I love you so much and this will be a good opportunity to see you really naked" 

"And I you my love, let's go, last one there is a rotten egg" I replied excitedly

Chapter 25 - The Rosebud Blooms

I raced her to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet with the lid closed. She stopped in the doorway, halter top and thong panties. She was so beautiful, so sexy if that is possible for an 11 year old. Her hair was tussled, her lips a little bit red and her halter top all wrinkled.

"Come here you sexy little girl" 

"Do you think I am sexy Daddy Tony" she replied

"Oh yes, Oh yes, Oh yes. You are so beautiful my angel, I love you so much and want you more." I replied with a sigh

She walked slowly towards me and stopped just out of arms reach. She looked at me sitting there, my cock hard again. My God she had such an affect on me. I motioned for her to come to me and she pirouetted into my arms with her thong covered ass nearly touching my cock.

I caressed her hips and slid her panties down her thighs, marveling at the sight of the tightest, sweetest most perfect looking little ass I have ever seen. The crease was slightly red from the thong and I ran my finger down it, being rewarded by soft noises.

I turned her around and stared at her face. She was so trusting, she was mine, I could do what I wanted and she would love me for it.

I slowly lifted her halter top and pulled it over her head then undid the hooks on her training bra. Not more that 3 inches away from my face were two of the pinkest little rosettes I have ever seen. Her little titties were about the size of half an orange but her nipples were nearly an inch or so wide. They were puffy and the aureoles had little white bumps on them, like goose bumps only she wasn't cold.

I pulled her close brushing my lips over one. I was rewarded by the puffy turning into a actual nipple, small but a nipple. I suspected that with some suckling the puffy part would become nipple as well and this thought excited me. I kissed the other one lightly as well and she put her hands over my ears and pulled me to her. I opened my mouth and engulfed her little girl tittie and sucked on it, a little to hard...

"Daddy, please be careful, they are so tender and that hurt a little" she begged

"Ooohhh sorry my love, I got carried away. Oh my darling little girl, your titties are the work of the Lord, they are so beautiful, you are so beautiful. I am sorry I got carried away. I will be really careful from now on" I said sincerely

I continued suckling her nipples, one then the other and back again for several minutes, my hands firmly squeezing her amazing little ass. I loved her ass so much. She was so trusting and gave herself to me, totally. After pushing my tongue into it and making her orgasm, I knew this little girl was a treasure. I know a lot of women who like anal sex but I have never had one who actually orgasmed that way, not by any means.

My little princess was so far behind in age from most women I knew but so far ahead sexually, there was no comparison.

Her minkie was dripping onto the floor, literally. My God my little princess was so excited. A few drops of minkie juice glistened on the white tile floor. I was so fucking excited I was near shaking. I wanted to sink my cock into her so bad but knew that crossing that road was a huge mistake. She was mine, she was ready for anything I wanted but she was 11 years old. Licking her bum and minkie was one thing but putting my cock into her was another and that scared me.

However, here we were in the bathroom about to take a shower together. Her little titties were absolutely beautiful and a mouthful, I loved them.

"Ok my sweety, let's get into the shower before I lick your bummy again" I said laughing

"Oh Daddy, I love it when you do that. My bummy is so sensitive and when you push your tongue into my bummy my whole body goes crazy, I like it a lot" 

"Well my little lover, I liked it too, a lot as well but now let's get into the shower" 

I opened the shower door and ran the water for a minute and stepped in and sat down on the corner seat. The tub was a new style one piece, cream colored, with sliding doors. I motioned for her to come. She stepped in and immediately turned into the stream of water, washing her face, letting the warm water soak her beautiful thick hair.

I marvelled at the sight of her like this. Her hips were well defined and the dimples in her lower back were begging for my thumbs. I reached out with my hand and ran my finger slowly down the crack of her amazing little ass. As my finger progressed she bent slightly allowing my finger deeper access. She turned her head and smiled at me with a look of pure trust, love and contentment. 

I cannot adequately describe how beautiful a childs ass is, firm, no hair, no cellulite and no sag. Hers was more than perfect. I loved it and could hardly wait to touch it more, to smother it with kisses, to probe her sphincter and to taste her again and again.

After a minute or so she turned and stepped into my arms. Her little titties were at just the right height. I pulled one slowly and softly into my mouth as I gripped her little girl ass. I was rewarded by a moan.

"Oh Daddy, I think my titties like that. Will they get used to you sucking them. It feels so good and it sends shivers to my minkie" she said softly

"Yes they will and the more I suck on them the more sensitive they will get but they won't hurt any more"

She bent her head and took my face in her hands and kissed me. She was getting much better and sought my tongue. I gave it to her forcefully, pushing it into her eager mouth. She sucked it and pulled it deep into her mouth, caressing it with her own. She was an amazingly fast learner.

I turned her around and sat her down on my knees and pulled her body to me. She leaned her head back against my chest and sighed. Her little titties stood out at attention as I slowly passed my wet hand up and down over them. She was moaning loudly and squirming on my lap.

My cock was so hard it felt like a hot iron rod against her back as she moved slightly from side to side.

"Oh Daddy you cock is so hard and it feels so hot. Can you push it down so I can sit on it?" she asked

"Sure my love" I replied

I slid her forward a little and pushed my cock down and it popped up against her cheeks. She took hold of the knob between her legs and pulled it upwards rubbing it back and forth across her button. She did all the right things this little girl.

She loved my big throbbing cock, I loved her hairless little girl pussy and I also loved her little pink rosebud. We were both in heaven.

My hands were on her hips, my thumbs in the dimples.

"Daddy, just hold me just like that, I want to feel your big hard cock sliding between my cheeks" she mewled

"Oh baby girl, you are so beautiful and I love your sweet ass, I love the way you feel against me" I groaned

"Your little body fits so perfectly against me"

She rocked back and forth, pulling my pulsing love muscle upwards against her dripping wet minkie, separating her pussy lips. I could see the large purple head of my cock appear and then disappear as she worked her little bummy back and forth. I could feel the wetness.

She took some weight off and lifted herself up. My cock popped free and was now pointing straight up. She slowly descended pushing my cock against my stomach again and began sliding her sweet ass against the underside of my cock. The vein was pulsing like a jack hammer.

"Daddy, you feel so good against my bummy. Your beautiful cock is so hot and feels so wonderful" she moaned

The water was providing lubricant which allowed her to slide against me easily. She lifted her arms back and gripped the sides of my head, her head buried in the crook of my neck. She kept a constant pressure against me and then I felt it. The knob of my cock passed over her little bummy and it opened a little as it passed. A slight pop as it opened and then closed again as it felt the pressure of my throbbing missile.

She sucked in her breath sharply, just like when I pushed my tongue into her. This little girl just loved anal sensation. She continued sliding up and then slowly descending, seeking the right position so my cock pressed against and opened her bummy. She was quiet except for the moan when my cock opened her anal passage.

I was beside myself with lust and needed to pump my load into her and wasn't fussy about where but the shower was not the right place.

"Oh Flo, my angel. I need to touch you and kiss you all over. Let's get out of the shower Ok?" I asked 

"Ok Daddy but just a minute or two more. I really like the sensation when your big powerful cock touches my bummy like that. It feels so wonderful. Can we do that more after our shower?" she asked lustfully.

"My baby girl, we can do anything you want. I like what you are doing as well but sweety we really need to be careful. That is your bummy and you are a virgin in every way and we need to be very very careful not to hurt you. We must go very slow." 

"I know Daddy but I want to feel you and we only have till this afternoon and I want to try everything" she chirped

"Well I know you do but I am not going to promise you that we will try everything today" I replied

"But you will play with my bummy some more won't you Daddy?" she asked

"I want nothing more than to play with that sweet little ass of yours my angel and the fact that you love it, makes me want it all the more" 

I grabbed the soap and pushed her away a little and began washing her. I soaped her back running my hands around the front to her belly, down to her mons paying attention to her clitoris. I massaged her tiny titties with soapy hands, gliding over the puffy little mounds with such softness, teasing them into little nipples. 

I continued and massaged her shoulders and on down to her little ass, my heaven on earth. I ran my soapy hands up between her legs. 

She stood up and grasped each cheek and spread herself for me to clean her. I could not see her little rosebud for the soap but I gently pushed the flat of my thumb against it. She relaxed her muscles and I could feel it open. I was beside myself with lust.

"My love, let's get out now Ok, I need you my angel. I need to taste you" 

"Ok Daddy I want to taste you too" she cooed

Chapter 26 - The Rosebud Takes It All

We got out of the shower and I quickly dried myself and sat down on the toilet seat. My angel stood drying herself in front of me, back turned to me. She bent over to dry her calves exposing her rosebud. It was so pink and glistened. I could hardly wait to push my tongue into her again.

I sat there marveling at her beauty and her 11 year old sexiness, wondering how we got to this and where was it going to go. If we stopped right there I would have been happy but my throbbing cock would have hated me.

After she was dry, she backed up to me and stood between my legs. She reached back and nestled her head in the crook of my neck and pushed her amazing little girl ass against my cock. She wiggled a little from side to side slowly separating her cheeks to allow my pulsing cock to touch her bummy. She moaned.

"Oh Daddy I can feel your big strong cock touching my bummy. It feels good, I love it Daddy" she cooed

I pushed my cock down between her legs and with my hands on her hips slid her little minkie back and forth on my cock. Her little hairless pussy was wet and dripping onto my cock, it was slick with her juices. 

She moved forward enough for my cock to spring back up then backed against me again. My throbbing member now slid easily up and down between her cheeks. She slowed her motion and positioned my cock without touching it, right on her little rosebud and pushed down against it.

"Whoa little girl, what are you doing?" I blurted pushing her away a little

"I want to feel your big cock just like your tongue" she replied

"Wait a minute angel, I pushed my tongue into your little bummy. I don't think that is a good idea with my cock young lady. You are definitely not ready for any of that" I said almost in shock

"You told me we could try and as long as it doesn't hurt why can't we try?" she cried

"I want to try, please. Please let me Daddy. I want to feel you" she whined

"Ok my angel, but only a little bit. I don't want to hurt you and you need to understand that your bummy, just like your minkie has never had a cock in it before and you need to be really careful. Go nice and slow" 

All smiles and feeling like a big girl, she once again backed up against me and wiggled her cute little ass until my cock was against her little bummy hole. She pushed gently and I could feel her bummy opening. She moaned

"Daddy, Oohhh Daddy I love this feeling. My bummy is so sensitive. Is that Ok that I like it? It isn't dirty or anything like that?" she asked

"Well my sweety, it is not dirty. Whatever you like can't be dirty. I am surprised actually, that you like it that much. I love it that you like it that much because I love it as well" I replied my lust beyond control

She rotated her bummy in a slow easy motion against my love muscle, my throbbing cock was aching for release. She slowly pushed down further feeling the tip of my bulbous knob entering her slightly, then pulled back and continue this for several minutes. Each time she pushed my cock entered her bummy hole a little easier bringing moans of sheer ecstasy to her lips. Then without warning she pushed against my cock hard. My entire pulsing knob entered her. She gripped my helmet with her clenched bummy muscle.

The sensation was powerful and I wanted to shoot my load into her right then and there but resisted with great effort. I gripped her hips and held her.

"Daddy oh Daddy, oh oh oh, it hurts." she cried

"Do you want to stop my love, pull it out if it hurts Flo" I whispered.

"No, wait. Ooooohhhh it feels funny, it doesn't really hurt it just feels really wierd. I just want to feel it like this for a moment" .

She stayed like that for a minute, getting accustomed to the sensation.

"Oh Daddy, that scared me. That was the most scariest thing I have ever done but now it feels pretty good"

"Well you certainly scared the hell out of me Flo. I told you to go slow. Are you Ok now? Don't say yes when you mean no"

Flo started a rhythmic up and down motion without actually removing my cock. It felt like only a millemeter at a time. Her pussy was dripping copious amounts of lubricant and the underside of my cock and balls were wet with her juice.

A few times my cock popped out of her bummy and she immediately pushed down inserting it right back where is was.

"Daddy that feels wonderful when your big cock comes out of my bummy and I pushed it back in again" she mewled

She continued now more boldly, up and down easily taking my knob into her wet little girl rosebud. I was fucking her ass and she loved it and I was in heaven. I wanted to unload my balls into her right there and was having a difficult time controlling myself as her ass was so tight and when I entered her; she squeezed her bummy muscles pinching my knob just behind the helmet. It was excruciatingly sensational.

"Daddy, I love this feeling. Will it feel the same in my minkie?" she asked

"No my love it will be similar but not the same" I replied

I gripped her hips and with a softness helped her motion. Feeling my knob going in and out of her little ass was driving me crazy and I wanted to shoot my hot sperm into her eager little ass but continued to resist. I was so caught up in the moment that I was not prepared for her next move. She stopped with my knob inside her wet little girl bummy and then without warning she dropped down on me with all her weight. I entered her bummy right up to my balls.

"Daddddddyyyyyyy, ooooohhhh it hurts" she cried

"Lift up my love please, lift up" I cried as well

"No wait a minute, don't move Daddy" she continued crying

We sat like that for almost a minute. My throbbing cock buried right to my balls in her sweet little bummy. She turned her head and kissed me several times tears running down her face.

"My love, please let me take my cock out of your bummy, it obviously hurts and I told you to go slow and that you weren't ready" I said almost in tears myself

"No, I have you in me just like I wanted and the pain is going away. It doesn't hurt anymore. I just feel full. Full of your big powerful cock Daddy. Your little girl has Daddy's cock in her bummy?" she continued now giggling.

"I have your big cock in my bummy Daddy. Do you like it?" she questioned

"Oh baby girl, you have no idea how much I love this, you are so amazing and so beautiful. I love you so much and want more of you like this" I whispered lustfully

"Oh yes, Daddy I love this way too much and want more of you too" 

After a few minutes with my cock buried to my balls in her sweet little ass, she clenched her cheeks, pinching my cock with her muscles. She then lifted herself up, releasing almost half of my cock and then sat down again and again and again.

"Are you Ok with this my love?" I asked hoping she was

"Oh yes Daddy I have never felt anything like this. I love this. My bummy is getting used to your cock now and the sensations are so intense" she mewled

She was developing a really smooth rhythm now and with ease she took me. My darling Flo was now riding my cock, pulling out until just the knob was left and then dropping back down taking me entirely into her little girl ass.

It was like I knew what was coming, I felt her ass cheeks tighten, I felt her hands tighten their grip on my thighs, I felt her body begin to tense and then it started. My little girl was having another orgasm with me fucking her ass. I knew it was time for me as well. The sensation of her bummy muscles clenching my throbbing cock sent waves of passion coursing through me.

I felt my balls tighten at the clenching of her sphincters, that familiar sensation built letting me know my milk was on it's way.

"My angel, I am going to shoot my milk into your sweet little bummy. Are you ready for it" I groaned with lust

"Oh yes Daddy, shoot your milk into my little bummy. Give it all to me Daddy. I love you" she wailed

She convulsed. My baby girl was orgasming. She was about to feel my cock pulse my sperm deep into her rosebud. I exploded at almost the same time she collapsed against me, wave after wave of orgasm gripping her in ecstasy.

"Daddy oh Daddy your milk feels so hot in my bummy. Give me all your milk, fill my bummy Daddy" she cried

I pumped at her, holding her hips firmly. My cock pulsed with each plunge shooting another load of hot sperm into her wide open bummy. She cried for more

"Give it to me Daddy, I can feel your milk Daddy, give me more, fill me. Oh Daddy give it me, give it to me" she screamed

I fucked her ass with abandon, driving my throbbing cock deeper into her eager rosebud. The more I pushed the more she cried for more and then; spent we collapsed together, my cock buried deep deep into her anal passage. She was full of my sperm. My cock was hard as a rock and she gripped it with her muscles.

"Daddy your cock got so big, I could feel it getting bigger and then felt you hot milk, squirting into my bummy"

After a few minutes, my cock began to soften and began sliding out of her bummy soft and spent. I lifted her forward and asked her to bend over so I could look at her bummy hole. Aside from being a little bigger and open as well as redder than the usual pink it look fine. A small glob of sperm began to leak out.

"Oh Daddy, that was so wonderful. Did we just fuck?" she asked excitedly

"Yes my angel, we fucked, we fucked really good and I am so proud of you and so happy. Your little bummy is so amazing. I love it" I whispered lustfully

"You have no idea how much I like it too Daddy, when can we do it again?" she asked

"Oh not for a while my love, you need to give it time to rest and get back to normal and my cock and balls need to make more milk for you" 

"I could feel your milk shooting into me, it felt really hot and so wonderful. Feeling it fill me made my bummy clench. I wanted you to keep shooting it into me, I didn't want it to stop, can I keep your milk in my bummy for a while Daddy" she mewled

"My little lover, you can keep it there as long as you like. Right now I want to wash my cock and balls and my bummy. Your juices ran all down my balls and made my bummy all wet as well." 

"Can we wait a little bit Daddy and then I will shower with you. I want to shower with you but I also want to keep the feeling of your milk in my bummy for a while longer. Can you wait for me" she asked

"Sure, how about we go to the kitchen and get something to drink and then we can shower" I replied

She turned and dropped to her knees taking my limp cock into her mouth, sucking it strongly. She licked my balls clean then got up, spun around and headed to the kitchen without saying a word.

I followed behind her, watching that cute little girl ass wiggle it's way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and stood there a moment then bent over to look at the lower shelf where the juice was. She turned to see me admiring her. With a big smile she bent over a little more and spread her cheeks.

"Want something to drink Daddy? Your baby girl has lots of juice for you" she giggled

"You are such a naughty girl and I love you so much" I replied continuing to watch her

She got the juice and poured us both a large glass. We sat naked at the table just staring at each other. I could not take my eyes off her. 

"Daddy, I think we need to get to the shower. I can feel your milk starting to leak out of my bummy. It feels so full. I love the feeling so much. Will it be like that when you fuck my minkie? she asked

"My love, the first time a man puts his cock into a girl who is a virgin, it will hurt a little and there may even be a little blood. I don't want to scare you but you need to be prepared for that. I don't think we need to worry about that today because Aunty will be calling soon as it is already 1:00 and so after our shower we will just relax and no more fooling around Ok" 

"Oh Daddy, why can't we play a bit more, I don't want to stop now" she cried

"We'll see, let's just play it by ear, Ok?" I said then...

Chapter 27 - More Time on Our Hands

Ring, Ring, Ring - the phone

"See I told you she would be calling soon and there it is" 

I picked up the phone, it was Mayleena.

"Hi lover. Is everything Ok?" she asked

"Absolutely my love. We have been watching cartoons all morning, made some breakfast and we are just about to sit down and watch a movie. How are things at your Grandmother's?" I asked

"Well, everything is great, in fact better than great. My Cousin and his wife and two children are here. They live in another province about 650 km away and I haven't seen them in almost 4 years. They are on a vacation tour and decided to drop in here. 

The children are growing up really fast. Grandma wants us to stay for supper but I told her you didn't want us driving after dark so I thought I would call early and run it by you. We would do an early dinner and probably leave here around 6:00 and get home sometime around 9:00. I know it is late but I will drive really carefully Tony, I promise and I will call you just before we leave so you don't have to worry" she rambled

"Well, I don't know if I can take another 8 hours with Flo. She is such a naughty girl and all" I said jokingly. This comment brought a beaming naughty smile from Flo.

"I don't think that will be a problem. We will go to the park and watch a movie later, and don't forget to call me. Oh wait a second, Flo wants to talk to her mother" 

I passed the phone to Flo as she rounded the table and plunked her bare marvelous ass directly over my cock and proceeded to wiggle her way down until my rapidly enlarging cock was nestled in the crack of her ass. Although my cock needed more time to perform again it was semi-rigid enough for her to position it.

"Yah, we watched cartoons all morning! Yes, I had some breakfast. Daddy Tony is taking good care of me so you don't have to worry. No I don't mind if you stay a bit longer. Have you been drinking Mom, you sound a bit tipsy?" she questioned with a hundred other rapid fire inquiries

"Daddy Tony, my Mom has been drinking and she sounds tipsy" she said loudly and passed the phone back to me.

"Have you guys been drinking?" I asked 

"Well, we drank a little wine, that's all Tony. I am Ok but Dorina is a bit tipsy but no problem. You don't need to worry Tony." 

"Listen Mayleena, I do not want you to be driving if you continue drinking" I said very sternly

"Tony, don't worry I won't drink and drive. Just relax and enjoy some time with Flo. She loves you and we will be home before you know it. I suspect sometime around 9:00 but I will phone before I leave. I love you Tony." Mayleena said almost whispering into the phone.

Flo slid off my lap and onto her knees. She sat back on her heels in front of me. She fondled my semi-erect penis, looking me in the eye the whole time. My cock quickly became hard.

"Well I love you too Mayleena. Call me when you are ready to leave Ok" I said and hung up the phone

Flo lifted herself off her heels and took me in her mouth. My cock was rock hard once again. I wanted to fuck her over and over and I knew this time she would want me to fuck her little pussy. The thought made me harder. I really wanted to suck on her little cock clitoris and get her close to orgasm, tease her almost there and then fuck her hairless little girl pussy.

I lifted her up and pulled her naked little body close. 

"Let's go shower and you need to pooh out my milk young lady, I think you have held it in there long enough. We have nearly all day my angel, all day to enjoy each other, to pleasure each other, are you ready?" I asked

"Daddy, I have never been more ready for anything in my whole life. After we fucked and you shot your milk into my bummy, I want to feel you shoot more milk in me all day long." she chimed

"Let's go get cleaned up first my princess" 

The shower was great and it calmed me down. I had so much lust burning in my veins, I was ready to explode. I was scared as hell about what we were doing, but was helpless to stop it and didn't want to. I wanted more of this pre-teen pussy, pre-teen bummy and those darling little titties and of course those lips wrapped around my missile.

"Let's go into the spare room my love. I want to relax with you, just relax, look at you, touch you, kiss you Ok" I asked

"If that is what you want Daddy, I am yours, you tell me what you want and I will do it." she replied

We dried off and although it was hard to keep my hands off her, I exercised control, knowing that in the next few minutes I would have her. This 11 year old, amazing lover was mine, all mine.

She was finished first and headed to the spare bedroom and when I entered she was laying on her back, hands under her head, legs somewhat spread eagle. A vision of pure magic she was, so beautiful, so innocent yet so sexually attractive.

I sat beside her and ran my hand over her little puffy titties, each one responding. They were so pink for a Mulatta. Down her ribs and over her pudgy baby fat stomach, remarkable softness. Stopping just above her mons for a moment to marvel at it. Puffy but firm, her clitoris protruding like a little penis. How I love her clitoris, so sensitive, large for a little girl.

I turned and smiled at her. She was already smiling with eyes closed.

"Do you like this my angel?" I asked

"I love it so much Daddy, I want to do this all day long. We have so much more time now that Aunty is going to be late. We can try everything now can't we Daddy?" she asked tentatively  
"Yes my love we can try everything, but I want to go really slow Ok" 

I pushed down on the top of her clitoris, moving it from side to side, feeling it grow under my finger until it was protruding its hood. She moaned loudly each time I flicked it from side to side. It was so amazingly beautiful, an inch long or more and thick, just like a little cock. It even had a tiny head.

I moved down the bed and positioned myself between her legs. Her minkie was only a few inches away from my face. I marveled at it's beauty. This is where is all begins, this virginal passage, this gift from God, in my mind the holy grail.

She gripped my hair and pulled, motioning me closer, closer to her treasure, now glistening with excitement, with her nectar. I moved up a little and took her clitoris between my lips and sucked it gently. 

She bucked and pulled me tighter to her moistness, now literally running with her juices. I released my grip on her button and lapped my tongue down hooking on her sphincter and then drawing it up through her labia and once again pulled her now engorged clitoris into my mouth. 

She was beyond control.

"Daddy, I love you so much. Oooohhhh lick my minkie Daddy, I love this so much, please lick me" she cried

I lowered my mouth and snaked my tongue against her bummy, hooking it into her hole and then licking up at the bottom of her minkie, the place where all the nectar ran. She was creaming and I drank at the fountain.

At this point my cock was about ready to explode all over the bed. I needed to fuck her. I was afraid to fuck her but knew it was going to happen. It was inevitable. Her bummy was one thing and although she loved it and wanted more, breaking her cherry, drawing blood was another.

Chapter 28 - Minkie Time

"My angel, I need to fuck you again, I need to feel my big cock in you. I need to fill your minkie with my milk princess" I said in a low lusty voice

She sensed my urgency.

"Oh Daddy, take me, fuck me however you want. I want to feel your milk in me again. Fuck your baby girl. I like saying that word. Fuck me Daddy" she cried aloud

I gave her button one last suck and then rose up on my knees. I lifted her legs off the bed and bent them at the knees pushing them towards her chest. Her treasure opened, wet, glistening, ready. Her pussy flaps were folded to one side. I told her to hold her knees up and I positioned my engorged, throbbing cock at the entrance to her.

"My love, when I push my cock into you it will hurt a little bit but don't be afraid, I am not going to break your hymen just yet. I will save that for you to do. Right now I want to open you up a bit so you get used to the feel of my cock in your minkie" 

"You did so well with your bummy, I don't think you are going to have a problem but I still want to go slow" I said softly

I slowly pushed my pulsing member at her tiny hairless pussy and felt its resistance to my intruder. There was copious amounts of pussy juice and my precum to make her slick and wet. The first dozen or so pushes allowed me to get my knob into her. 

I kept my eyes locked with hers. She was smiling, knowing what was about to happen but was unsure as well. Her minkie was nothing like her bummy. Her bummy opened up almost immediately allowing my cock to enter her.

I continued with slow rhythmic movements until I could feel her muscles relax.

"Daddy that feels really good and it doesn't hurt at all. Thank you for being gentle with me. I love this and I am so happy." she mewled

"I am going to push into you a little further my love but when I feel your hymen I will stop Ok?" 

"Will I know when you are touching my hymen Daddy?" 

"Yes you will know and so will I" I replied

I started lengthening my stroke. She kept her legs up against her chest, so trusting. Her minkie pointed upward allowing my marauding member to plunder her. She opened easily and surprisingly accepted my throbbing cock without the slightest hesitation. 

I was now fucking almost two inches of my cock into her little wet pussy. I slowed down my stroke and pushed slowly, deeper and then I felt it. The resistance, the little piece of skin that made her a virgin, the little piece I was about to rip open with my pulsing cock.

"Listen angel, I am going to roll over onto my back and I want you on top of me. That way you can control what is about to come. When we break you hymen it is going to sting and there will be some blood but don't worry that is normal and it will only hurt for a little while." I said in a soothing voice.

I pulled out of her and rolled over. Before I could get my head down she was on top of me guiding my slick cock to her minkie hole. I entered her easily once again and laid still letting her control everything. 

She pushed down slowly until we felt her hymen. She worked my cock up and down, pulling nearly all the way out and then back into that wonderfully tight hole. Finally the moment arrived, she was ready, I was ready. She pushed down slowly and then without warning dropped down on me with all her weight. 

A small scream escaped her lips and I pulled her face to mine, covering her mouth with mine.

"Ooooohhhhh Daddy it hurts so bad" she cried with real tears.

"Lift up and pull my cock out" 

"No, I want you to hold me tight. I feel so full and it feels good but it stings a little. Don't move Daddy, just lay there and hold me" she said, tears now rolling down her cheeks

I kissed away her tears and held her tight against me, my pulsing cock buried in her tiny pussy. It was flexing and with each pulse she winced a little. After what seemed an eternity she began to relax. She smiled at me.

"Does this mean I am not a virgin anymore Daddy?" she questioned with smirk

"Yes my princess it means you are not a virgin anymore. Daddy busted your little cherry for you, well actually you busted your own" I said with a laugh

"I am so happy now, I thought I was happy before but now I am so very happy. I have thought about this for a long time and now that it finally happened...I am so glad it was with you Daddy" she said as she hugged me tight

We lay together holding each other for many minutes, my cock still as hard and eager to shoot my payload into her. She slowly started to wiggle her little pussy against me, pushing down further instead of pulling out. She pushed and stopped, pushed and stopped. I was already into her as far as I could go in this position but she managed to get a little movement from this. I just let her do her thing, without moving or bucking my hips, which is what I really wanted to do.

After a few minutes she lifted her pelvis up and withdrew about half of my cock and pushed back down again.

"It doesn't hurt anymore" 

"Ok, but go slow my angel, we don't want to overdo this and you end up being sore. I want nothing but pleasure from and for you from this moment on" I said whispering in her ear

Her tears all dry and with a beaming smile, she sat up placing her hands on my chest for balance. She sat with a leg on each side of me and proceeded to slowly move up and down, awkward at first but after a few minutes, she developed a rhythm. A rhythm that was driving me crazy. My balls were so full and my cock ached it was so hard.

"Oh Daddy I love this so much. It fills me up way more than when you fucked my bummy. I like this a lot, but don't stop playing with my bummy, we don't want her to get jealous." she said with a laugh

"Baby girl, Daddy needs to fuck you and shoot my milk into your pussy Ok, my cock is so hard and my balls are full of my milk" I asked

"Oh yes Daddy, I think I am ready for you to fuck me now, my minkie feels so good and doesn't hurt one bit" she replied

Without releasing my cock from her pussy I sat up and held her tight to my chest and turned over laying her gently on the bed. Her legs now wrapped around my waist offered up her pussy.

I placed my hands on either side of her head, bent and kissed her full on the lips sliding my tongue into her eager mouth. She sucked at it greedily. I knew she was ready to get her first real fucking.

Feeling an urgency in her as well, I sat up and gripped her hips and slid my engorged cock out until only the knob was inside. I pushed slowly back into her hairless 11 year old pussy until my balls touched her sweet ass.

Her tiny bald minkie was full of my plundering love muscle. I pulled out and pushed back in with a bit more speed and after about a dozen was in fuck mode.

I pumped my hard throbbing cock into her tiny hairless 11 year old pussy pulling her hips each time I felt my balls slap her. She was now moaning and crying my name.

"Yes Daddy, fuck me, fuck me Daddy. Ooh Ooh Ooh" she cried with each thrust into her wet little pussy.

"Daddy loves you baby girl. Feel my cock my angel. Daddy is going to fill your little cunt with his milk" I howled

"Daddy, Oohh Daddy fuck me, fuck your little girl good. I want you to fuck me like you fuck Aunty. Fuck me hard Daddy"

"Oh yes Daddy, give it to me, fill my little pussy with your milk, fuck me good Daddy, make me cum" she cried

I continued for another minute or so fucking her little pussy with wild abandon and then I felt her legs tighten and she began bucking her hips at me. She was forcing her little minkie against my thick cock. I felt her pussy spasm and then I exploded.

"Daddy Daddy Oh you feel so good. Shoot your milk into me Daddy, Ooooohhhh I'm having an orgasm Daddy. Fuck me Daddy. Fuck me, Fuck Me, Fuck Me. Fuck your little girl" she cried loudly

I pumped at her minkie wildly. Jet after jet of my thick hot sperm shot into her. The sound of my cock plunging into her little girl pussy full of my cum was incredible, my pulsing cock had her full of my milk which now was running down over her little pink bummy and each time I thrust at her, my cock forced more sperm into her and more out. Her pussy clenched me, her control incredible. We both collapsed. 

I never thought it possible for an 11 year old girl to orgasm and maybe she is special in that respect, I don't know. I do know one thing and that is my orgasms are so much stronger with her than with Mayleena. I cum a lot more as well and being as how she is so small, there isn't enough room for my cock and my milk.

We dozed off for what seemed like only a few minutes and was awakened by the phone. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

 

Chapter 29 - Overnight Stay

"Hi Tony, is everything alright?" Mayleena asked 

"Yes, perfectly, why do you ask?" I replied sleepily

"Well the phone rang quite a few times" she continued

"I was sleeping on the sofa and Flo was asleep in the spare room and I was dreaming about a phone ringing and then I woke up and realized it was for real" I replied

Mayleena laughed.

I looked at the clock. It was now 4:45 and my how time flies when you are having fun.

"You sound a bit tipsy?" I questioned pulling up a bar stool and spinning around away from the counter.

"Oh Tony, we are so bad and we have a problem. I have another favor to ask and really both of us are so ashamed but we have been drinking and I must say a little to much. Dinner is a little late and my cousin wants us to stay the night but I explained to them that Flo is with you and that it wouldn't be fair to ask being as how you were so good to take care of her for the day. Really though, I have had way too much to drink and we were having such a great time, we forgot all about you guys there." Mayleena rambled

Flo had come into the kitchen and crawled up on my knees and was now sitting on my knees facing me. I ran my hands down her back, over her amazing little ass, up her side and paused over her little titty. I brushed it with my thumb and she shuddered.

"Oh Mayleena my love, you won't be able to come home this evening and you want me to take care of her for the whole night as well?" I questioned

You should have seen the look on Flo's face. She put her arms around me and hugged me tight. She sucked one of my nipples into her mouth and bit it softly. The sensation made my cock twitch. She grasped my semi with both hands looking up at me with a smile.

"Well, hold on a minute, I think you should talk to her first" I stated

"No don't wake her up"

"Too late, I can hear her coming down the hall, I guess she heard the phone ringing as well"

"Who is it Daddy Tony"

"Flo, come here for a minute, your Aunty wants to talk to you" 

She released one hand from my now hardening cock and grasped the phone with the other. Flo squeezed my cock just behind the knob then slid her hand down to my balls and worked it back up to the knob.

"Hi Aunty! Yes I am fine, Daddy Tony is taking good care of me. Yes we had breakfast and lunch and then he fell asleep on the sofa so I went for a sleep in the spare room. No, I don't mind Aunty. No I will be Ok, don't worry about me. I am a big girl now you know. Sure, I will take care of him too. I love him a lot Aunty, just like he was my real dad" she said softly

"Aunty wants to talk to you again Daddy Tony" Flo said beaming

While Mayleena rambled on about how sorry she was and how she would make it up to me, my little princess had worked my cock hard again. I could not believe how many times and how quickly she could get me hard. The feeling of her soft warm hands on my cock was very stimulating. She slowly slid her hands up and down squeezing and pulling the hard-on building blood into my now purple helmet.

"Tony, I am so sorry and really ashamed of myself"

"Listen Mayleena, my love, things like this do happen and although I think you should have had a little more control, I forgive you. Don't worry about Flo, she is pretty easy to care for and really quite independant so really she is no problem. Have a good time and call me in the morning. I love you"

I said my goodbye to Mayleena and she said she would call before they left in the morning which she said jokingly wouldn't be until around noon because Dorina was drunk and would probably have a hang-over in the morning.

"I love you Daddy Tony, when can we fuck again?" she asked kissing my ear.

I pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest.

"When can we fuck? Right now you little nymph, you are so bad and I love you too, very much. I don't know what I am going to do when my holiday is over and I won't be able to fuck you anymore" 

"What do you mean when your holiday is over?" she asked

"Well, you know I am only here on holidays and until something changes I need to go back home and deal with many things" I replied

She started to cry.

"But you told me you wouldn't leave me" she whimpered

Chapter 30 - Naughty Little Girls

"I am not leaving my love, I am merely going back home to take care of some things so when I come back I can stay forever." I replied wiping away her tears

"So you are coming back and you will still be my Daddy"

"Yes Angel, I am coming back and yes I will still be your Daddy"

I grabbed both of her amazing little ass cheeks and pulled her closer. I pushed my engorged cock down between her legs and lifted her up. She was so wet, I could not believe how wet this little 11 year old pussy got. My cock found her tiny hole with ease and I set her down on top of my cock and buried it into her in one smooth motion. She moaned...

"Aaaahhhh Daddy that feels so good, fuck me with your big strong cock, fuck me now Daddy. Fill your little girl again with your milk." she whispered

"I love saying that nasty word, is it Ok to say that word so much?" she questioned

"My angel, fuck is an appropriate word for what we are doing and it is certainly a lot easier to say than make love to me or some other useless expression when really we are fucking" I replied

"You called my minkie a cunt. What is that word Daddy"

"Well there are many names for a minkie and that is just another one. It is like saying fuck. Cunt is a naughty word for your minkie"

"It makes me feel like such a naughty girl when I say that word, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck me with your big cock, fuck me with your big hard cock. I love saying that" she said smiling

"Can I use the other word too Daddy?"

"Sure you can, with me you can say or do anything"

"Fuck my little cunt Daddy"

"Oh I will Baby Girl, Daddy loves fucking you so much and you get me so hard so fast"

"I like saying that, it makes me feel like a naughty girl"

Her little pussy was so tight but yet so flexible and she took my swollen cock with ease. I was amazed at not only her willingness to please but her need to be pleased. She was a natural nymph and she was way beyond her young years. 

My cock was so hard it ached. I lifted her up by her ass cheeks and pushed her down again. I was in her as far as her minkie would allow and then; I felt it. The tight ring of her cervix. She pushed back away from me and looked at me strangely.

"What is that Daddy, it feels like another hole. When you push on it I can feel it pushing in my stomach. It feels strange but nice" she said inquisitively

"That is your cervix my angel, that is where a man's milk goes to make a baby" I replied

"Can you shoot your milk in there Daddy, will it feel good?" she asked

"Well I don't know if I can but we can try if you like and will it feel good I don't know that as well" 

We both looked at each other very intensely and she sat there moving slightly back and forth until I felt the tip of my knob on center of her cervical hole. She pushed down softly at first and then when that didn't produce results, she dropped down hard. I could almost hear the pop as my cock entered her deeply. I was there, in the doorway to her womb. Her cervical sphincter gripped my knob like a vice. I actually felt a little discomfort at the feeling but looking at her, with her beaming smile, I knew she was content.

"Did you feel that Daddy? Can you feel me holding you? It feels really weird" 

I clenched back and let my knob pop back out of her cervical hole. She was disappointed. 

"No don't pull out Daddy, I want you to shoot your milk in there, can you Daddy, please I want to feel it" she whined

"Ok my love, sit back down carefully" I replied

Once again, she wiggled until she felt my throbbing cock knob positioned in the opening to her womb. When she felt it, she dropped down and this time with ease I entered her most sacred place. The sensation was excruciatingly exquisite and I could feel the tightening in my balls. 

"My angel, my milk is nearly ready for you" I said huskily

"Oh my Daddy, you have no idea how good this feels" she replied

She moved up and down, more of a rocking motion and even though there was no slide movement of my cock in her cervical hole, the tightness and the pinch of the muscle brought my cock to a boil. I exploded into her deepest place.

The first spurt was powerful and when she felt my milk enter her, she shuddered and I knew success was achieved once again. She clung to me and pushed down even harder, wanting to engulf my throbbing cock even further into her treasure.

I pumped my hips at her, helping her bury my cock into her and each time she pushed down I exploded another jet of my milk into her little girl womb. She was ecstatic, her ecstasy engulfing. Wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over us both. When finally she could not feel any more sperm shooting from my cock, she sat down with all her weight and wrapped her arms around my neck and purred. I softly ran my fingers over her titties. Her tiny nipples jumped to attention.

"Mmmmm Daddy, I love it when you touch me. My body is yours and only yours" she purred

"My angel, your body is so sensitive to my touch and your minkie and bummy love my cock. You are one in a million my love and your body turns me on so much" I replied

We sat like that for a few minutes and then my cock shrunk enough to pop back out of her cervix. She shuddered again.

"Oh Daddy, I want you to put your big powerful cock in that hole every time we fuck my minkie, Ok?" she queried

"Well my angel, I will put my cock wherever you want it. It is all yours, my body is yours as well and whatever makes you happy is what I want" I replied

It was now close to 6:00 and we still had a couple hours of daylight left.

"Now, I think we should go shower, cool down a bit and get some fresh air. Why don't we go to the park for a while. We have all night my angel and a little fresh air will do us both some good" 

"Ok Daddy, that sounds great" she replied

We showered. Even though I had just blown a wad into my pre-teen lover, it was difficult to watch her in the shower, soaping down, bending over, exposing her treasure with absolutely no inhibition. She was truly mine. Her body was mine. That amazing little body, tight little ass, hips, thumb holes, clitoris, puffy titties, totally, totally mine. If indeed there is heaven on earth, it was there, in her.

We got dressed and now very comfortable with each other, we touched often. I loved the feel of her little ass and she loved it when I brushed my fingers lightly over her wonderful pert titties.

She also would touch my cock, wrapping her small hands around it, fondling my balls and even once snaked a finger over my bum hole, that send a shiver up my spine. I could see how once you got used to it, how pleasurable it could be.

I put on a pair of soft loose shorts and a T-shirt and my sandals. Flo put on the mid thigh skirt she came with. Her blouse was a little dirty so I dug up one of Mayleena's. It fit not too bad either, a little baggy but great for the park.

Chapter 31 - Double Swings

We strolled down the sidewalk a few block and I could hear the noise coming from the park on the next block.

"I don't want to go to this park Daddy, there is another one a few blocks further down this street. Nobody goes there anymore because the new one has more things but I like the old swings at the old park" Flo said squeezing my hand

"I don't care which one we go to my love, I am enjoying our walk and if it is a few blocks further, all the better" I replied

We continued on past the new park, full of screaming children and screaming parents and just three blocks further was the old park. 

From the street some distance from the entrance, even though it was set back from the street about 15 yards I could just see the swings, four of them. The street itself was a dead end and there was nothing but an open field on the other side of the street.

We walked towards the swings and when we were about 30 yards away, Flo released my hand and ran to grab a middle swing. I looked around at the rest of the park and noticed it was quite secluded and from where the swings were you could see down the street a fair distance.

I calmly walked over to the swing next to her, sat down and took hold of the chains. I started to pump. It brought back so many memories, the feeling of centrifugal force, the wind in your hair.

"Don't you just love this Daddy, this is my favorite park and my favorite swing" she said joyfully

After a few minutes, she stopped and jumped off her swing and came over to mine, indicating she wanted to climb on mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Do you remember when you were a kid and one person sat and the other person stood. You pump in one direction with your feet and I pump in the other" she explained

"Yes I remember that, is that what you want to do?" I asked

"Can we?" she replied

She mounted the swing with a foot on either side of me. Bad scene, her minkie was right in my face.

"My angel, are you aware of what this might look like?" I asked

"Sure, it looks like a dirty man smelling a young girl in her private parts" she giggled

"Oh yes it does and thank God we can see anyone coming long before they actually see us" I replied

I started to pump and then on the back swing she pumped. Each time she pushed her minkie into my face. Her skirt flaring with the wind and panties were all that was between my face and her pussy. 

"Wait a minute, stop the swing" 

I drug my feet on the ground and when the swing had stopped, she jumped to the ground. She looked around then in one swift movement took off her thong panties and threw them at me. I caught them with my teeth, as both hands were still on the swing chains and was caught completely by surprise.

"What the hell are you doing Flo?" I asked

"Just wait Daddy" she replied

She jumped back up onto the swing and resumed her previous position. I pumped, she pumped and within a few seconds we were swinging in a large arc. Each time the swing went back her short skirt caught the wind and there it was. My treasure, my hairless little girl pussy...

"Kiss me Daddy" she squealed

Each time she pushed her minkie into me, I snaked my tongue along her slit. She was already wet and the little mix of sweat and her juice was an aphrodisiac for me. My cock sprang to attention and with the wind flairing the pantleg, somehow my cock had worked its way from pointing down my leg to bulging at the waistband of my shorts.

She threw her head back each time my tongue touched her. She tasted so good, I could have lapped at her watering hole all day. I kept a good eye open on the road, which was very difficult because the close up view of her little hairless honey pot was all I wanted to look at.

The swing slowed and when it had come to almost a stop she turned around and started to pump again, only this time she was pushing her amazingly beautiful ass in my face. I loved this girl, she knew exactly what to do and when to do it, to keep the party alive.

I wrapped my elbows around the chains and separated her ass cheeks with my fingers and dove in. She went crazy as she has before when I touch or lick her bummy. What a girl, she just loves her bummy licks. 

I pulled on her cheeks and buried my tongue into her ass as far as I could. I loved it as much as she did. That tight little love ring opened and closed easily inviting my probing tongue to ever deeper places. Squeals of delight escaped her beautiful lips.

After a few minutes of this my cock, already hard as a rock was a missile pointing straight up. The only thing stopping my swollen muscle was the waist band of my shorts.

I looked around again to make sure all was well, scouting the dense forest on all four sides to the park. I looked down the road, coast was clear.

I released my grip on her wet little ass and pushed down the front of my shorts exposing about 4 inches of my turgid love muscle. I reached up and pulled her down to a crouch and in one swift movement buried my exposed cock into her wet eager ass. She wailed.

"Oh yes Daddy, fuck me. Fuck your baby girls bummy. Fuck me Daddy" she cried

"Baby girl, you feel so good. You amaze me Flo. Your little bummy loves Daddy's big throbbing cock and Daddy's cock loves his little girls bummy" I whispered in her ear

"My bummy is all yours Daddy, I love you. I love your big hard cock in my bummy and my minkie. Shoot your milk in me Daddy. Fill my bummy with your milk" she mewled

The movement of the swing actually helped me and on every arc my cock slid in and out so naturally. I felt her stiffen a little and she clenched her bummy.

"Are you ready my baby girl. Are you ready for Daddy's milk?" I grunted

"Oh yes, give it to me Daddy, give it to me now" she cried

I pulled at her with more force and even though I only had about half of my cock in her ass, it was enough. I felt my balls tighten and could feel the hot sticky sperm making its way down the pipe to my bulging knob and heading straight for her tight little ass. The moment she felt the first hot jet hit her insides, she started. Her little tight ass clenched me over and over, milking my pulsing cock of every last drop of sperm.

"Yes Daddy, give it to me, give me all your sweet milk. Fill my bummy Daddy. Oh I love you so much" she cried

She sank on me, exhausted from the workout on the swing and from the good ass fucking. I too was exhausted. My arms still wrapped around the chains, I pulled her close. We sat stuck together like that for nearly 15 minutes, reveling in the bliss of orgasm, orgasm together, father and daughter, man and child. She was mine, my little girl and she loved me and love fucking me. There are no words to describe sexual compatibility and the feeling of being in the same space with someone you love.

"Flo my darling little girl, you are amazing and I love you, I really love you" I said softly in her ear.

"Daddy Tony, you are my whole world, I want for nothing more than to be your little girl and to fuck like this every day. I know I am only 11 but when you are inside me I feel like a woman. I feel complete when you shoot your milk into me. I want to feel like that always" she said, turning and kissing me on the cheek.

We waited several more minutes before she jumped to the ground. She looked at me with such emotion, such intensity, such innocence. She truly was content. It was written in her eyes.

She walked a bit closer to the hedge surrounding the park and crouched down. She turned slightly so that I had an unobstructed view of her ass, spread and dripping my milk. After a few clenches, she got up and walked over to me with an amazingly big smile, totally content in herself.

"I love you Tony and I love your milk in me. My bummy loves that big hard cock of yours, that is for sure." she giggled.

Chapter 32 - Take it Easy Time

We walked back to the house without so much as one word spoken, hand in hand, occasionally squeezing each others, not looking. Just walking, so peacefully and so content with life, with the situation, with each other.

It was now almost 8:00 and starting to get dark outside. I went around and closed and locked all the windows, pulled all the curtains and locked the front and back doors. I sat down in the chair and turned on the TV.

"Well my naughty little girl, what do you want for supper?" I asked

"How about we make some sandwiches, that would be really easy and then we can relax and watch some TV" she replied

"Oh well that is really different, watch TV, you don't want to fuck anymore?" I asked with a laugh

"Daddy, of course I want to fuck, if it were up to me we would be fucking right now and for every minute for the rest of the night, but I thought that you might need a little rest to make more milk. If you want to fuck me, I am always ready" she replied with a grin.

I made sandwiches and some hot chocolate. We sat at the table staring at each other, making kiss face noises. I thought, how did I get this lucky? She was so sexy if that word even can be used for an 11 year old. She was all of that and I loved her.

We finished our snack, cleaned the kitchen and headed for the living room.

"On second thought my love, I am going to change my cloths and get into something a little more comfortable" 

"Me too Daddy, can I have one of your T-shirts?" she asked

"Sure my love, come with me, maybe we should have a quick shower before putting on clean cloths. A quick shower, no monkey business understood?" 

I grabbed a pair of soft cotton cut-offs and a sleeveless tank top and gave her one of my white cotton T-shirts. I remember the first time she used it, it nearly touched the floor.

We showered quickly and put on our cloths, a little touchy feely but no monkey business.

We found a channel we both liked, a feel good movie that started at 9:00. We only missed the beginning few minutes. The movie was about a young girl coming of age and the problems she was having dealing with that traumatic period in a young persons life. How appropriate. Flo commented about how she was lucky that she had me and didn't have to deal with all the uncertainty and how silly boys were at that age.

My little girl, so young yet so mature.

We snuggled, her with her back to me, nestled with her head on my bicep. I could feel the heat from her bummy against my crotch. I slid my hand into the arm hole of the T-shirt and toyed with her puffy little tittie, ever so responsive turning into a little raisin, then puffy again each time I brushed it or tweaked it. Then...

I awoke with a numbness in my hand because I had slept on it. I glanced at my watch. It was 1:20 in the morning and my little lover had already awoken her favorite play thing. She had undone my button and downed the zipper and had her hand inside my cut-offs. Her warm hand slowly massaging my nearly erect cock. She truly loved my cock.

Chapter 33 - The Puppet is Awake

Now awake but a bit groggy, my cock turned into a missile. I massaged her little titties and she purred aloud. The little puffy nipple cones were now becoming accustomed to my touch and I could actually squeeze them gently between my thumb and forefinger bringing her great pleasure. I loved them, so tiny, so soft and so responsive.

"My Angel, what have you got there?" I asked

"Your cock was starting to grow while you were asleep and I could feel it pressing against my bummy cheeks and I decided to play a little with my favorite toy" she replied stretching

She released my cock and pulled out her hand. She turned around to face me and moved up until our faces were together and pushed her other hand deep into my pants and cupped both of my balls in her warm little hand. My cock pulsed. She had me, she knew it. She knew what I liked.

She kissed me on the lips, sucking, trying to draw out my tongue. I gave it to her willingly and eagerly. She sucked it deep into her mouth and both danced. She was becoming a very good kisser and her lips were so soft.

It is hard to explain the rapture when a precocious young girl wants to investigate willingly with a grown man. There is a certain innocence on her part and guilt on your part that plays an important role but more than her innocence is her desire to investigate and to please.

I never forced her to do anything and where we were was more her doing than mine. That did not make it right nor did it absolve me of any guilt but if it feels good, do it. I will surely burn in hell for this but at that moment it didn't matter. I was willing to endure eternity suffering to be with my little lover as long as she wanted me.

I toyed with her tongue, kissing her deep. I pressed my palm against her tiny titties letting her continue massaging my balls. Her tiny warm hands worked magic on me. I needed her again.

I had lost count of the number of times she got me hard and then cried to have my milk pumped into her. She was my little cock hound and she loved me fucking her.

I pulled my probing tongue from her wet eager mouth and slid down and pulled up the T-shirt to expose her tiny titties. I gently pulled one into my mouth and gripped her back to pull her closer. She pulled at my head, pressing my mouth harder against her tiny breast. I ran my tongue over it, around it and worked the tiny nipple until it was hard. 

I nibbled at it softly. She loved that and moaned in my ear. I continued suckling her tiny cones first one then the other until she was bucking her hips at me. I knew it was time to shove my cock into her. I slid off my shorts and sat up pulling her with me and let her tiny hairless pussy slide up the underside of my throbbing cock. The vein was pulsing.

"Oh Daddy, I love you so much. We are so good together. I love fucking Daddy. I don't think there is anything better than fucking" she whispered

I lifted her up, one leg on either side of mine, and placed my knob at the entrance to her treasure. Once again my throbbing cock was going to enter her tiny pussy and pump another load of sperm into her. She was so wet my balls were already slick with her juice. 

I dropped her down slowly, entering her warm, tight little pussy. It was so beautiful, puffy mons, totally visible, hairless and wet, wet, wet. Her pussy got so wet.

She clung to me, her head buried in the crook of my neck, purring. 

"Oh Daddy, will it always feel this good?" she asked

"Yes my kitten, it will always feel this good. You need to understand that love plays a huge part in the feeling and when two people really love each other, there is nothing more enjoyable than fucking." 

"Daddy, I love you so much and don't ever want to lose the feeling. It is so wonderful and when you push your cock into me, my mind and body melt into yours. I am yours Daddy." she moaned in my ear.

"My love, you are mine and I am yours. I have never felt anything like this before" I replied

"When you and Aunty make love, do you feel the same way?" she asked

"No, Flo when Mayleena and I have sex it is very good and I enjoy it but it is not like with you. I am totally blown away by you and never in my wildest dreams ever would have thought that sex with an 11 year old would be like this. You are amazing" I replied

She purred and worked my cock deeper and deeper into her treasure, seeking the spot. After a minute or so buried totally into her minkie, we both felt what we were searching for. Her cervical hole was waiting for my missile. I lifted her up a bit worked my cock in her.

"Daddy put your big cock in my other hole" she purred

"Wait baby girl, let's fuck a bit first Ok!" 

"OK Daddy, whatever you want is what I want. Fuck me then Daddy" she whispered  
We worked at each other, sliding my throbbing cock into her hairless little girl pussy, ever slowly, feeling the entire length of my cock enter her and then pull back. She worked her muscles against my pulsing cock and milked me. Each stroke a new sensation, stronger, pulling me into her wet eager hole. 

After several minutes, I could sense she was holding back.

"Oh Daddy, I am so ready to explode. Give me your big cock Daddy. Fuck my little cunt. Oohh I love saying that. Fuck your little girl good, shove your big cock into me Daddy. Give it to me. I need to feel you, I need your milk Daddy. Fuck me!" she cried

"I love saying that word, it makes me feel like a dirty little girl and I love it" she cooed

I pushed her down slowly and in concert we positioned my turgid cock on her cervix. She relaxed her weight on me and I felt a small resistance and then I entered her. She wailed.

"Oh yes, Daddy, that is what I want. Fuck me Daddy, fuck me deep, shoot your milk into your baby girl Daddy" she cried

"Yes my angel, I can feel you, can you feel it too?" I asked

"Yes Daddy, I love this feeling, knowing your are so deep in my minkie, in my special place. Shoot your milk into me Daddy" she purred

She moved up and down and from the sensation it felt like my knob was moving about an inch back and forth in her cervical hole. The pressure and sensation as intense. My balls were full.

I exploded into my baby girl. When she felt the first jet of my hot sticky sperm, she coiled and sank down, pushing my cock even further into her special place. Her arms wrapped around my neck, she pulled hard, her body shaking from the explosion within her. I gripped her bummy cheeks, one in each hand and pulled her hard against me seeking an even deeper penetration. I cannot be sure but I thought I must have at least an inch and a half of my pulsing cock past her cervical hole. We were in another world, two bodies melted into one. Spurt after spurt of my cum entered her, filling her special place.

"Oh Daddy, fuck me, push, push your big hard cock into my minkie, fill me with your milk Daddy. Oh it feels so warm" she cried

"My God Daddy, you are so wonderful to me. I love you so much Daddy." she continued

Her cervix had a grip on my cock and milked it. We sat glued to each other, her impaled on my pulsating cock. My balls now empty after pumping her pussy full of my sperm. The feeling was incredible.

We sat like that for almost 10 minutes, our breathing slowly returning to normal, our wetness obvious, the scent of cum and just fucked pussy in the air. 

She finally pushed back and kissed me tenderly.

"Daddy, you are so special. I love you so much. I love your cock. I love getting fucked, there is nothing I like more and want more and more and more" she mewled

I hugged her close and returned her kisses. Moving my hands down to her sweet ass cheeks, I gripped them both, slightly separating them. I sought her bummy. Sensing my quest, she pushed out her bummy. My finger found her hole, wet, soft and relaxed. I toyed with it for a few minutes, circling her puckered rosebud. Each movement brought moans.

"Oh Daddy, I love it when you play with my bummy. It sends shivers through my whole body. Even my minkie loves it when you touch my little hole" she cooed

I could feel my sperm and her juice running on my legs. Her pussy was leaking my milk. 

"Daddy, I can feel your milk coming out of my minkie, I think I need to pee as well. Carry me to the bathroom" 

I stood up and she wrapped her legs around my back, her minkie stuck to my navel. I could feel her wetness. I walked carrying her weight with my hands on her bum cheeks, her arms wrapped around my neck. She kissed me and told me she loved me. She had no idea how much I loved her, an 11 year old, my lover.

We had slept for nearly 4 hours and it was now nearly 2:15, neither of us tired.

Chapter 34 - A Soapy Orgasm

She brought endurance in me like I have never felt before. I have always been sexual and have always loved sex and my recuperative ability has always been good. However, she brings me to sexual readiness just by being there. She knows exactly what I like, when I like it and knows how to bring it about. She is an amazing little girl and I love her. 

I want nothing more than to please her, to make her want me, to make her moan, to make her ask me for more, to fuck her like I have never fucked a woman before. She is 11 and more a woman than most women. Amazingly beautiful, amazingly sexual, amazingly satisfying. Mine to do whatever I wished and she loved every second of it and wanted more.

I started the shower and turned the water a little warm. It was early in the morning and the house was a little on the cool side. We both hopped into the shower and I immediately grabbed the soap and began running my soapy hands over her, lathering her up. She stood with the spray on her tiny titties, her back pressed against me, arms back holding my biceps. Mine. 

I ran my open palms over her tiny little titties bringing pleasurable sounds. She loved having her titties touched. Her first experience brought some discomfort but now she pushed them out, offering them up to my hands. My little titties. She loved my attention to them.

I moved my right hand down to her hairless little girl pussy, continuing my massaging her puffy little titties. I sought her clitoris. Rubbing it side to side, letting it flick across my finger made her moan.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, you do know how to make me. I want you so much Daddy." she mewled

"Oh Baby Girl, you are amazing, your minkie is absolutely a work of God, there is certainly no other like it. I love it. I love you my little girl" I said lustily.

I loved her, she was mine to do with as I pleased. I knew, no matter what I wanted, she would comply willingly and wantingly, seeking further pleasure. She was my little girl. I loved her. I wanted her. I wanted to bury my cock in her at every instant.

I continued my massaging her clitoris. I felt her legs weaken several times but held her up with my other hand firmly gripping her little titties. Her legs buckled, my left arm bearing her weight for a few seconds while she recovered.

"Oh Daddy, I am going to orgasm again. Oh yes, rub my button Daddy. Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh" she wailed

I flicked her button from side to side while massaging her right tittie, my forearm bearing her weight. Her legs collapsed momentarily and then she went rigid in my arms, her body shuddering with passion. My baby girl exploded.

I was not sure this girl was normal. How was it possible for someone to orgasm so many times and so easily. How was it possible for her, being only 11 years old, to be able to take my cock, all of it, time after time and still want more. She was amazing. Perfect in every way and in only one day had surpassed any and all the other women in my life and that included Mayleena, who was fantastic but nowhere near my Flo.

I held her minkie firmly with one finger inside, more or less supporting her as she convulsed time and time again until finally she turned and put her arms around my waist.

"Daddy, I am so happy. I love what you do to my body and my orgasms are getting stronger and better now that I know how to control them. My little titties love it when you massage them softly and my button is so sensitive" 

My cock was semi hard. She reached down cupping my balls with one hand softly massaging them.

"Your balls are so big. Are they full yet Daddy? Do you have more milk or should we wait a little bit?" she asked looking up at my face. The water ran down between us.

"They are big aren't they but I don't think they are full yet. I think my cock needs a little rest. You tire him out young lady. I don't know where you get the energy." 

"Daddy, you have no idea. Today, I have thought of nothing else but fucking and sucking your big powerful cock. I have thought of nothing but you kissing my minkie and my bummy. I have thought of nothing but you pushing your big strong cock into my bummy and my minkie. I cannot seem to get enough, I don't ever want that to change" 

"Well my little nymph, I hope that never changes as well. It is going to be very difficult for us both, you understand that. I too want nothing more than to kiss your bummy and minkie and to fuck you and fuck you and fuck you. You must be very mature about this young lady and not do anything that will cause suspicion." 

"Don't worry Daddy, I won't ever do anything like that, I don't ever want this to stop" she said very matter of factly.

"I promise I will be really careful, but if we get the chance for even 5 minutes, can we touch each other?" she asked

"Or if I get the chance to touch your big beautiful cock for just a few seconds, can I?" she continued

"Like I said, we must be very careful and I mean very careful and yes we can touch and yes you can touch me, happy now?" I asked

"Yes, I am very happy, can we go back to bed now?" she asked

"I want to suck my Daddy's big cock and taste his milk again, can I" she asked inquisitively

"Well my love, let's get out of the shower and see what we can get up to. It is almost 3:30 and I am not tired and it does not look like you are either" 

We took our leisure toweling dry, touching each other, kissing, drying spots on each others bodies. We brushed our teeth, her standing with her cute tummy against the sink and me right behind her, my semi-rigid cock against her back, my knob just nestled at the top of her bummy cheeks. God she was a picture of beauty. So young and innocent, body a little pudgy here and there with baby fat. Her little titties with pink puffy nipples.

I finished first and headed to the kitchen for something to drink. I stood there slightly bent at the waist peering into the fridge trying to decide what I wanted. I heard her come in behind me and stood by my side. She slid her hand behind and with her fingers gently pulled my now swollen testicles slightly back and pushed her thumb against my bum hole. 

I jumped at first which made her laugh but then she started to rotate her thumb. The sensation was extremely pleasurable and now I knew why she liked it.

"Do you like that Daddy?" she questioned

"Yes, baby girl it feels good." I replied

She released her thumb and gripped my balls, slowly rolling them in her palm. She truly loved my cock and my balls and although time would tell, I attributed this to some new novelty and after some time the thrill will wear off and she will be like all other normal women, if there is such a thing.

"I think I will have some apple juice, what will you have my love" I asked

"Apple juice is good for me as well" she replied

Chapter 35 - One Good Suck Deserves A Lick

I poured a large glass for each of us and headed to the bedroom. The juice tasted great and satisfied my thirst. I sat with my back against the wall with my knees bent and resting on the bed. I heard her in the bathroom and a few minutes later she entered the bedroom. She was so beautiful and so mine.

She crawled up the bed on her tummy and pushed my feet apart. Seeing her crawl like that caused my cock to harden. Her cute little ass, wiggling from side to side, was amazing. Her dimples, so sexy.

Resting on her elbows she grasped my cock in one hand and cupped my balls with the other, running her tongue the full length of my cock, then engulfing my helmet between her pouty full lips. Little girl lips, pulling on my knob, suckling, seeking my juice. 

She sucked hard and I could feel her drawing my balls tight within my sack. God she was good and she loved it. She attacked my cock with such commitment to what she was after and my cock delivered. Copious amounts of precum oozed from my bulging cock head. The vein on the bottom side pulsed so strong I could feel it as her lips glided over it.

She sucked my cock with such enthusiasm and now had any woman I have ever known beat hands down on quality. She was my baby girl and she loved her Daddy's cock.

"Baby girl, Daddy loves you. Daddy loves you so much. Oh Baby girl you suck Daddy so good, you are amazing" I murmured

"Ohhh Daddy, I love your big cock so much and your juices are so wonderful." she said pulling her mouth off my cock momentarily.

"Flo, my love I can feel my milk coming, do you want me to shoot it into your mouth or do you want me to fuck you?" I asked

"Ohhh Daddy, shoot it into my mouth, I need to taste your milk again" she gurgled as she pulled her mouth off my cock and then drove it deep into her throat.

She could take my cock deep into her mouth and throat without gagging and she fucked my cock with her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down slowly stopping when her beautiful lips touched my balls and then sucking hard when she felt my helmet ridge. I was ready to explode.

"Oh Baby girl, Daddy is ready to shoot his milk, are you ready?" I asked

"Mmmmm, mmmmm" she replied nodding her head

She bore down on my bulging cock and took me deep, increasing her speed and then stopped when she felt the first jet of my cum speeding through the vein. She gulped as the first one hit the back of her throat, then swallowed, gulped and swallowed as each jet pulsed through my engorged cock. Her second blow job and she was already an expert. She sucked me dry, relishing each spurt and now sucking what was left in my balls into her eager mouth.

"Daddy, you are so amazing and you make so much milk, I love it so much" she mumbled, her mouth full of my cum.

She lay there, her mouth full of my cum, cupping my empty balls, mouth still suckling my cock. Her cute little ass squirming, her minkie pressed against the bed. She needed a release as well.

I waited a few minutes until I felt her relax and she released her grip on my balls. Lifting her head, she looked me in the eye and without saying a word I knew what she wanted.

"My love, do not move, stay right where you are" 

I crawled across the bed and positioned myself between her legs. Her sweet little ass, totally relaxed, inches from my eager mouth. I knew what was coming, I knew her smell, I knew her taste, I was ready to take her, to drink her.

She lay with her arms spread on the bed, her head to one side, breathing softly.

I knew she could feel my breath on her ass cheeks as I hovered above her bummy. Resting on my elbows, I started with soft kisses on her dimples, first one then the other, then the little hump line just above her buttocks. She moaned so softly, I knew she liked it.

I slid down a little and grasped both her bummy cheeks, very softly and pressed a kiss at the top of her crease. She moaned more loudly.

Dipping my tongue a little further down her crease, I spread her cheeks slightly and gazed at her rosebud, twinkling at me, winking, saying lick me, stick your tongue in me.

I licked my tongue across her rosebud and was rewarded by a contraction and an opening. Her bummy opened, exposing the pink tissue within. I flicked my tongue again then pushed it inside. She moaned loudly.

"Oooohhhhh Daddy, I love that so much. The sensation is so much stronger than when you lick my minkie. Do more Daddy, do more" she whimpered

I now had her bummy open, my fingers on her cheeks and my thumbs on either side of her crinkled rosebud. I dipped my tongue into it as I eased it with my thumbs. It opened about the size of a quarter and I drove my tongue into her. She squealed.

"Ooohhh Ooohhh Ooohhh Eeeiii Daddy, push your tongue into my bummy, Daddy, push it into me little bummy hole Daddy. Oh yes, do it to me Daddy. Ohh God I love this Daddy" she squealed

I pushed my tongue out as far as I could and buried it into her rosebud. She pushed back at me, lifting her hips off the bed to enable deeper penetration of my probing tongue.

I lapped down her minkie and was rewarded by copious amounts of little girl juice, so sweet, so much of it. Her minkie was running, dripping and the more I tongued her bummy, the more it ran.

I really wanted to fuck her but my cock was not ready and although not completely soft, was not able to become erect. I continued deep tonguing her ass, her sweet little girl ass, her crinkled little rosebud and she began to buck at my face. I knew what was coming next and slowed down the pace a bit.

"Oh Daddy, I almost had an orgasm. I love this so much, don't stop Daddy. Give me your tongue. Shove it deep into my little bummy" she cried

I slowly lapped from her clitoris, through her labia and flicked her bummy hole several times, each time bringing a deep moan from her lips. Then with renewed pressure, I plunged my tongue into her and held it there, working it around inside her hole. She pushed back hard seeking more. My tongue was buried in her little bummy as far as humanly possible and when I worked the tip of my tongue inside her, she wailed.

"Yes Daddy, like that. Oh give me more Daddy. Tongue me deep, Oh yes, tongue me deep. Ooohhh, Ooohhh Daddy" she cried as she exploded.

I pushed hard against her as she pushed back. I moved one hand down and pushed my thumb into her minkie. I held her tight, my tongue working her inside, as spasm after spasm rocked her little girl body. Her minkie clenched my thumb, then relaxed and clenched again as each spasm hit her. After what seemed like a very long time but in fact was only minute she collapsed against the bed, my tongue still buried in her ass, my thumb still buried in her minkie.

"That was so fantastic Daddy. You sure know how to make me orgasm, my whole body shakes and trembles so" she murmured.

"They just keep getting better and better each time Daddy. I love you so much Tony. I love you so much" she cried as she turned, flipping her leg over my head so her minkie was now in my face. She sat up with her hands behind my head and wrapped each leg onto my back.

Her smell was intoxicating. Her minkie when clean barely had any smell as did her bummy but after she orgasmed or after I pumped my sperm into her, she had an odor that was pure ambrosia. If I fucked her minkie it was one smell and if I fucked her bummy it was another, both were intoxicating to me.

It was now nearly 5:00 in the morning. I really needed to get some sleep as I now felt a little drowsy. I rolled over onto my back and noticed a yawn escaping from Flo as well. 

"How about we just lay back and rest awhile my love, cuddle me" 

She slid down beside me and cocked on leg over my stomach, resting her head on my arm. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. 

Chapter 36 - The Morning After Begins

I awoke to the sound of the phone and jumped up and raced to the kitchen.

"Hello, hello" I answered

"Oh Tony where you sleeping?" Mayleena questioned

"Yes, what time is it?" I asked

"9:35" she replied

"Great, we watched a movie pretty late last night and I was having such a good sleep" I offered

"I am surprised at Flo though because she fell asleep rather early and she too is sleeping late" I continued

"Does Dorina want to talk to her?" I asked

"No Tony, don't wake her. I just phoned to let you know that we would be leaving right after lunch and should be home sometime around 4:00. Right after lunch" she repeated

"Oh this is going to cost you big time girl, two days looking after Flo while you are out partying. This will cost you" I said jokingly

"I know Tony and we cannot even begin to thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me" 

"Dorina is nursing a hangover right now and on her third cup of coffee" she continued

"Well coffee sounds like a marvelous idea" 

"Listen, we can talk when you get home. Drive careful and don't worry about the time. Just call me when you leave Ok" 

"Ok lover, I will call just before we leave" she said, hanging up the phone.

I went back to the bedroom and put on some shorts. Flo was still dead asleep and had not even heard the phone ring. She looked so beautiful. Totally naked, laying on one side, her leg still cocked at the knee. I could see her cute little rosebud, red from the workout I gave it and all the fucking and sucking it had endured throughout the day and night. Her little vagina was just barely visible and it glistened, being still wet. God, she got wet. For an 11 year old she was amazing.

The coffee seemed like it took forever to be ready as I stared out the window, leaning against the kitchen counter. I was tired, really tired but it was a good tired. My cock had spewed so much cum the day and night before I was beginning to wonder if it would revive today. The coffee, finally ready, a full cup in my hand was hot and the first sip tasted great.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, drinking my coffee, watching her sleep. She stirred a little and pulled both knees up into the fetal position. Now her bummy was totally visible as well as her little girl pussy. They were both so beautiful. I finished my coffee and put the cup on the floor and lay down in the 69 position with my face a few inches away from her bummy. It smelled wonderful, a mixture of orgasm, sweat and bummy secretion.

I had studied her minkie before and noticed a few, not many hairs a little longer than the peach fuzz that covered her labia. They were blonde and so fine, barely visible but there. They were now a little darker, probably from the light in the room and her juice that had dried somewhat.

I moved in closer, pressing my body against her back. She stirred and moved back against me, seeking heat. She had little goose bumps on her legs and bummy cheeks.

"Hi Daddy, you feel so good, so nice and warm." she murmured

"You feel wonderful and look so wonderful when you sleep" 

"I feel your breath on my bummy Daddy, on my minkie too, it feels great" she cooed

I snaked out my tongue, running it around her crinkled little rosebud.

"Oh Daddy, I love that so much. I never want to stop." 

"Baby Girl, Daddy loves it more than you. I cannot get enough of you. I love your pussy, your bummy and your little titties and most of all I love you, your kisses and your unquenchable desire to please me" 

She arched her back, pushing her bummy out to greet my eager tongue, her minkie was already wet. I sucked at her minkie hole and got my reward. Back and forth I licked her, first her bummy, then sucked her little girl pussy, each time a reward awaited.

"I need to fuck you my love, how do you want it?" I asked

"Oh Daddy, just fuck me, I don't care, just stick that beautiful big cock into me, just fuck me. I really like saying that word Daddy, it make me feel like a dirty little girl and really I am a dirty little girl, aren't I?" she giggled

"Yes you are, but you are my dirty little girl and for that I love you with all my heart. Don't move, stay just like that" I said as I turned around, my cock a piston.

I positioned my cock so it touched her bummy first and then slid my cock between her legs, gathering her juice as it passed over her minkie. She creamed at the thought of my cock entering her.

She was a pussy juice factory and produced copious amounts. Never once in all the times I fucked her did she ever go dry, she dripped always.

I slid my throbbing cock between her legs a few times and then without touching her, it found her minkie hole and with one smooth push, I entered her to the hilt. She mewled and pulled her legs up tighter against her chest allowing me to enter her a little more. Her pussy was so wonderfully tight and she had such control. She squeezed my cock and milked me with her muscles.

I pushed into her over and over, slowly savoring each centimeter of that wonderful little girl pussy. 

"Fuck my bummy a little too Daddy, she is getting jealous." she giggled

"Ok, my dirty little girl, I will fuck your bummy and your minkie together, one after the other" I replied

I pulled out of her pussy and positioned my cock at her bummy hole. It was already wet from the pussy juice and I pushed gently. My knob popped in easily. I pushed a little more and my cock slid almost halfway into her eager little bummy. It gripped me tightly.

"Daddy, I love it when you fuck me slow. I love you so much. Fuck me Daddy" she mewled

I pulled out of her bummy and entered her minkie to the hilt and pushed hard a few times then pulled out and entered her bummy a little more than halfway. I continued this and after three or four times, knew her ass was ready to take me all.

I pulled my throbbing cock out of her pussy and popped the knob into her bummy.

"Ok baby girl, I am going to push my cock into your sweet ass all the way, are you ready?" I asked

"Oh yes Daddy, fuck me, fuck my little ass, give my bummy all your big beautiful hard cock, give it to me Daddy" she cried

I pushed hard and in one stroke buried my cock into her clenching rosebud. 

"Aaaggghhh, yes give it to me Daddy, I love it when you fuck me, Oh I love it so much Daddy, fuck me good" she cried

Back and forth, minkie, bummy, pushing all the way in with each stroke, each stroke bringing mewls and cries of passion. I loved fucking this little nymph. She loved every inch of my probing cock, plundering her every hole. I long stroked her ass then her pussy, guiding my cock with my hand when I pulled out and pushed in easily from one hole to the next. She was delirious with pleasure. I was delirious with lust.

I could feel the boil beginning in my balls. Where I got the energy to fill them with sperm, I don't know but my little cock lover was certainly the reason.

"Flo, my love, I can feel my milk getting ready. I am going to shoot it into your bummy and your minkie. Let me know when you are ready baby girl" I growled lustily

"I am ready when you are Daddy, I can cum now too but I will wait until I feel you shoot you milk in me" she cried

"Flo my love, you are so amazing, your pussy is so wonderful and your bummy is absolutely wonderful, get ready my love, I feel my milk coming" I grunted

I was in her beautiful tight little ass when the first shot burst from the end of my missile. I was buried deep and I knew she felt it. She clenched her sphincter attempting to hold me but after the first jet burst into her little ass, I pulled out and jammed my cock into her eagerly waiting pussy. The spurt came just as I entered her and was pushed into her wet pussy by my bulbous knob. 

When I felt her cervix, I pulled out and rammed my cock back into her clenching bummy. She groaned and then started shaking, gripped in the throws of her own orgasm.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh, Ooohhh Ooohhh, Aaaaagggghhhh Dddaaaddddyyy, oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck your little girl Daddy, fill my bummy and my minkie with your sweet milk Daddy. Yes, fuck me, fuck meeeeee" she cried

I pistoned my pulsing cock into each hole one after the other, each time blasting a load of milk into her clenching holes, until I could feel no more milk, no more convulsions, only sheer exhaustion. I pulled out and lay on my back. She turned and climbed on top of me, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

I pulled her close, gripping her sweet ass cheeks, dipping my fingers into her bummy and her minkie, both sloppy wet with her own juice and the copious amount of sperm I pumped into her. Both of us were in heaven, both of us in love. A man and a little girl. Time would tell a tale.

"I am such a lucky little girl aren't I Daddy?" she asked

"Well, I don't know who is the luckier, you or me" I replied

"I think I am Daddy, because you are so wonderful and you treat my body so wonderfully and you explain everything to me and you are so handsome and your cock is just the most amazing thing I have every touched and your milk tastes so good and..." she replied

"Whoa little girl mine, I can say exactly the same things about you so let's just say we are both very lucky to have each other. Who would have thought that we would be like this?" I asked

"Since I was 9 I have thought about things like this, but I really didn't know anything and the first time I saw the lady in the magazine sucking on the man's cock I wondered what it would be like"  
"Now that I know all those things that you taught me, I think about it all the time. I can't think of anything I would rather be doing than sucking and fucking with you Daddy"

"I love your cock and just thinking about it makes my minkie all wet"

"Well my angel, if you must know, every time I think about your minkie and your bummy, my cock gets hard. I love you so much and you little body just drives me crazy"

"Oh Daddy, you are so good to me. I just love fucking with you"

It was now 11:05 and my little lover had once again drifted off and was asleep on my chest. I traced my finger between her wet pussy lips, allowing it to enter slightly, continuing up over her crinkled little rosebud. She must have been in the zone between because each time I traced my finger over her rosebud she moaned, more of an "mmmnnnnn" and moved her ass up to meet my finger ever so slightly.

I turned over on the bed and still holding her tight, pressed her against the bed. She did not stir. I didn't think she was totally asleep but she wasn't awake either. I moved away from her a bit, focusing my gaze upon her titties. They were so beautiful. 

I slid down the bed a bit and opened my mouth over one of them. My warm breath must have been soothing to her as well because she continued with her soft moaning. A few times I drew her puffy into my mouth, running my tongue all around the outside, then suckling just the nipple.

"Oh my baby girl, I love you so much and your tiny body is such a turn on for me" I whispered

"Mmmmmnnnn, Daddy I love you too, Mmmmm" she moaned ever so softly

I knew we would only have one more opportunity to fuck before the ladies got back and decided to let her sleep a while. I went to the kitchen and put on a fresh pot of coffee, mixed up a fresh container of juice. I decided on some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and put the soup on the stove, preparing the bread with cheese and butter so they would be ready to put on the stove when I woke her.

I went back to the bedroom and she had not moved. I sat on the floor looking at her sleeping, wondering how I got so lucky to have this little nymph love me like a mature lover would. How I got so lucky that she was mature enough at 11 years old to be able to handle what we were doing and love it.

She was amazing, her tiny little body, mine. I could not have asked for anything more in a lover. She was perfect in every way. I don't know how long I sat there but was interrupted by the telephone. I looked at the clock and it was a few minutes before noon and picked up the phone.

 

Chapter 37 - The Ladies Are Coming Home

"Hello lover boy" she chimed

"Well my love, how are you doing?" I asked

I looked at my watch noting the time, 12:10.

"Well all is well, Dorina is good to go although she got off to a slow start this morning. We had an early lunch and are getting set to leave in the next few minutes so that should put us home around 3:30 or 4:00" 

"Great I will prepare something for dinner then and we can all eat together when you get home. I am sure Flo in anxious to see her Mom and I am certainly anxious to see you my love" I replied

"I am preparing tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and will pull some meat out of the freezer now so it will be thawed by the time you get home" I continue

"You are so wonderful Tony. I am really lucky to have you there to take care of Flo and the house. We had such a good time and Granny asked us when we were coming again, as if to say it should be regular thing" she said jokingly

"Well, I don't see any problem Mayleena if you want to go there every couple of weeks or so until your Grandmother is better then I am Ok with that but I am not so sure about the overnight thing, even though Flo is no problem" I replied

"We had a pretty good time and I love that little girl, she is quite something, a real little lady, I am sure that over time I will get to love her even more" I continued

"You are such an amazing guy Tony. I love you, you know that right" she said very sincerely

"Yes, Mayleena and you know something, I love you as well. I know we have only been together a few weeks but I just know we were made for each other" I said equally sincerely

"Talk to you when I get home" 

"Talk to you when you get home, sweetheart" I replied and hung up the phone.

When I turned around, there stood Flo with a beaming smile on her face, nude and so fucking beautiful. She came running and jumped on me. I carried her weight with my hands on her perfect ass, one globe in each hand. She kissed me with such passion.

"So Mom and Aunty are going to be going to see Granny every couple of weeks eh?" she stated questioningly

"Well that seems to be the plan my little nymph. Whatever will we do while they are away for the day? I wonder" I said looking at the ceiling

"Well I can tell you one thing I will do" she responded

"Oh yeh what?" I asked

"Well, I will set you down in a comfortable chair, unzip your pants and suck that big beautiful hard cock of yours until it squirts my reward into my mouth" she giggled 

"I really love your milk Daddy, you have no idea how much I love it. I love everything you do to me. When you stick that big cock into my bummy I am off to another world. I like it more than my minkie, much more. I still want you to fuck my minkie because of my special place but I want you to fuck my bummy more. Is that Ok Daddy?" she asked

"Yes my love, I do love fucking your ass. Your little bummy is just amazing and I have really awesome orgasms when I come in your bummy." I replied

"Yes, yes, yes. I will let you decide and you can tell me how and where you want my cock. It is yours" I continued

"Your Mom and Aunty should be back around 3:30. It is now 12:30 and I have some lunch that will only take a few minutes to prepare and then we still might have enough time to fuck one more time, but only if you want to" 

"Only if I want to, well I don't know Daddy, what do you think your little girl would like?" she asked pushing a finger into her cheek

"Well I don't know, maybe she would like me to lick her little pussy and then have her sit on my cock and push it into her special place and when I pump my milk in there she might like to hold it there for the rest of the day" I said laughingly

"That is a great idea Daddy" she replied wiggling down. My cock was as hard a rock again and pointing straight up. She pushed herself away from me a bit and dropped down, my cock finding her pussy easily. She was dripping wet again. God she was like a fountain.

"Oh no you don't" I said, lifting her up and off my cock. I deposited her on the floor.

"First lunch, I need some energy. I want to fuck you and fuck you, fuck you really good. It is going to have to last for a couple of weeks" 

"Oh Daddy, we can always go to the park. I liked that a lot and I can bug my Mom because I know she won't take me. I know Aunty, she will ask you to take me and you can pretend like it is a real drag to do it and then we can fuck on the swings again" she laughed

"You are so bad young lady, so bad but I love your thinking, excellent idea, we will have to see how that flies won't we?" I replied laughing as well

The soup and sandwiches were just great and she loved them as much as I did. We were so full and had safely a couple of hours to play. I told her to go an have a shower alone and I would clean up the dishes.

When I had finished the dishes, I headed for the bathroom. When I opened the door she was sitting on the toilet. 

Chapter 38 - Pooh Pains

"Did you not have a shower my love?" I asked

"No I had poo pains and have been sitting here for the past 15 minutes waiting for something to happen but I can't poo" 

"Well my love maybe your poo pains are a result of the good fucking I gave your bummy" I said very seriously 

"You know we have really overdone it my love, you are just a tiny little girl and my cock is pretty big and you are such a greedy little girl" 

"I don't know Daddy, I don't have poo pains anymore so maybe I will just have a shower and see how I feel Ok" she replied

"Yes good idea, I will wait for my turn Ok" I replied

"No come in with me and wash my back, maybe that will relax me enough to have a poo, I am sure I need one though. I am pretty sure it is not from fucking Daddy" she whimpered

"Ok but no monkey business, shower and wash your back and nothing more Ok. Ok?" 

"Ok" she replied and stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

She adjusted the water so it was quite warm, hot actually but very nice. I sat on the seat in the corner and watched her soap down. I reached for her and pulled her close, her dimples just below my chin level. I grabbed the soap and the sponge. Lathering it up good, I slowly ran it up and down her back. The water beat against her little titties, running down her tummy and over her little hairless pussy.

I continued my task and then put down the sponge and turned her around facing me, to rinse off the soap and pulled her close again. 

"Flo, I love you so much and I am quite concerned about the pain you are having" 

I massaged her back by running my hands up and down making sure the soap was gone and then turned her around again only this time I rubbed her very softly, hands slowly caressing each side just above her hips kneading her baby fat, her little love handles. Then, starting under her arms, I ran my hands down her sides and when I felt hip bone, moved them forward across and down her tummy, stopping at the crease between her thigh and her pussy. Then back up again following the same path, over and over up and down, softly massaging her beautiful skin. The hot water was wonderful and after about 5 minutes of this she turned.

"Daddy, I think I need to go, I think I can go now" she said rather quickly

"Ok, jump out and don't worry about the water on the floor or toilet" I said opening the sliding door

She hopped out and without hesitation sat down and looked at me.

"Do you want me to close the door my love?" I asked

"No Daddy, after what we have done today I don't have a problem with you watching me pooh" she laughed and then...

I heard a little fart and then a smile came to her face. The sound of her poohing was intense to say the least and she blasted that toilet. She sat there for about 5 or 6 minutes, wiped herself a few times, flushed twice and hopped back into the shower.  
"Everything Ok, my love?" I asked pulling her close

"Everything is fine Daddy, thank you for that wonderful tummy rub. I guess I just needed to relax a bit. I had a really good pooh"

I picked up the soap and with her little titties in my face proceeded to wash her bummy. She pushed her cheeks out allowing my fingers to probe a little. I massaged her rosebud for several minutes. She clung to me, moving her little titties back and forth across my face. As each one passed I snaked my tongue across it, causing it to pucker up into a little raisin. 

I pulled her tittie to my mouth and drew her nipple in letting my teeth graze the edges. Her knees buckled but I was holding her firmly by the cheeks. I continued massaging her bummy, running my finger all around the outside puckered skin, occasionaly dipping my fingertip inside. She loved this kind of play. She cooed, she mewled, she moaned. I dipped my hand down to her minkie, toying with the skin between it and her bummy. She was crazy for this stuff.

I gently pushed my thumb into her bummy and my forefinger into her minkie and gripped her taint. Sucking hard on her little nipple, while pulling on her taint brought loud responses from her.

I decided it was time to shower myself and get her to bed one last time before the two women returned.

Chapter 39 - One Last Time Before Curfew

"Let's get clean and go fuck Ok?" 

"Yes, let's go fuck" she replied

We washed quickly, dried quickly and headed for the bedroom almost running. She got there first and climbed on the bed, put her head down and her ass up.

"I want to shoot my milk in your special place my love but if you want me to fuck you like that first Ok" I said questioningly

"Yes I want you to fuck me this way for a little Daddy and then you can shoot your milk into my special place" she replied

I needed to tasted her, taste her bummy, taste her ambrosia. I crawled up the bed and then sat with my legs on either side of her. She giggled.

"Oh Daddy, put your tongue in my bummy first Ok?" she begged

"Exactly what I was planning on doing my love, relax and enjoy" I said lustily

I leaned forward, adjusting my position so her bummy was right under my face. Her little rosebud was pointing nearly straight up at me as she arched her back even more. I dipped my tongue just a milimeter inside, tasting. I slowly passed my lips over her already pulsating puckered little rosebud. I kissed softly, drawing moans, deep moans from her lips. With each kiss, I probed a little with my tongue, deeper each time, until she was ready to take me. Her minkie was sopping wet.

"Sit up just like you are now my love and push your little bummy down on my cock" I instructed as I helped her up. 

She sat back on her heels, placed her hands behind my neck, adjusted a bit then dropped down on me. My throbbing cock entered her bummy easily and in three easy strokes, I was buried to the hairline in her clenching tight little ass. 

She worked up and down slowly, savoring each stroke, each millimeter as did I. My hands roamed over her little titties. Those wonderful little bumps of flesh, so firm. She was really beginning to enjoy my playing with them and when I tweaked her tiny nipples, she sucked in her breath. 

I loved fucking her ass, it was pure delite. I have had anal sex before but never, never like this. Never with someone who really enjoyed a big hard cock buried to the hilt.

I flexed my hips with each down stroke adding to the depth I entered her. We slow fucked for nearly 10 minutes and each time I squeezed her nipples, first one then the other, her sphincter clenched, gripping my cock, sucking, squeezing my throbbing cock.

I knew from her breathing, she was close to orgasm and I knew this would be the last time we could fuck today and I wanted to put my sperm in her special place.

"Please turn over and let me fuck your minkie my love, I need to cum and I want to fuck your special place Ok?" 

"Yes, Daddy I am ready too. Oh I love it when you fuck my bummy Daddy, that is my favorite" she cooed

She raised up, my cock sprang free and she turned around and lay down with her legs up. I placed my bulbous knob at the entrance to her minkie and pushed.

She was wet and needed no help. I easily slid into her and in one push my full balls were touching her ass. I leaned forward and she placed her feet on my shoulders, offering up her treasure. 

Once buried in her minkie, I leaned down and took one of her tiny titties in my mouth, suckling it, pulling it deeper into my open mouth. I held her with suction and toyed with her nipple. 

I was so in lust, my balls were so full and ready to burst. She wiggled  
and squirmed at bit and then when she was comfortable, sought what we  
were both looking and waiting for.  
She rotated her hips and then we found it. The soft knob of my pulsing  
cock was nestled in the opening to her womb.

I pushed slowly, feeling a slight resistance and then pop. I entered her. She immediately and seemingly without control, began milking my cock. Her minkie muscles contracted in rhythm pulling me deeper and without moving I could feel my milk starting to move. I could feel my orgasm building and she could as well. She knew what was coming and was ready for it.

"Aaarrrggghhh Daddy shoot your tasty milk into me. I am cumming Daddy. Oh I am cumming. Shoot it into me Daddy, ooohhh Daddy I am coming. Oh Oh Oh Oooohhhh Daddy give it to me." she cried loudly

The first jet must have been a litre because it felt that way. It lasted for at least 5 or six seconds which I attributed to the tightness of her cervix and the tightness not allowing my milk to pass freely. It was intense. I exploded over and over, more times than I could count. Each explosion pulsed another jet of my hot sperm deep into my baby girl.

Her own orgasm rocked her and she collapsed on the bed, sweating and breathing rapidly.

"Oh Daddy, I love you so much. You make my body shake when you fuck me like that. That is so good and it just gets better each time we fuck" she moaned

"Baby girl, I couldn't agree with you more. You are amazing. Your special place is definitely special. I pumped a lot of milk into your special place this time" 

My cock was still rock hard and still buried in her, deep in her and I could feel the tightness of her cervix beginning to relax.

"Good, because I want to keep it there for the rest of the day. I could feel the heat from your milk when you shoot it into me. In my bummy, in my minkie and in my special place. It feels hot when you fuck it in there" she replied

"When Mommy and Aunty get back I can sit back and enjoy the thought of all you milk still inside me and nobody knows" she laughed

It was now nearly 2:30. The girls would be home in an hour or so and we needed to tidy up the room, change the sheets, shower once more and relax and watch some TV.

I felt her cervix release it's grip on my cock, although still hard he was done. My balls hung low, empty, my cock spent.

Chapter 40 - Clean Up Detail

"Listen Flo, why don't you go and shower and put on some clean cloths. I will change the sheets and tidy up this room. Then when you are finished you can tidy up Mayleena's room and the living room, rinse out any panties you may have and hang them outside on the line. It is pretty hot out so they will probably be dry in a few minutes" 

"Ok Daddy" she replied

I pulled out of her and she got up on the bed and kissed me with such passion.

"I love you" she said and then bounded off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

I pulled the sheets off the bed and quickly ran them down to the laundry room and started the machine wash cycle, then headed back to the bedroom, stopping at the hall closet to get a fresh set of sheets.

I checked under the bed and down the sides and in every little corner when some unknown telltale something might be hiding. Clean. I put the sheets on the bed, adjusted the pillows and headed to the kitchen for some coffee.

I could hear her singing in the shower. Such a happy little girl. You often hear about little girls being raped or molested by their uncles or fathers or some other family member. I have wondered what mental damage is done by that and how the young girl must suffer over the years possibly never recovering, always hindered by some ugly memory.

In the past two days I have thought about that with Flo as well but listening to her sing and the smiles I see on her face, I can't honestly say that she is being mentally damaged. On the contrary, she seemed more alive now, more in tune with herself and certainly loves what we do. If anything, she was the instigator in all this.

Oh sure, I accept responsibility for this, I am the adult and could have stopped it before it got started. Now I could not. I had crossed the line and loved what we were doing. Wrong, oh wrong as hell but I could not say no, not now.

I heard the shower stop and a few minutes later the bathroom door open.

"It is all yours Daddy" she yelled

I finished my coffee in a couple of gulps and headed to the bathroom.

The shower felt great and after two days of attempting to fuck myself to death, I felt relaxed and content. My only concern was how I was going to perform with Mayleena. Did I have enough sperm left in me. Fuck I must have shot a quart into my little lover and if I had another she would take that as well.

That thought brought a vision of her little pussy and how full it must be right now. Her guarding my sperm in her womb not letting a drop escape. She was something else that little Flo.

I finished my shower and headed to the bedroom. Flo was there sitting on the bed, dressed in the same cloths she came over with yesterday.

I dropped the towel to the floor and got out a clean pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Flo sat there watching me.

"Daddy, you are so wonderful. I love your cock. Can I give it a little suck before you put on your shorts?" she asked

"Oh Flo, you are so bad, we are both nice and clean and after fucking for two days you still want to suck me" I replied

"Well, can I?" she asked

"Just a little one then" I replied walking over to where she was seated

With her on the bed the height was perfect. She cupped my balls and took one in her mouth. My cock started to grow as she alternately took one then the other into her warm wet mouth.

When she felt my cock sufficiently hard, she engulfed it. She moved her head forward, taking every millimeter or me. Within a few seconds, I was rock hard. She sucked hard and don't ask me where it comes from but I could feel my balls tighten and within a minute, she had me pulling on her head, fucking her throat. She swallowed me and took my plunging cock, every inch of it and then I exploded. She gulped me down, taking each spurt and swallowing until there was none left.

"Hahahaha, Daddy you are so wonderful. After two days of fucking you still have enough milk for your little girl" she laughed, hopped off the bed and headed to the livingroom

She was so bad and I loved her for that. I finished dressing and headed to the livingroom as well. She sat there on the couch in the same position that caused where were had been. She flashed her minkie at me.

"No young lady I am not going there, as much as I want to I am not. You behave yourself or I will tell your mother what bad little girls you are" I said laughingly

Chapter 41 - Waiting Room Only

It was now shortly after 3:00 and the girls should be home any minute so no more monkey business.

We selected a channel and both settled in to watch a nature show on crocodiles. We both dozed off, drained of all energy, spent from two days of fucking and sucking.

"Awwww, isn't this just the cutest" I heard Mayleena say as she knelt down on the floor beside the couch.

I opened my eyes just in time to receive a huge kiss and an even bigger hug. She was all over me. I peered over her shoulder and saw Dorina hugging Flo, now awake as well. She winked at me with a huge smile. Mission accomplished.

Mayleena made coffee and we all sat outside in the patio, me resting on a lounger with Mayleena leaning against me, all cuddly and very happy.

Flo and her mother sat in the other with Dorina laying back and Flo between her legs. To Mayleena and Dorina, her position was one of innocence but to me it was one of provication. She lay with her knees up giving me an unobstructed view of her thong covered pussy and that amazing ass of hers. She knew what she was doing the little nymph and every once in a while would give me a smirk that said "I know what you want". 

We finished our coffee and after a hundred tales about their trip we all decided that I should cook supper for everyone, being as how they had been away for two days and had nothing prepared for supper.

It was now almost 6:00 and I left the girls, excusing myself and went to the kitchen to begin preparing supper. I had pulled out some chicken around noon and proceeded to remove the skin, then put it in a pot with some onion and garlic, a little spice and salt and pepper. I peeled potatoes and put them on to boil. 

I was bending over to pull the cabbage out of the fridge when I felt a hand go up my pantleg, softly grasping my balls. I nearly jumped three feet in the air. She was giggling like a fool but stopped when she saw the surprised look on my face.

"You told me I could" she whispered " as long as it was safe and I know it is" she continued

"I know my darling little girl. Just be absolutely sure, absolutely sure" I whispered back

"Daddy, I love what we have and I will never, ever do anything that will jeoperdize that, trust me" she whispered

"Ok, let's go back outside, dinner is on the stove and will be ready in about 30 minutes" 

I gathered up the chicken skin and potato peels and headed outside. The two girls were at it again, so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't even notice us. That was a good thing and I was sure that in time would serve us well.

Dinner was great, we heard more stories of the drunken debacle and how Dorina was the worst. We all laughed. Flo offered her rendition of our two days together, the trip to the park, TV shows we watched, sleeping late. She was a great story teller.

I threw in few lines about the park and the swings and how we had it all to ourselves and how I liked the walk there and how everyone thought she was my daughter etc. etc. etc.

Mayleena and Dorina both suggested that we should go to the park more often and how much Flo loved the swings and if it was Ok with me, it would give the girls a chance to talk.

"My God, girls, listen to yourselves. A chance to talk, that is all that you do. Flo and I could be tearing the house down and you two wouldn't even notice. A chance to talk. We could sneak out of the house, go to the mall, to the park and come back and you wouldn't even miss us or know that we were gone." I said laughingly

"Oh Tony, I know, I am sorry but we have always been like this. Don't be angry with us." she begged

"No Mayleena, I am not angry. I don't really have a problem with you girls talking like you do. It is good to see sisters being like sisters should be. Don't worry, Flo and I get along just great and after our two days together, we are pretty comfortable. She is great little girl and I don't have any problems going to the park or anything else that may be required. She is my little girl." I replied

Flo just beamed, it was a plan coming together. Thoughts of the park were rushing through my head and caused a stir in my shorts.

"Thank you Tony, you are the greatest guy I have ever known and believe me we will make it up to you. You have no idea how much we appreciate your caring for Flo. It is a real Godsend that you are here and that you have taken to Flo like you have" she replied

"Well, I always wanted a daughter and never had one and now that I have Flo even though she is not my blood, she is my little girl and I love her very much. She is so special and so intelligent. If you don't have a problem, then I don't have a problem. Having a daughter to spoil, I think is going to be fun" I replied

"Oh Daddy you are so strict though. No you can't watch that and no you shouldn't eat that and it is past your bedtime and blah blah blah" she said very cheekily but gave me a wink when the girls weren't looking

"Well, you asked me to be your Daddy and I accept that responsibilty and the only thing I ask for is respect and over the past two days, I know you respect me as I respect you" I said very fatherly

"Well Tony, I guess you have your work cut out for you" said Dorina jokingly

"We are a family, here. Even though Flo is not mine, she has always been here and is just like mine. Dorina and I have always shared the responsibility of raising her and now that you are here ... well need I say more" she laughed

"No you do not need to say anymore" I replied

It was nearly 9:00 and Dorina and Mayleena decided they would sleep in the spare room and leave early in the morning.

Chapter 42 - Bedtime Shower Time

"Flo, did you shower today?" asked Dorina

"Yes, mommy, early this morning" she replied

"Well, I think you should have a quick one and I will follow you" said Dorina

"Oh Mommy, I am not that dirty, do I have to?" she whined

"Yes you do now get going, it is almost 9:00 and I have had a long day and I want to go to bed early" she replied

"I do too" chimed in Mayleena "so get going"

"Daddy...Daddy...DADDDDDYYY" Flo shouted

"What?" I replied

"Will you wash my back?" she asked

"What are you crazy, let's not push this Daddy thing too far young lady. I don't have any problem with almost anything but washing your back is going just a bit far in the father daughter relationship, don't you think?" I blurted out very indignantly

"Oh Tony, you are such a prude, you say you wanted a little girl and now you have one and you don't want to be a father!" Mayleena chuckled

"No it isn't that, she is a little girl, oh I don't know. Listen, next your are going to ask me to wipe her bummy" I replied

"Oh for God sake Tony, she just wants you to wash her back, she didn't ask you to wipe her bummy and even if she did, if it were your little girl your blood and she asked you that would you reply the same way, No I don't think so" Mayleena chortled

"You know what I mean" I replied

"No I don't know what you mean, now get in there and wash her back, like a good Daddy" she replied laughing

Off I went, knowing what was coming. My cock was hard at the thought of seeing my little nymph naked and with the blessing of Mayleena and her mother.

"Let me get the water just right Daddy and then you can soap my back" she said giving me a wink

She took off her cloths starting with her top. She pulled it over her head, then tossed it to me. She rubbed her palms over her little titties, teasing them into a little nub. I was standing inside the bathroom with the door partially closed. She undid the snap and dropped the zipper on her short skirt, letting it fall to the floor, then pushed her panties down, bending exposing he little rosebud, peering around her calves, looking me in the eye. She was so bad. She knew what I liked.

"Come on young lady, I don't have all night" I said giving her a wink

Flo turned and stepped into the tub and turned on the water. She let the water run a few seconds, then called...

"I am ready Daddy, come wash my back" she called

I walked to the tub and she handed me the soap. I massaged her shoulders with the soap in my hand, moving down her back and under her arms, lathering her. She turned slightly to allow me easier access. She raised her arms. I passed my soapy palms over her little titties. They glided over the little nubs. God they were so responsive. I passed my hands down over her baby fat tummy and then around to grasp her bummy cheeks. 

I now had a lot of lather. I massaged her back, slowly rubbing the soap down her bummy letting my hands explore her crease, caressing her rosebud. Several times her legs buckled and she let out a soft moan. I passed my hands and fingers over her mons, flicking her button from side to side, lost in the sensual pleasure of my little girls body.

"Come on you two" came a shout from the hall

Snap back to reality, the fun was over.

"Yes, we are done" I replied back

"Ok young lady, rinse off and get dressed. I think your mother has one of my T-shirts for you to wear." I said to Flo then turned and left the bathroom just as Dorina came down the hall.

Thankfully it was dark in the hallway and Dorina could not see my erection. I went to the bedroom and puttered a few minutes before heading to the living room. It was enough for my cock to relax.

"Well, my man, did you wash her good? When is it my turn?" Mayleena asked

Chapter 43 - No Adult Sex

"Well I must say I felt a little uncomfortable at first but yes, I washed her good and your turn is whenever you call me" I laughed

Mayleena took one of my sweat shirts to the bathroom and her and Flo came back to the living room together. Flo came and sat down on my lap and Mayleena by my side. I felt so wonderful. Big hugs and kisses all around. Flo clinging to me like glue. 

About 10 minutes later, Dorina yelled from the hall that she was finished in the bathroom and was heading to bed and that Flo should not stay up too late. I told her that when Mayleena was finished we were all going to bed so Flo would go when we did.

Mayleena rested her head on my shoulder.

"Tony, I am so tired. I am going to have a quick shower and then off to bed for me. Sorry my love but I will make it up to you in the morning" she said sleepily

"Make what up to you Daddy?" Flo asked

"My dear Flo, you are too young to understand relationships between a man and a woman and some day you will" Mayleena replied

"I know you are too tired to have sex aren't you Aunty?" Flo laughed

"Oh you are a smart one aren't you" I said laughing and tickling her.

Mayleena got up and headed to the bathroom, leaving FLo sitting on my lap. 

"I am off to the shower my love. You don't have to come to bed with me and if you and Flo want to watch a movie, I am Ok with that. Dorina is probably already asleep and I am so tired" she stated while yawning

Chapter 44 - Bedtime Kisses

Mayleena shuffled off to the shower. Flo immediately slid her hand inside my shorts and fondled my balls, giving rise to an erection.

"You are so bad, you know." I stated

"Don't worry Daddy, I can hear the water running and I heard her close the bathroom door. Wait a minute." she said jumping off my lap and heading to the bathroom.

"She is in the shower and my Mom is snoring" she said with a sly look on her face.

She dropped to her knees in front of me and pushed up the leg of my shorts exposing my cock. She took me in one gulp. My cock was so hard and seeing her face, all happy and very content with what she was doing was a real turn on as well. She sucked me hard, pulling my cock deep into her throat. She was so good at this after only her 3rd or 4th time and best of all she loved it.

I reached down and toyed with her little titties, tweaking them into little nubs. Leaning forward, I pulled up her T-Shirt and dipped my finger into her wet minkie and then let it glide over her rosebud. She sucked harder when I touched her. I was nearly ready to cum when I heard the water shut off. She quickly released my cock, pulled my shorts down over my throbbing cock and calmly wiped her mouth with a slurp and toddled off to bed.

I sat there waiting for Mayleena to come but after about 10 minutes, I decided to go and see what was taking her so long. She wasn't in the bathroom so I went to the bedroom. The nightlight cast a dim glow in the room, a very sensual glow, made for making love, not to bright, just light enough to be able to see clearly. Mayleena lay on her side, leg up and over the other. She never stirred. I called her softly but got no response.

It was still fairly early and even though I had fucked my brains out for the past two days, my cock was still hard from the good night kiss, climbing into bed would have been a waste of time so I toddled off to the living room.

I sat watching TV for nearly 30 minutes and when the program changed on the hour it was a soft porn erotic movie, not adult xxx type. My cock was not completely soft and I pulled up my pant leg and just rubbed the knob a little, not expecting anything but just something to play with.

"Daddy, can I come and watch?" came a whisper from just outside the living room door.

"Flo, this is an erotic movie and I don't think your Mom would appreciate you watching"

"Oh, I have watched a few with my Mom and Aunty. They don't show anything but they still are pretty exciting for me"

"Can I Daddy, please?" she begged

"I still don't think that would be a good idea" I whispered back

"Oh please, can I?" she whined moving still closer until she stood in front of me

"My Mom is asleep and when she sleeps, she sleeps. A train could pass through her room and she wouldn't hear it or wake up. Aunty is the same, they both sleep like dead people" she laughed

"Can I stay and watch Daddy, please?" she whined

"Ok but you need to keep an eye out" I whispered

Flo moved to the side of the sofa and if she leaned back she could see the hallway. I continued stroking my cock, the vein underneath bulging and with each stroke my knob pulsed and grew more bulbous and purple.

"Oh Daddy, that is so beautiful, can I do that for you?" she asked softly

"No my love, you keep a watch, I am nearly ready to shoot my milk" I replied

"Oh you are such a tease, watching you right now, I just want to suck and fuck you. I want that beautiful cock in my bummy" she whispered

That was all I needed. I felt my balls tighten and the first convulsion began. Before I could do anything, she leaned forward and took me in her mouth, catching the first jet as it shot from the end of my cock. She gulped it down, sucked hard and swallowed, ready for the next one. Spurt after spurt, she gulped and swallowed until there was no more to be had.

"Thank you Daddy, I think I can sleep now" she whispered, then kissed me, turned and headed to the bedroom.

This was fucking great, how lucky could one man get, I wondered. My little girl loved me and loved my cock and anything that had to do with sex. She was mine and I loved her. I knew great things were to come. I knew we were going to have some fantastic sexual adventures and I could hardly wait.

I crawled into bed and snuggled Mayleena. She acknowledged my presence by pushing her sweet ass out against me and murmuring "I love you Tony". I drifted off to sleep with a vision of Flo's bummy in my mind. Amazing, just amazing.

The next morning, I was up first and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. Today was Sunday and now 8:52 and with nothing important to take care of, everyone was still in dreamland. I puttered while coffee brewed, took my morning piss, thinking about Mayleena and Flo and Mayleena and Flo and Flo.

Was there an end to this on the near horizon and how was I going to deal with that. How was Flo going to deal with that.

I sat at the kitchen table, both hands on my cup, staring off into space, thinking about how wonderful a life here would be. It was at that point I decided to end career in Canada, assign control over to my manager for a period of one year and take a break.

After one year here, I would be able to determine if this is what I wanted.

I heard her pattering down the hallway. She rounded the corner to the kitchen still asleep. Seeing me brought a smile to her face and she picked up the pace and sat across my lap. I cradled her head in the crook of my arm, her legs dangling. She sprawled and in less than 5 seconds was asleep, content.

I ran my hand down her chest and cupped her tiny titty, my fingers under her armpit. Passing my thumb over her nipple brought mewls from her. Mmmmmm, mmmmmmm, mmmmmm, softly almost inaudible.

I finished my coffee, still holding her in my arms, wondering what I was going to do as I wanted more coffee. 

A savior appeared. Mayleena came sleepily into the kitchen.

"Good morning, lover. Aaaahhhh, look at her Tony. She loves you so much." 

"I was sitting her drinking my coffee when she came in, climbed onto my lap and went right back to sleep. I am glad you came in because I was wondering how I was going to get more coffee and what the hell was I supposed to do with her" I replied

"Just sit there lover boy, I will get you more coffee, no problem" she replied

"Isn't she just the sweetest little girl Tony?" she asked

"No doubt Mayleena, she is the sweetest. She is my little girl and she trusts me so much. She just came in here, climbed up on my lap, put her head down and that was it" I stated

"I have never seen her take to a man like this before, not that there have been a lot of men, Tony because there hasn't been but over the last few years, with uncles, cousins, friends and whatever, she has always been a bit shy, well maybe not shy but reserved" she declared

She filled my coffee and sat down on the other side of the table. We talked about the night and how sorry she was that she was so tired and how she would make it up to me tonight. Flo stirred in my arms and half lifted her head up and when seeing Mayleena

Chapter 45 - Commitment

"Mayleena, I have something very serious to ask you" 

"What is it Tony?" she asked

"Well, I should wait until I can get down on one knee but will you marry me?" I asked

Well, it was like the music suddenly came on full blast.

Mayleena almost jumped across the table.

"Oh Tony, I would be honored to be your wife. I do love you. Yes, Yes, YES a thousand yes's" she yelled

"I love you Tony, you are such a wonderful man and I love you so much" she cried, tears filling her eyes

Flo, who heard it all was hugging me so hard that Mayleena had a hard time finding space to hug me.

I got up and put Flo on the floor and Mayleena jumped into my arms. I hugged her waist and pulled her tight. She kissed me so forcefully it hurt but I didn't mind. It was a good hurt and I loved her right back.

Flo was jumping around us first hugging Mayleena, then me, then us both with her arms wrapped around our waists. 

"Oh Tony I don't know what to say other than I love you and I promise you I will be so good to you, I promise" she cried

"Mayleena, I love you as well and I made my decision this morning while having coffee by myself. I will make all the arrangements tomorrow and possibly will need to make a trip back home to complete everything" I explained

"Tony, don't worry, take all the time you need. I am here for you and will be here for you forever. I love you so much Tony" 

"I am thinking that you still have another 2 weeks of vacation and perhaps you might like to come to Canada with me. I think we could wrap everything up there in less than 10 days and giving us plenty of time in those 10 days to show you around" I explained 

"Oh Tony, that would be so wonderful" she bubbled

"I will call my manager tomorrow and let her know of my plans and have her book some flights for us. We won't need a hotel because I still have my house there. She has been taking care of it and has a maid go in every few days to dust and a caretaker to cut the grass" 

We talked about how she would like to be married and decided on a church wedding. Flo was going to be the flower girl and one of her friends from work would be the maid of honor. Dorina couldn't be because she had already been married. I guess she could have been but Mayleena insisted that it should be done right. I agreed.

The next day, I called my manager and made all arrangements. She called me back a few hours later giving me the flight information. Our flights left in 3 days and even though it was short notice, we didn't really need to take care of anything. Dorina and Flo could care for the house and we didn't need to take a whole lot. I had a closet full of cloths waiting and Mayleena could certainly buy what she needed for 10 days there. 

The day of departure arrived and Flo and Dorina saw us off, Flo crying her eyes out and kissing me a thousand times. She jumped on me a hundred times, legs wrapped around my back, minkie pressed hard against my stomach. More than once, when the coast was clear, I fingered her bummy and minkie. She tasted so good. She was so wet by the time we got into the car, I am sure I could have wrung out her panties.

My manager loved Mayleena and the two talked for hours, giving me a chance to take care of business. The employees were all told of my decision in group sessions. Everyone was extremely happy for me and promises made to take care of the company as if it were their own. 

I indicated that after a year, I would more than likely sell the company. I decided during one of our many meeting to offer the company up to the employees. This was met with great enthusiasm. The company was very successful and the staff had not changed in many years. All were dedicated to their jobs and were paid well for their loyalty and good work. The opportunity to be employee owned was very appealing to them.

My manager was extremely happy with my decision and her relationship with the staff was very good. I was really quite lucky to have her and quite frankly all the people who worked for me.

The trip was a complete success with all issues dealt with. I could now return to Venezuela knowing everything was in good hands and it gave me a year to decide if that was really what I wanted. I knew I wanted Mayleena and our relationship was very strong. 

I was not sure how her working would play out and we talked about it. It would certainly give me an opportunity to relax with some alone time and I liked that idea. Taking care of the house while Mayleena worked and cooking which I liked and shopping were appealing to me. Not working of course while on a vacation is one thing but not working and retired is another.

Chapter 46 - Home Again

We arrived back home during a storm with pouring rain. Our flight arrived at 3:45 in the afternoon and the rental car was waiting for us. We got home at 6:30, driving the 100 km carefully. Dorina and Flo were expecting us and dinner was made.

Flo was beside herself and just could not stop hugging me. Mayleena laughed each time and joked with her.

"He is here now for a year Flo and as you know we are going to get married. You can save some of those hugs for later you know." she laughed

"Oh Aunty, I know but I missed my Daddy so and now that I have him back I just want to hug him forever" she said seriously

"No problem my angel, you just hug away. I am sure Tony loves every single one of them" 

Dinner was great and I was tired. The trip took a lot out of me emotionally and now the reality of my decision was about to set in.

The rain continued but tapered off to a drizzle and the sound had a calming effect. I apologized to Mayleena and told her I was going to go to bed. 

"Don't you worry my love, Dorina and I will clean up here and I am so excited and have a million things to tell her so we will just sit here and talk" 

I excused myself kissing Mayleena deeply and told her I loved her. Dorina and Flo were going to spend the night again. It was a bit late already and it was still raining.

"Mommy I need to go pee" declared Flo and toddled off to the bathroom

"Don't be too long in there young lady, I need to go as well before I go to bed and I need to brush my teeth. God I am so tired" I said yawning

I no sooner turn and the two hens started. They were off in their own little world faster than you could blink.

I went to our room and got a clean pair of shorts and a T-shirt. The rain had cooled things down somewhat and a light breeze drifted in through the open window.

Flo was still in the bathroom and I waited outside the door for her. The door opened but Flo did not come out. I pushed the door open a little.

"Flo are you done? Can I come in to brush my teeth?" I asked

"Yes Daddy, I am all finished and just washing my hands" she replied

I stepped into the bathroom. Flo stood there in front of the mirror, her shorts and panties down to her knees. "Oh fuck get the hell out of there this spells trouble" raced through my mind.

I could hear the girls giggling and laughing and yakking away, totally oblivious to everything.

"Flo pull up your panties and shorts" I whispered

"No you pull them up Daddy, my hands are all wet" she whispered back

I quickly stepped behind her and grasped the waistband of her panties, pulling them up over her amazing little ass. God I wanted to stick my tongue into her but caution prevailed. I pulled up her shorts and fastened the zipper and button. She spun around, fondled my now erect cock for a minute and looked me in the eye...

"Oh Daddy I missed you so much. My bummy missed you, my minkie missed you, my titties missed you. I want to suck your cock now" whispering

"No off you go young lady, off you go" I said quietly

"Oh Daddy, I need to taste your milk" she whimpered

"No off you go" I repeated

She turned with a pout and glancing over her shoulder blew me a kiss, then closed the door.

God I wanted her. I wanted to fuck her more than anything but now was not the time or the place.

I brushed my teeth and had a marvelous piss. My cock was still half erect and needed a release but later.

I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow. I slept like a log and don't remember Mayleena coming to bed. I can't remember the last time I had a sleep like that. I woke up at 8:10 and Mayleena was already up. 

"Aunty, Daddy is awake" yelled Flo who had been sitting on the end of the bed watching me sleep.

"Coffee is coming Tony, just give me a minute" Mayleena yelled

I sat up in bed and coffee came. Mayleena kissed me good morning.

"We are doing the dishes from last night Tony. We talked a long while and then looked at the dishes and said NO, tomorrow" Mayleena declared and left.

Flo moved a bit closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. She let her hand trail up my leg until she felt what she was searching for. She gripped my cock. From where she sat she could see the hallway and if anyone came she would have at least 3 or 4 seconds to act normal.

She pushed my cock up against my stomach and within a few seconds had me hard. She rubbed up, the underside of my cock with her palm lifting her hand and rubbing in one direction. She wore the same shorts as she had on last evening so getting at her treasure was out of the question.

I toyed with her tiny titties, softly pinching each little nipple until they stood out. I wanted to suck them but that would be way too risky. She just sat there, smiling like a Cheshire cat, enjoying the feel of my cock in her hand. She had such power over me. 

We sat there together for almost 15 minutes, just talking and touching. 

"Well my angel, I think I am ready to get up so if you don't mind..." 

"Ok Daddy, I will go and help Aunty and my Mom. Give me your coffee cup. I will wash it and get you more coffee. I know you like two or three cups in the morning" she chirped, got up and headed for the kitchen.

She was so mature for only being 11 years old.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, had an enormous piss and headed to the kitchen.

The girls were busy putting away the dishes and preparing breakfast at the same time. Flo had prepared me another cup of coffee. I sat down at the table and marveled at what a wonderful ass Mayleena had. She really was a Spanish beauty. I thought to myself how lucky I was to be where I was. 

The girls prepared bacon and eggs and toast. I was hungry, hungry and wolfed down what was prepared. Mayleena looked at me and immediately knew more eggs were called for. I ate 5 eggs and a lot of toast. Flo delivered the coffee and more coffee until I was full and wound up.

Mayleena wanted to cook a big dinner with a turkey and all the trimmings to celebrate our engagement. Dorina went to her house to get a big enough roaster to cook a turkey in. Mayleena asked me if I had ever killed and prepared a turkey before and the answer was a sound no. She called over the fence to a neighbor and after a few minutes he was on his way to pick up a turkey, he would kill it and clean it for us.

Sounded like a lot of work to me but if that is what she wanted then who was I to argue. I loved turkey and the thought of firing one into the oven sounded great.

Mayleena was busy and Flo and I were just there, not in the way but certainly not contributing. Dorina returned with the roaster and Mayleena took off to get the turkey. 

She returned about 30 minutes later with a bird about 20 pounds, clean and ready to stuff.

Chapter 47 - The Park The Park

"Tony, why don't you and Flo go to the park or something, you look bored and we have about an hours work or so more before we can relax" Mayleena said

"Oh I don't know, what do you say Flo, want to go to the park?" I asked

"I guess so, there is nothing on television right now and it is a nice day today, so sure let's go" cheerfully

"Oh Tony, you are such a great guy. Flo is so lucky to have you and really so am I" said Mayleena

"Tony, I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing for Florentina. She is a different little girl since you came into her life and I thank you for that." Dorina said

Flo ran off to get her shoes. As she walked away, I watched her wiggle her cute little girl ass and thought, "damn she is wearing shorts, I guess we won't be fooling around none today"

I went to the bedroom and changed into some confortable shorts and grabbed my runners and headed to the back door. 

"Flo, are you ready?" I called

"She is out front waiting for you Tony" Mayleena declared

I put on my runners and walked around the house. The sidewalk was enclosed between the house and a brick fence about 5 feet high that ran the full length of the property. The sidewalk turned 90 degrees to the left at the end of the house towards the front door. A large hedge shielded the sidewalk from passers-by. 

There stood Flo. She had changed into her skirt. She was standing with the front of her skirt pulled up to her chest and not wearing panties. Her smile said it all. Come and get it. Her bald little girl pussy was just visible between her legs. As I got closer I could see her clitoris. I could not ever get over how big it was. It was so beautiful and sucking it like a little cock made her squeal with delite.

She dropped her skirt and took my hand.

"Well Daddy, are you ready for the park?" she questioned

"Well Angel, I don't know, are you?" I replied

"Oh yes, I am ready, you have no idea how ready I am. Rubbing your big cock this morning was unbearable and my minkie was so wet I had to change my panties. I washed them and have them in my pocket for when we come come. Don't want to be dripping any milk on the floor, now do we?" she remarked

She was just beside herself with joy. We walked slowly to the park savoring the anticipation. I had a hard-on the whole time. Seeing her with her skirt up on the sidewalk was all it took and now knowing what was to follow kept me hard.

The park was only a 10 minute walk and as before she ran to the swings. I noticed an activity center in a patch of sand and decided to check it out just for the hell of it. Keeping my little nymph waiting would only serve to enhance her enjoyment. 

"Daddy, where are you going? Get over here and swing with me!" she yelled

"In a moment my love, in a moment" I responded

There was a small wooden playhouse that I didn't really notice the first time we were here because it was off to one side obscured somewhat by an activity tube. Although fairly old, it was really quite clean and the sand all around was pretty much packed down with the rain and as it had just rained yesterday was really clean.

This would be a great little spot for a bit of oral sex.

"Flo, come over here!" I yelled

I scooted inside the little doll type house. Looking around I could see the swings and I could see the park entrance. I sat down pushing my shorts down exposing my raging hard-on.

"Daddy, where are you?" she questioned

"In here little girl" I replied

She peered through the tiny dog house type door and when she saw my cock, her face beamed.

"Oh Daddy, this is so wicked" she giggled

She entered the dollhouse on her hands and knees, taking me in her mouth using no hands. She licked my balls, darting her tongue down close to my ass. Flo sucked one testicle, then the other into her wet, warm mouth, gently rolling her tongue around each one sending shivers up my spine.

Still on her hands and knees, my little girl licked the underside of my cock until the vein stood out like a serpent. 

"Oh Daddy, your cock is so wonderful. I just can't get enough. I never want to have enough. I want more, always. Daddy, this is going to be so good. Not only do we have the swings but we can come and sit in here and play as well" she chimed

"Yes we can. Suck me little girl, suck your Daddy's big cock. Get is big and hard. I want to shove it into your bummy and shoot my milk into you." 

"Mmmmm, Daddy your cock tastes so good and it is so hard. I love sucking you Daddy and your juice is so good" she mumbled

She slurped my cock and licked from my ass to the tip of my cock, then engulfed me in her sweet mouth, pouting lips stretched around my knob. I love it, she was so good at it and loved it. She kept me in her throat for a long time each time she took me in her mouth. I needed her, I needed to fuck her.

I looked around the park and the coast was clear. 

"Climb on me baby girl, climb on Daddy's cock. I need you Flo, I need to feel my cock inside you. Do it baby girl. Fuck Daddy's cock" I growled

She skinnied up and grabbed my cock directing it into her minkie and dropped down hard. I plunged into her eager waiting little honeypot with ease. She was mine. I grasped her hips and thrust up, driving my bulging cock deep into her wet pussy. Over and over I pulled her down and thrust up, giving her all of my pulsing cock. She was in heaven. She was fucking Daddy.

After a few minutes Flo rose up and directed my cock to her bummy. I slowly entered her, inch by inch until there was no more cock left to fill her sweet ass. She moaned and mewled aloud.

"Yes, Daddy, fuck my bummy like you fucked my minkie" 

I pushed her up and let her drop down. She was so wet and my cock needed no lubrication. The juice from her pussy ran down to my pulsing cock, buried in her ass.

I gripped her hips as before and started bucking mine at her, filling her tight little rosebud with my throbbing muscle. With each thrust, she cried for more.

"Yes Daddy fuck my little bummy. Give me that big cock Daddy, fuck your little girl. Oh Daddy, I love this. Oh Oh Oh yes fuck my bummy Daddy" she cried

I pushed up with more force and could feel her driving her little ass down on my cock. She was amazing. She was my little fuck bunny and she loved me sticking my cock in her. She didn't care where.

"Just fuck me with your big cock Daddy." she cried

The more times we had sex the more rough I could be with her, not rough causing pain but rough in that I could fuck her with abandone without fear of hurting her. She was used to me pumping my prick into her, driving every last millimeter of my turgid cock deep within her little body.

"Baby girl, you are the greatest. You make me so excited and you are so beautiful. There is nobody like you my princess" I said tumultuously

"Daddy, I love it so much. I want you more and more. I dream of you fucking me, shoving your big beautiful cock into my minkie and my bummy. Oh Daddy fuck me more" she cried

I pumped into her, driving my cock as hard as I could. The playhouse was small enough that I could lean against the one wall and brace my feet against the other. It wasn't very tall inside but Flo still had room to sit up straight without her head touching. 

I fucked her hard. She cried for more. The more I gave her the more she wanted. My balls were aching, full and ready to pump my seed into her eager little ass. 

"Baby girl, I am ready to shoot my milk into you" 

"Yes, give it to me Daddy. I am ready for it. Give me your milk, shoot it into my bummy Daddy" she wailed

The first blast started her. When she felt the hot jet of my sperm enter her ass, she convulsed and dropped down hard. Flo lifted her legs, putting all her weight behind it. She convulsed many times then shuddered and dropped back against me, spent. I was spent, my sperm filled her. We lay there joined, lost in the bliss of orgasm, quiet.

After what seemed like a long time, I squeezed her tight and pushed up her blouse searching her titties. I softly rubbed them to little bullet's. God I loved them, they were so virginal. If there is anything that defined a young girl it is the puffy little cones that signal the beginning of development. 

A hairless pussy is one thing and over time I have seen many small women with shaved pussies and unless you actually ran your lips over it you would not know. But puffy little cones cannot be mistaken. 

"Well my love, I think we should be heading back, don't you?" I asked

"Ok Daddy but let's just sit here a few minutes more and wait until your cock pops out. I like the feeling of having it in my bummy and it is still stuck in there so can we wait a few minutes?" she asked

"My love, of course we can. We haven't been gone that long anyway so nobody is going to be wondering where we are, so sure let's just sit here like this for a while" I replied

I toyed with her little titties and pushed her hair off to one side, then buried my face in the crook of her neck, planting little kisses under her ear and down to her shoulder. She loved my attention to her and responded by reaching down and caressing my balls.

"I love your balls too Daddy. They are so soft and I love it when they move around in their little sack" she laughed

We passed almost 15 minutes like that, then I felt my cock begin to slide out of her bummy.

"Ok young lady, I think it is time for us to head back home. Be careful when you get up so you don't squirt my milk on my shorts, Ok" 

"Oh don't you worry about that Daddy, I won't let one tiny drop escape. I can hold it in there for a long time and will wait until I get to the bathroom back home" she replied

We straightened our cloths and dusted ourselves off and emerged from the little dollhouse. The park was empty as usual. This was going to be so great. What a great place for us to have sex, I thought.

"Well my little princess, did you like that?" I asked

"Oh I sure did Daddy, that little dollhouse is just perfect for us to fuck in, isn't it" she beamed

"Well yes it is my angel, it certainly is and I am sure we will use it a lot, don't you?" I replied with great enthusiasm.

We walked slowly back to the house, savoring our new found hideout, our closeness, our love for each other and the amazing sex we both enjoyed.

Back at the house the ladies were busy, really busy and when we walked in, we got the "did you guys have fun" question.

"Oh we had a great time, didn't we sport?" I yelled

"Yes, Aunty, we had a wonderful time. The swings are so great. They are old but they are better than the ones in the new park" 

"Well we are glad you both were occupied, because preparing this turkey was a lot of work and we are just about done. Would you like some coffee Tony?" Mayleena asked cheerfully

Chapter 48 - Coffee Time with Cream Please

"Sure darling, that would be great. I am just going to sit down and watch a bit of TV if that is Ok with you" I exclaimed

"My love, of course it is Ok, this is your vacation. When the coffee is ready I will call Flo and she can come and get it for you. How about that Flo?" she replied

"OK, Aunty, I will do anything for Daddy Tony" she chirped

I went and sat down in the big chair and from there I could see the kitchen door and the girls working away, passing by the doorway as they got stuff from the fridge and the cupboards.

I was really relaxed and the good fucking I gave Flo had tired me out somewhat. I flicked through the channels until I found a nature show I liked and settled back.

Flo sauntered into the living room and sat down on the couch across from me, kicked off her house shoes and lifted her legs up, knees under her chin. She was so bad. She slowly turned her head and with a grin; eyed me. She had not put on her panties yet and her bald little pussy was glistening. I could just barely make out the pinkness of her rosebud. She sat opening and closing her legs exposing a little pink of her minkie, watching me drool.

She really was beautiful, so young, so tender, yet so mature for an 11 year old. Fucking her was a dream and I know based upon the love sessions with Mayleena, there is no way I could fuck her the same way. Flo loved my cock as deep as I could pound it and it didn't matter if it was her minkie or her bummy. She just loved getting fucked and the more cock I could stick into her the better. The more I fucked her, the more she wanted. She was just insatiable.

You read about nympho-maniacs and in some small way I think every man dreams about that. Flo had the beginnings of being a nympo-maniac. All she thought about was fucking me, sucking me and getting as much of my sperm in all her holes including her mouth as possible. Perhaps she would grow out of it once the novelty wore off. I was hoping this would be the case but as time went on she proved to be a nympho, insatiable. I loved her and wanted more of her.

When I licked her bummy I was in heaven. When I slurped her pussy juice I was in heaven. When I fucked her I was in heaven. When she sucked my cock I was in heaven. She made me excel in performance and even after fucking her, she could make me hard, just like she was doing now.

I had the beginnings of an erection just looking at her wet little pussy. I wanted to fuck her again, right here, right now. God I was in deep trouble.

I loved Mayleena and enjoyed being with her when we were alone but throw Dorina into the mix and I was a third wheel and so was Florentina.

So we sat there eyeing each other, her flashing her pussy at me and me very nonchalantly pulling up my pantleg exposing my cock.

Mayleena called saying coffee was ready and Flo jumped up and headed to the kitchen, not before she lifted the back of her skirt and pushed her sweet ass out to show me her rosebud. Now I had a hard-on.

Flo came back a few minutes later with the coffee. She stood beside the chair with her back to the door and handed me my coffee. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the girls back and forth in the kitchen. 

"Hows the coffee my love?" yelled Mayleena

"Great coffee my love, just the way I like it. Hot and sweet" I replied

 

Chapter 49 - A Little Sugar With That Daddy

I had slipped my hand under her skirt and slid it between her pussy lips allowing my finger to rub the full length along her clitoris. Her legs buckled from the sensation. She looked at me with pure lust written on her smile. I marveled at her. Eleven years old, willingly offering herself in every way, at every opportunity. She was my baby doll and we were both in the same head space, seeking opportunity to touch, to look, to taste and to enjoy.

I sipped my coffee slowly and continued sliding my finger back and forth between her legs, seeking her clitoris now engorged and hard. Her little clit cock extended. I grasped it with my crooked forefinger and needed it with my thumb. She was trembling. I looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her head a little back. One could not mistake the look on her face. 

I slowed my manipulation of her clitoris and took another sip of my coffee. I could tell from experience she was close to orgasm and I would not deny her that. I put my coffee on the table and concentrated on her clitoris. 

"Oh Daddy I love you so much. I need you Daddy." she whispered

"I love you too my angle and I need you as well but now just enjoy your orgasm" I whispered back

I increased the pressure on her clitoris and with my thumb and forefinger jacked her little cock clit.

She gasped and then clenched her legs together. She was coming. I kept a keen eye on the kitchen and allowed her to convulse through her orgasm. After 4 or 5 contractions she sat down on the floor in front of the chair and put her head back on the seat next to my thigh. 

I ran my fingers through her hair, pulling it back from her face and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Did you like that angel?" I asked very softly

"Yes, Daddy; you are the best. I love you so much and I love what you do to me and want more and more. I can't seem to get enough of you or your cock" she whispered

"I am glad you liked that my princess, I loved it too." I replied

"Is there more coffee ladies?" I yelled

"Sure is my love, send in your little lady there and I will fill your cup" Mayleena replied

"Can you get me some more coffee, my princess?" I asked

"For you, anything Daddy. Do I look like I just had an orgasm?" she replied

"No my love but I bet your minkie is like a swimming pool right now" I said softly with a grin

She toddled off to the kitchen and turned midway giving me a smile that was pure contentment. She loved me and that was that. It was more than an infatuation with sex or some puppy love. We had crossed the boundary together, willingly and with no baggage. A relationship built on trust, love and respect. 

In some respects I wished she were much older and she was the woman I had come here to see. But then the thrill of fucking an 11 year old with those tiny little baby titties, her baby fat bummy and tummy her puffy little minkie would be lost and really that is what drove me to new heights of performance. I felt like I could fuck all day long and for almost two days I did.

Flo came back with my coffee and put it down on the table next to the chair. The left half side of the chair, on an angle could be seen from the kitchen but the other side with the table could no been seen. I slid my hand under her skirt, running if over her perfect little girl ass, so firm, so round. Amazing little ass for an 11 year old. I squeezed each cheek, savoring the feel then passed my hand between her legs. She was dripping wet and handful after handful came to my mouth sucking my fingers dry then diving for more until her pussy was just sticky. 

She tasted so good.

"Well young lady thank you for the fine coffee service, I can't think of a prettier hostess unless of course Mayleena were here" I said rather loudly and with a wink

"I heard that" yelled Mayleena

"Do you really think I am pretty Daddy? Honestly!" Flo questioned

"My dear little girl, my princess. You are so beautiful. I have no words to add to that. Your face is perfect in every way. Your eyes are so intoxicating, your lips are so delicious and when you look at me I get hard" I whispered

"What do you think Mayleena, do you think this ugly little girl is pretty?" I said laughing

"Yes I do Tony, I think she is beautiful and so do you" she replied

"Come and sit on my lap and snuggle with me you ugly little thing you" I called loudly so that all could hear

"Oh Daddy you are so bad and Aunty said you think I am beautiful" she said loudly as well

"Well for an ugly kid you quite beautiful" I said with a wink

She turned slowly with her skirt lifted. Her minkie was so wet again. I could see the wetness and wanted to dive into her, to lap her nectar, to plunge my tongue into her little hairless pussy, but that would have to wait.

"Dinner is almost ready you two" yelled Mayleena

"Flo go wash up for dinner" yelled Dorina

Flo spun around, lifting the back of her skirt, giving me one last view of her amazing little ass before she skipped off to the bathroom. I was hoping she was going to put some panties on for dinner. The thought of her sitting at the table with her pussy bare and wet would be a rough one.

I got up off the chair and headed to the kitchen with my coffee cup in hand. The whole house smelled fantastic. There is no smell like that of a turkey roasting in the oven. The ladies were beaming when they opened the oven to show me. It looked delicious, all dark golden brown, juices flowing from the top and the vegetables all around it gave off a recognizable smell.

Dinner was served and we all ate until we could not stuff one more morsel. Dorina and Flo sat on one side of the table and I and Mayleena the other. I wanted desperately to look under the table to see if she was wearing panties but the opportunity did not present itself and for fear of being obvious I declined and maintained my composure even though it intrigued me.

After dinner, Mayleena made more coffee and we all headed to the living room. Dorina sat in the big chair and Mayleena and I sat on the sofa, real cuddly like. Flo sat on the ottoman and thankfully she had put on panties. I only caught a few glimpses of them but they were there. Thank God for that.

We talked about the upcoming plans for the wedding and also the trip back home and all the things we saw and the shopping and the food and the traffic and the violence and the drugs and and and. It was almost 8:30 when we finished our coffee and I could see that Flo was ready for bed. She had that sleepy eyed dazed look about her, just staring off into space.

Chapter 50 - Bedtime Responsibility

"Flo, why don't you go to bed, you look tired. Your Mom can spend the night here as well" 

"Will you put me to bed Daddy?" she asked

"Well if you get ready and put on the sweat shirt I lent you I will come and tuck you in. How about that" 

"Can you help me get undressed? I am really tired Daddy" she asked

"Well I think your Mom should be doing that, don't you Dorina?" I questioned

"Tony, you are still such a prude. You have seen her dancing around in the nude, you have changed her panties when she peed the bed, you have washed her back in the shower. What is your problem?" whipped Dorina

"Mayleena, help me out here" I cried

"Dorina is right Tony, sorry but you have crossed the line on modesty with her a long time ago and quite frankly you should feel lucky that she trusts you enough to allow you to do that for her. She loves you Tony and I know you love her so just quit your whining and get on with it. We will clean up in here and when you are done, come join us" 

No I don't need this right now. I know what Flo is like and sure as hell the minute we are in the room she is going to want something.

Off I went, kind of dragging my feet to let them know I was not relishing the task. An opportunity to touch her was all I could think about on my way.

"Well my ugly little girl, where is the T-shirt I lent you?" I asked

"Under the pillow on this side of the bed" she replied

I got the T-shirt and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"OK my princess, lift your arms" I said softly

She lifted her arms and I gently pulled the string strap blouse she had on over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and her little titties perked as the blouse passed over them. Fuck they were so beautiful. Big titties are what most men want to see but there is nothing finer than a pair of tiny little titties with pink aureoles.

I listened carefully and bent down, placing a kiss on each one several times and then gently sucked each one into my mouth pulling the little pink raisin with my lips. She really liked that.

"OK my girl, let's get on with the rest of this process" 

She flopped back on the bed. I lifted first one, then the other foot and removed her shoes and socks. I undid the button on the front of her skirt and pulled the zipper down. I slid the skirt down over her thighs and down over her feet, folded it and put in on the end of the bed.

Her panties had the wet spot. That good old wet spot. How I loved that wet spot. When she flopped back her panties rode up and made her perfect little V. Her vulva was bulging out a bit on either side. A precious site if I ever saw one. I wanted so much to dive into her but the danger of running into Mayleena and her wanting a kiss was way to great.

I placed my fingers over her belly button and pressed her clitoris with my thumb. She responded immediately. 

"Well my love, can you sit up so I can put on your bed shirt?" I asked

"Sure Daddy, give me your hands and pull me" she replied

I pulled her up and dropped the 9 sizes too big shirt over her head, pulled the sheets back and kind of spun her with her arms, gently dropping her head on the pillow. She turned over onto her side and pulled her legs into the fetal position and was gone. I gave her sweet little ass a quick pat, pulled the covers up, turned off the light and joined the ladies.

Chapter 51 - It All Adds Up To Daddy

"Well that was easy" 

"Quite painless as well I might add" I continued

"She is such a wonderful little girl Dorina, you should be very proud. She is so intelligent and I don't think a single thing escapes her" I stated

"Yes she is Tony, we all love her very much and it is so good that you have consented to be a father to her. She loves you so much and is always talking about you. Daddy this and Daddy that and really likes the attention you give her. She has lacked that for many years." 

"Well, it is a good thing I have her because I would be pretty bored else wise. You two are so bad. You are like two hens in the back yard. Like, doesn't your mouths get dry from all that yacking?" I asked laughingly

"Oh Tony I know we are bad but you love us, don't you?" Mayleena giggled

"I swear when you two girls get going we could be jumping around the house nude and you wouldn't even notice" I stated

"I know Tony and you are probably right about the dancing" Dorina said as she laughed aloud.

"It really isn't that funny. I know you two are inseparable when you are together and I like that because family togetherness is really important but holy crap meng" I said seriously

"I know Tony but don't be mad. We have always been like this, even when we were children. Just don't be mad. I hope that is the only thing that bothers you about us!" she stated questioningly

"Mayleena, I am not mad. I love you and if that is the only thing I have to complain about all is good. Flo is at the age right now where she is starting to develop and I don't mind being there for her when she needs someone to talk to or just to be a companion for her. I have not noticed many girls coming around here asking for her, what's up with that." 

"Well, Tony she has always been the shy and quiet type. As well she is a lot more mature for her age than all the other girls and as such doesn't like the dolls and all that other little girly stuff." Dorina stated

"You know Tony, perhaps that is a lot our fault because she has always been with us, either together or alone and she has always been very mature" Mayleena added

"Well, I just thought it a bit strange that she didn't want to go play with the other girls and boys, while you were at your grandmother's house, I asked her if she wanted to go out to play with the other kids and she just said No, I am just fine here." 

"I wouldn't push her on that Tony, she is quite happy with us and has no developmental problems and is really quite the little lady at 11 years old" Mayleena replied

"Oh I won't push it and when she told me that I didn't question her on it and just accepted that she was fine. I just want to let you know that it doesn't really bother me that you two are the way you are and as long as it doesn't bother you that I spend time with Flo, there will never be a problem" 

"Then there are no problems Tony, you can spend as much time as you see fit with Flo, she will love you for it" Mayleena replied

"Yes, Tony she calls you Daddy and as long a you are prepared to be her Daddy, go for it, no problems here either" Dorina added

We sat there in silence for about 3 or 4 minutes, pondering our conversation.

"Are you OK with this Tony?" Mayleena asked

"Yes, I am OK with this" I replied

It was now almost 10:00 and the girls started again. They just wouldn't give up. I tuned them out and was just about to head to the couch for some TV when Flo appeared in the doorway of the living room.

Chapter 52 - Bad Dreams

"What's up sweety" I asked

"I had a bad dream Daddy, can you come and sit with me a while" she asked

Mayleena and Dorina both looked at me, shrugged their shoulders and turned back to each other without missing a beat.

"Sure my princess" I replied

I got up and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, purring like a little kitten.

I turned to the ladies, both looked up.

"Well Daddy, what are you waiting for?" Mayleena said with a grin

"Let's go my princess" 

I carried her back to the bedroom and put her gently back down on the bed. I sat down on the floor and Flo turned on her side facing me. I stroked her hair and massaged her neck just below the hairline. Sitting there I realized I was tired.

"Can I lay next to you my princess?" I asked

"Sure Daddy, you know I am yours and you can do anything you want" she whispered

"Right now I just want to lay next to you and cuddle with you until you fall asleep" I replied

"Come on then" 

She moved over in the bed and turned to face the other way. I lay on the bed and she snuggled into me pushing her perfect little ass against me. My cock was hard but that was unimportant right now.

She moved slowly pushing her ass against my cock. It felt so good and I really wanted her. I cupped one little titty with my hand and pushed back at her. She wanted my cock, I could tell that but she knew as well that it was not going to happen. I pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her gently below her ear bringing moans of pleasure from her and then sleep overtook her. I waited a few minutes until I was sure she was asleep, tweaked her little titties and got off the bed. I covered her with the sheet and left the room.

I went immediately to the bathroom and waited a few minutes until my hard-on collapsed, then joined the girls.

"I cuddled her on the bed for a few minutes and she went right back to sleep. I tell you, I could have been there all night myself because I almost fell asleep as well" I said laughing

"Thank you Tony, you are so special" said Dorina

"Well, with that said ladies, I am going to go to bed and read for a while if you don't mind" 

"No, don't worry my love, I will be there in a few minutes myself. I am not that tired but I have a job to do" she said laughing

"Oh cut it out you two. I don't need to know that much information" laughed Dorina

Off I went to the bedroom, changed into a pair of jockeys, got my book that I had been neglecting for some time, crawled into the bed and just melted.

I don't think I read more than three lines in my book and don't remember Mayleena coming to bed. Turkey has an affect that is better than most sleeping pills.

Chapter 53 - The Morning Starts With a Blow

The next morning I got up early, awoken by a raging hard-on. Mayleena was still dead to the world. The clock ticked 6:47 when I put the coffee on, my cock pointing my shorts straight out. I walked to the bathroom still tenting my shorts and when I opened the door, there sat Flo. 

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked

"I heard you in the kitchen and really needed to pee first so here I am. Mom is sleeping like a dead person. They must have been up half the night" she said with her eyes glued to my hard-on.

She wiped herself and I caught a glimpse of my treasure. It was so beautiful.

"What do you have there? Come here Daddy" she whispered

I walked over to the toilet and she quickly released my demon and in one swift motion had it in her mouth. The funny thing about a piss hard-on is that the cum sensation comes rapidly and for me seemingly without control. I have always had to pee first before making love in the morning because if I don't the dance is over before the lady gets warmed up.

She sucked hard a few times, then took me into her throat. I gripped the sides of her head, pushing my cock as far as it would go. She didn't even gag. My angel could take my cock in her mouth easily and loved to feel me deep. She looked up at me with smiling eyes and I signaled her to get ready.

The first spurt was more than a mouthful and I could see her cheeks bulging but she swallowed. She never, ever wasted a drop. She loved my cum and always sucked me dry. I kept pumping my sperm into her warm mouth and she kept swallowing, feeling every pulse of each ejaculation, anticipating it and eagerly seeking another.

When I was done, she calmly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, got off the toilet and lifted the seat.

"Thank you Daddy. That was very tasty" she whispered

She washed her hands and before I could start to pee she turned and left.

I pissed for what seemed like 10 minutes and with a few good shudders, was done. I washed my hands and headed back to the kitchen, satisfied beyond belief.

Flo must have gone back to bed. I sat alone, enjoying the silence, reading and drinking coffee until almost 9:00 when Dorina joined me.

I got up and poured her a cup of coffee and fixed it how she liked it.

"What time did you guys call it quits?" I asked

"Oh sometime around 1:30" she replied still sleepy

"You know Tony, Mayleena thinks the world of you and she really likes how you have taken to Flo. You know sometimes I wonder who is the better Mom, me or her. She loves Flo so much and has spent so much time with her." Dorina remarked

"Did I tell you I got a job?" 

"No you didn't, when did this happen" I asked with surprise

"Well you know Mayleena is due to go back to work in a week or so and now that you are here..." she paused

"Whoa there girl, where is this going?" I asked with some trepidation

"I am sorry, Tony, I should have discussed this with you and Mayleena before and although I did tell Mayleena that I had an opportunity I didn't tell her I got the job" she explained

"You know that Flo goes to school in the morning and is finished around 1:00 and usually gets home around 1:30" she continued

"I am really sorry Tony and I don't want you to think that you are obligated because you are not. However, if you are OK with it, Flo could come here after school. I would get off work at 5:00 and Mayleena normally the same so it would only be for a few hours. And if you have something you want to do you could take her to a sitters house, she won't like it but I don't want this to be a drudgery for you" she continued

"OK, listen, I appreciate your apology and I think we all need to sit down and discuss this together, Mayleena or Flo might have some input as well and sure I am going to be living here full time but I think it only fair that Mayleena should contribute to the decision" I said firmly

"What decision?" drawled Mayleena still half asleep

Chapter 54 - A Job For Everyone

"Dear sister, I got the job I was telling you about and Tony and I were discussing where Flo was going to go after school" Dorina said

"Well, Tony, you know I am going to be working as well so the responsibility will ultimately fall on your shoulders so I don't know that I should be making any decisions. I will say though that I think it a good idea that she come here after school, but you realize that you will be taking on a responsibility. It is not going to be one day here and there, it will be everyday" Mayleena said

"Yes I understand that and as I said I think Flo should also have some input, she may not want to come here after school" I replied

"What planet have you been living on for the last 6 weeks Tony? What do you mean she may not want to. Trust me, if you say yes, she is going to fly home after school. She loves you so much and respects you and looks up to you as her Daddy" Dorina said laughingly

"May not want to, you are pretty funny Tony" laughed Mayleena

"Well OK, I tell you what, I will try it for a month and if there aren't any problems, I will continue" I replied

My head was spinning and erections tinglings were coursing through me at the thought of spending 3 or 4 hours alone with Flo every single day. What a treat that would be.

We sat drinking coffee for almost an hour before Flo woke up. We made breakfast. Mayleena was sitting next to me at the table when she asked Flo the question.

"Aunty, as long as Daddy Tony is OK with it, then I guess I don't mind either" Flo replied

I could see the look in her eyes and it spoke pure delight. She was trying very hard to keep her excitement from showing.

School started in about 5 days, today being August 28 and it was thought that school started on the Monday September 2. Dorina and Mayleena started work on Monday which meant I would be taking her to her first day of school. Dorina started at 7:30 and would need to leave the house at 6:45 and Mayleena at 8:00 and would need to leave at 7:15. Normally Flo would start at 8:30 but Monday she didn't need to be there until 9:30.

We decided to head to the beach one more time before school started. After much discussion we all agreed that Saturday would be better than Sunday, giving us a day to rest as the last time we went everyone was just wiped after a day of sun and wind.

Dorina and Flo had not been home for a couple of days and I suggested they go home and take care of things and we would pick them up on Saturday morning. This would give Mayleena and I a couple of days alone.

They both left around 11:00 and the first thing Mayleena and I did was head to the bedroom. She stripped off her cloths in seconds and pulled my shorts down to my knees, taking me into her mouth with such passion, I was actually startled.

We made love twice that day, both times were fantastic. I am not going to make a comparison between Mayleena and Flo because there isn't one. Flo is Flo is Flo.

Saturday morning, we arose early and prepared a picnic lunch and Friday I bought a couple bottles of wine and a cooler. We packed everything a couple of liters of pop and the wine, water and fruit juices in the cooler with ice. I had gassed the car yesterday so we were ready to rock when we finished packing. 

Mayleena was running around the house in her bikini with a sari wrapped around her waist. She had amazing breasts. Full, firm and defying gravity. I loved her breasts and she loved me loving them. Her nipples when erect were almost an inch long and dark brown, almost black. Many times, she came close to orgasm just by me sucking on them.

We packed everything into the car, locked the house and headed for Dorina's house. They were ready when we got there so we wasted no time in getting on the road. The trip to the beach was full of happy talk. Flo was excited about going swimming because she just loved the water. I told the two girls that they need not worry about us and they could just talk their faces off like the last time and Flo and I would occupy ourselves. The ladies laughed it off, saying they were so happy that Flo and I got along so well.

We got to the beach and I parked the car in the same location as the first time. The beach was quite deserted which surprised me, being the last weekend before school started. There were a few people further up the beach playing volleyball but the cabanas were all empty. We got the same beach chairs in the same location. The dunes had changed a bit and were actually a bit higher than last time. We organized everything and put the cooler in the shade mounding the sand to keep it above the rest and hence a bit cooler.

The ladies were already at it and I grabbed Flo by the hand.

Chapter 55 - Salty Yes But I Like It Too

"We are off to the water ladies, hint hint. Any takers?" I asked

"No you two go ahead Tony, we will come down with you next time, OK?" Mayleena replied

"No problem Aunty, Tony and I can continue my swimming lesson" she chirped

We both turned and walked to the water. I could hardly contain myself and Flo kept squeezing my hand. As soon as we were over the first dune she started.

"Oh Daddy, can we fuck in the water. I really need to feel you cock. Can we Daddy?" she asked

"I would like nothing better, in fact I have had nothing else on my mind since we left the house" I replied

She squeezed my hand tight and pulled me to go faster. We ran into the water both plunging below the surface. The water was so wonderful and we just splashed around for a while.

"Daddy, hug me now OK?" 

She looked so beautiful, wet and the sun sparkling on her golden skin. 

"Come here my Princess." 

I turned and looked in the direction of the ladies and could just barely see the tops of their heads. I now had Flo hanging on to my shoulder with one hand and the other was inside my shorts fondling my now erect cock. She pulled the knot tying my shorts and released the waistband, pushing my shorts down until the band was under my balls. 

I moved a bit deeper until the water was nearly at my chest level. I could now see their faces and waved but got no reaction.

Flo gently massaged my balls, alternating one then the other and every few seconds running her clenched hand the full length of my cock. I gripped her ass and pushed her suit bottoms down. The water could not wash away her wetness and as usually she was slick.

She slid around, guiding my raging hard-on to her treasure. I pumped at her and after a couple of unsuccessful tries found home. The sensation was amazing. The coolness of the water and only one hot spot. We just stayed locked together, my cock securely buried in her pussy.

"Daddy, you feel so good. I missed your big cock fucking me. I love it so much and I could hardly wait the couple of days at home" she cooed

"Oh my baby girl, I felt the same way. I am your sex slave young lady, you have me hooked on that little minkie and bummy of yours. There is no equal" I said as I pushed up into her a little further

"I could stay like this forever, Daddy, do you know that. There is nothing more in this world I love more than fucking with you" she said hugging me tightly

"My Princess, I love you and there is nothing more in this world I love more than fucking with you. We were made for each other and it is just too bad you are so young or I would marry you" 

"Oh Daddy, you are so silly. Do you really honestly love me like you say?" she asked

"Yes, I love you like I would love any woman. You are only 11 years old but you are my woman and I love you. I love being with you, I love spending quiet time with you and I love and I mean love fucking you" I replied

"I am your woman Daddy?" she questioned

"Yes you are my woman, in every sense of the word and I will never change that" I replied

"Fuck me, fuck me now Daddy. I need to feel your milk in me. Fuck me" she cried

I looked up the beach and could still see the two ladies and really knew they would be there until we returned. 

I gripped Flo under her cheeks and pushed up and in the water she weighed nothing. I could easily lift her or float her and drive back into her slick little pussy easily using hardly any effort.

"Yes, that's it Daddy. Oh yes stick it in me. Fuck your little girl, fuck me Daddy. Fuck my little pussy with that big strong cock. Shove it all the way into me Daddy" she cried

"I love saying that word, it makes me feel so dirty. Just like a dirty little girl huh Daddy. Do you love your dirty little girl?" she laughed

"I love my dirty little girl. I love shoving my big cock into my dirty little girl." I replied

I thrust up into her over and over, each time bringing her closer to orgasm. She was too easy. I knew her body and knew exactly where to aim my bulging knob to bring her off. I could play with her, bring her close, feel her begin to shudder and then back off, bringing her ecstasy, bringing her so much pleasure. Her body was mine, I could play it like a fiddle. When I felt her minkie clench I would pull out. This usually brought a renewed effort to find the spot again. I knew the spot and so did she. I don't know who toyed with who.

We fucked like that for several minutes, lost in the bliss, the sensation of pure lust.

"Baby girl, Daddy is ready to shoot his milk into you, are you ready?" I asked

"I am ready Daddy, your dirty little girl is ready. Fuck me with that big cock, fuck me, shove that big powerful cock into me Daddy, give me your milk." she cried

I plunged my cock upward a few more times, aiming right at the spot. Feeling my knob in the right place, she convulsed against me once and I exploded. That was her signal and she let go.

"Yes, Daddy, yes Daddy give me you milk. I am coming Daddy. I coming. Oh yes, stick it in me Daddy, fill me with your milk" she wailed

I pulsed at least a half dozen times into her eagerly waiting, clenching pussy, each one filled with cum, each one shooting into my Princess's minkie. She clenched hard, pulling my sperm into her minkie, feeling the warmth penetrating her. 

Chapter 56 - The Big Question

"Daddy, that was wonderful. I could feel your milk shooting into my minkie, it felt so warm" she cooed, putting both hands to the back of my neck and burying her face in the crook. My cock had not yet started to soften and a few subtle movements on her part kept me hard. Slowly working her pussy muscles, she kept me hard enough so my cock would not fall out.

"Keep it in a bit longer Daddy, please. It feels so warm and I know I am full of your milk. Just hold me close." she begged

"My darling little girl, I will keep it in you as long as it will stay there. You have such control of your minkie and your muscles, you amaze me." I replied

We stayed locked together for nearly 15 minutes. She kept working her pussy muscles, coaxing my erection to stay erect. She milked every last drop of cum out of my cock. Finally nature took it's course and my limp cock slipped out of her minkie and into the cold water.

"Oh Daddy, that was so good. Did you like that?" she asked

"Yes, my angel, I liked that a lot. Maybe before we go back we can do it again, what do you say?" I replied

"Daddy, you take such good care of your little girl. I love you and if we could do it again, that would be so good. You know, Daddy how much I like fucking. Do you fuck like this with Aunty?" she questioned

The question caught me right off guard and for a moment I was silent.

"Well, I don't quite know how to answer that" I replied

"Do you fuck Aunty like you fuck me?" she asked again

"No my love, I do not. Aunty is totally different than you and we don't have sex very often" I replied

"But do you fuck her the same ways" she asked again

"No angel" I replied

"Do you fuck her bummy?" she asked

"OK young lady, why are you so interested in how I fuck Aunty" I asked

"Just answer my questions" she said adamantly

"No, I do not fuck her bummy" I replied

"Why not?" she asked surprised

"Well, because she doesn't like it" I replied

"Why not, I like it a lot and if she tried it I bet she would too" 

"Well, she just told me she didn't like it and I respect that. If you told me now that you didn't like me fucking your bummy or your minkie I would respect that and wouldn't try anymore" I replied

"You don't have to worry about that Daddy, that big cock of yours loves fucking my bummy and my bummy loves your big cock and that will never change. I like it so much. I love it when you push your big cock into my bummy and push it all the way. When you shoot your milk into my bummy it is like nothing else" she rambled

"I love fucking you Daddy and won't ever tell you not to do something. I love everything we do and can't get enough. I want to fuck all the time and if you could fuck my bummy and my minkie at the same time I would like that as well. I love your cock. I love you" she stated very affectionately

"What else doesn't she like?" she asked

"That is about it, you are very nosey young lady" I said laughing

"Who do you like fucking more?" she asked coyly

"Now you are going way beyond acceptable my Princess and that is an unfair question" I replied

"Well, who?" she asked again

"OK, listen; this is the last time I want to have this conversation" 

"I like fucking you the best, is that what you want to hear?" I asked

"Yes, that is what I wanted to hear. I knew it all along but I wanted to hear you say it Daddy. There will never be another man in my life as long as you are here. I will be your woman forever. I want nothing more than to please you and will do anything and everything you want" she replied

Chapter 57 - Chitter Chatter 

We left the conversation at that. She pulled up her bikini bottoms and I re-tied my shorts and we headed to the beach. The sand was hot under our feet, making us run to where the girls were. 

"Well you two, have you solved the mystery of life yet?" I asked laughing

"No we have not but we are close. Did you have a good time? Is the water warm? Was your swim lesson good?" Dorina asked

"OK, yes, yes and yes" I replied

"Are you ready to go for a swim Mayleena?" I asked

"You know Tony, I am not really into it today. I am happy right here relaxing and the sun is really hot. Will you be angry if I don't go in the water today?" she asked

"Of course not my love, don't be silly. We are here at the beach and the sun is very hot but you are not obligated to go in the water. Flo and I had a good time and as long as you don't get angry, I am OK swimming with her, or by myself for that matter" I replied

"Oh no, you are not going in the water without me" exclaimed Flo

"Tony, my love; you and Flo play good together, just like good little boys and girls" Mayleena replied laughing loudly

"Just kidding Tony, you and Flo get along good and no I won't be angry, having this time out here is great and not having to worry about Flo makes it even more enjoyable" Mayleena replied

"Yes, we are having a good time Tony so no problems" stated Dorina

We drank some soft drinks and chatted a bit. I could tell by the look on Flo's face that she wanted something else and quite frankly just thinking about shoving my cock into her sweet little ass caused a stirring. I knew I could go again. She brought me to great heights of sexual prowess and my cock seemed to have great stamina with her. 

I excused myself and went to the bathroom saying that when I got back we would head to the water again. I must admit, I do like the ocean and I love the water and the feel of the tide. The power of the ocean waters and the sheer vastness of it always gave me a feeling of insecurity. I am a good swimmer but certainly no match for the ocean and what lies deep.

When I got back, Flo was waiting with that bright look on her face. She was insatiable and I don't know if I created this sex animal or it was lying in wait for someone like me. 

Chapter 58 - Water Baby

We headed to the water.

"Come on Flo, I'll race you" I said already running

She didn't have a chance but I slowed down to let her catch up, then toyed with her for the last few yards and then holding hands we dove into the cool water. It surged around our hot bodies, cooling what the sun had baked.

"I want to put my cock in your bummy my Princess" I said slyly

"Oh you big bad man, what a thing to say to such an innocent young girl, shame on you. I am going to tell my mother on you, you nasty man" she said like a shy young girl

"Well, I am sorry for offending you, young lady. For a minute I thought you were someone I knew. The young lady that looks like you and sounds like you would just love to have a big hard cock pushed up into her bummy" 

"Please excuse me and don't tell your mommy, please, pretty please" I begged

"Well, if you promise to be gentle with me, I might let you put that big hard cock in my bummy. Will it feel good you big bad woof" 

"Well if you promise not to tell your mommy, I might show you" I replied

"You will be gentle then?" she said shyly

"I will be gentle" I replied

"Well, OK then, maybe just a little bit" 

"Then come here little girl and I will be gentle with you" I replied

She came to me acting like a shy little girl and she played the part very well. I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tight.  
"Well little girl, I need to pull your panties down so I can shove my big cock into your little bummy, can I do that?" I asked

"Yes you can you big bad woof" she replied

I pulled her bikini bottoms down and off, tucking them into my pocket and zipping it. The last thing we needed was for her to loose her bottoms. How to explain that one would be a real mystery.

"Are you ready little girl?" I asked

"Yes" she replied

I turned her around and gripped her hips. She put her arms up and grasped the back of my neck. The salt water was going to make entry difficult but I reached down and lathered my hand from her pussy to her bummy, inserting a finger three or four times. She was ready. She released one hand from my neck and reached behind, taking hold of my now turgid cock. It pulsed in her hand.

"Oh you big bad woof, you are so big. You promised you would be gentle with me." she said shyly playing along

"Oh I am going to be gentle with you my little prize. My cock is just aching to be shoved inside that cute little bummy of yours, are you ready?" I asked

"I think I am you big bad woof. I think I am" she replied

I turned around in the water with my back at a 45 degree angle to the beach. Just enough to get the feel of the waves against our bodies and enough to be able to keep an eye out for any sign of the ladies.

She guided my throbbing knob to the entrance of her bummy and dropped in the water a little. My knob entered her easily and feeling this, I pushed up and buried half of my cock into her little ass. She cooed.

"Oh bad woofy, your cock is really big and it feels good" she replied

"I don't think I will have to tell my mommy anything" she cooed

I pulled back and pushed up again, this time entering her sweet little bummy all the way. I gripped and pulled on her hips. She curled her feet around the back of my knees pushing with her hands and pulling with her legs, trying to get more.

"Daddy, that feels so good, the water is great and I almost weigh nothing. I can almost float on your cock" she said softly

"My love, you seem weightless right now and you are right; it feels really good. Your bummy is so hot compared to the water and when I pull out; my cock gets cold and then when I push back in, I can feel the warmth of you" I said huskily

I fucked my cock in and out of her beautiful sweet ass for a long, long time. She had melted a while ago and we just went with the movement of the waves, each one pushing against her chest and in turn pushing her down on my pulsing cock. I could have stayed like that forever. I kept eyeing the beach but there was no activity so we were safe.

She just hung there, pinned on my cock, the gentle movement of the waves rocking us back and forth but I sensed we were missing something and picked up the pace a bit. I needed to orgasm again. I needed to pump my sperm into her waiting ass.

My quickened movements awakened her and once again we were fucking with a purpose. I pumped my hard cock into her tight little ass with one objective, make her orgasm which really was easy for me because I knew her body so well. She knew I knew and was right there pushing back, waiting for the pulse, the signal that Daddy was going to shoot his milk into his baby girl. I felt my balls tighten and then the pumped the first jet into her. The shudder came and then...

"Yes Daddy give me your milk. Fill my ass Daddy. Give me all of that big strong cock. Shove it into me Daddy. Oh Daddy Oh Daddy I am cumming. Oh Oh Ooohhhh yes Daddy give it to me. Fuck your little girls bummy." she cried over and over.

We humped at each other for a few minutes and then relaxed again. My cock was still hard inside her and felt good. She milked my cock with her bummy muscles, pulling every last drop of my cum into her warm little bummy hole. 

"Oh Daddy, it feels so good when you shoot your milk into me. I love it so much. The feeling is so incredible." she cried

I knew what she was feeling because, when I came in her ass or her minkie, her muscle control was something I had never felt before. She could milk my cock simply by expanding and contracting her muscles. When she clenched her bummy, it felt like she was going to pinch my cock off with her sphincter, incredible.

We played touchy for a while and kissed deeply. We put our swim bottoms back on touching and probing the whole time. I loved this little girl so much and could not seem to get enough of her.

Chapter 59 - More Chitter Chatter

Slowly we walked back out of the water and lay down on the ocean side of a dune, drying off, soaking up the hot sun. We lay there separated, not touching, not talking, calm and tranquil.

When we were dry, I got up and took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go see what the ladies are doing." 

We walked hand in hand over the dune. The ladies were still yakking away.

"Does it get any better than this my angel?" I asked as we walked

"No Daddy, I think we are so lucky to have found each other and even more lucky that my mother and your soon to be wife are like they are" she replied

"We have our relationship and I love every second of it and don't ever want that to change. I love you so much. More than just a Daddy I didn't have, more than someone who was my first fuck. I love you because you care about me and you are all mine, well almost all mine" she said turning and giving me a smile that said it all.

We walked back to where the ladies were, hand in hand, like father, like daughter.

"Did you have a good swim Tony?" questioned Mayleena

"Yes we sure did, the water is so great and you don't know what you are missing. The movement of the waves is so relaxing. I walked out a little deeper than usual and Flo clung to me the whole time, but it felt great to feel the power of the waves and the tide against your body" 

"Honestly, ladies, I don't know what the hell you guys talk about but my God, you would think by now you would have run out of things to say" I said laughing

"Oh you don't have to worry about that my love, we can talk for hours about absolutely nothing" Mayleena replied giggling

"You know Tony, you are jumping right into this father figure and Flo seems to just eat the attention you give her" Dorina followed

"Well, my love Mayleena, if you weren't such a busy body talking all the time, you might just have some fun and share the attention" I replied

"Oh Tony, I get enough attention when we are alone. I don't mind the time you spend with Flo, she has been missing this for a few years and we both have noticed a change in her already, so don't you be getting any ideas" Mayleena replied in a scolding tone

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea either, I love this little girl and want nothing more than to make her as happy as I can" I replied

"Oh, you make me very happy Daddy, I don't ever want to lose what we have. I have a Daddy now, and that alone makes me happy" Flo jumped in.

"I just don't want the day to come where we have an argument or something like that because of the time we spend together and how close we have become. I love this little girl like my daughter and as time goes on, we become more close. I don't know about other fathers and the relationship they have with their daughters but I really get off on being here for her and giving her all the attention and spoiling the hell out of her" I replied

"Well you won't ever get an argument out of me or Dorina, Tony. We see what has developed and how close you two have become and quite frankly we are relieved that you have taken on the responsibility and now that school is starting and we don't have to worry about Flo, we can concentrate on our jobs. I love you Tony and that won't change either so just keep doing what you are doing, we love you for that, both of us. We have talked about you too often and we like what we see so just relax and enjoy this little sweetheart" Mayleena replied

Flo was beaming and I could tell she wanted to jump up into my arms and hug and kiss me.

"Come here my little sweetheart and give your Daddy a big hug" 

She spun around and leaped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you Daddy, I love you so much and you make me very happy" she said with teary eyes

She kissed my neck and my cheek a few times, I hugged her close, feeling her trembling in my arms with excitement.

"Well ladies, I think it is high time we all went into the water, come on now enough, you can talk on the way home. It is getting a bit late in the day and I want to get an early start. I remember the last time, you all slept the whole way home, leaving me to drive alone" 

"Oh Tony, do we have to" piped Mayleena

"Yes it is a requirement. You cannot come to the beach and not go into the water." 

Grudgingly the ladies got off their asses and we all walked calmly down to the water, Flo in one hand and Mayleena in the other with Dorina holding onto Flo's other hand.

We laughed and played in the water for almost an hour, laying just in the water below the surf line. Mayleena cuddled me and every now and then Flo would come and sit close to me, putting her hand on my chest or my leg and talking about things normal young girls would talk about and showing no signs of jealousy whatsoever. After a few minutes, she would go and cuddle her mother and we would continue our conversations. This was good, life was so good. My little lover knew her place both in our relationship and she knew in my heart that I was hers and she was mine.

After soaking up the scorching sun for an hour, we all decided it was time to got home and apply healthy rations of after sun cream. In the months I had been there I had taken quite a bit of sun but even so the reflection off the water took it's toll and we all had that rosy red lobster look. It was time.

The drive home was a bit more fun this time. Flo sat in the front because Mayleena and Dorina wanted to nap on the way home.

"You two are something else you know that" I exclaimed

"Oh Tony, you are so bad. We just want a little nap that's all" chortled Dorina

"Yeh Tony, back off" laughed Mayleena

"My love, it is OK I am just playing with you. I know you like your beauty rests and it shows because you are beautiful and I love you. No problem, Flo can be my co-pilot on the way home" I replied

Chapter 60 - Home With A Spurt

The two girls jumped into the back seat. Dorina propped herself in the seat corner behind Flo and stretched her legs to the other side behind me. Mayleena lay on her side with her head on Dorina's thighs. They were both asleep before we left the parking lot.

Flo sat with her towel draped over her shoulders, her hair still a little damp. She tipped the seat back a little, not enough to bother the ladies but enough so she could stretch out. I looked over to her and she smiled and wiggled her little ass in the seat pushing her mons out at the same time. 

"Well my little girl, did you have a good time today?" I asked quietly

"Yes Daddy, I love the water and especially like it when you give me lessons. I am getting pretty good at swimming, don't you think" she replied

"Yes you are. You have improved immensely since the first time we came here" I added

"You know Daddy, it is only an hour from home and maybe when Mommy and Mayleena are working we can go to the beach for an hour or so when I come home from school" 

"Well you know that isn't such a bad idea but I think that might conflict with your homework and until your homework is done..." 

"No that isn't fair, I normally have all my work before I go to bed. I am a good student and always get top marks. When I come home I usually organize my work and then help around the house and do my work after dinner." she whined

"Well, we will see how the first couple of weeks go and if all is OK and your Mom is OK with it then, yes I would like that. I love the beach" I replied

We drove a few more miles, looking side to side at the beautiful country side, not saying a word. She fidgeted a bit. I looked back to see the ladies sleeping. Dorina had pulled a towel over her face and Mayleena had turned to her other side, her head still on Dorina's thigh but with her face into her stomach.

I reached across the seat and ran my hand over Flo's chest. Her little titties had grown quite a bit over the last few months and were actually becoming a small handful. I loved them. They were so responsive and so firm. After a few passes I could feel her nipples harden. I pushed her bikini top up, exposing her little gems. I wanted to suck them into my mouth and toy with her nipples and although tempted it would have been difficult while driving.

She pushed out her mons, lifting her sweet ass off the seat and slid her bikini bottoms down a little to expose her treasure. I ran my finger down her slit, stopping at her clitoris. I twitched it back and forth a few times causing her to tremble. She pushed her head back against the seat, stiffening her legs. She was so good at getting off and I swear she could nearly cum on command.

I looked at her face. Our eyes glued to each others. Pure passion and lust were written on the face of my 11 year old lover. She was so amazing. Her little titties, still bare, still had hard nipples. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was close. This was going to be hard for her because she was usually quite loud when she orgasmed.

I slowed down my rubbing her clitoris and was about to pull my hand out but her eyes pleaded with me to continue. I glanced back at the ladies and they were still in the same position. Pressing my finger down to the opening of her hood I grasped her little cock clitoris between my thumb and forefinger and jerked her to her orgasm. She shuddered a few times as I continued my ministrations on her, sliding her clitoris between my fingers until she slumped into the seat.

I pulled her top down over her little gems and helped her pull up her bottoms. She was wet. I tucked the towel under her a little so as not to get her juices on the seat. She smiled at me and closed her eyes. She was asleep in seconds.

I drove the rest of the way home listening to music turned down low, wanting to fuck my baby girl but knew that tonight Mayleena was going to get fucked really good. She didn't know it but whenever I played with Flo and didn't get to fuck her, my passion doubled.

Don't get me wrong, I still had huge passion for Mayleena and sex with her was wonderful but I think it was something like watching a dirty movie. You get all horned up and you are ready before you even start. I anticipated sex in these instances because Mayleena reacted in a positive manner as well and loved it when I fucked her that way.

We arrived at home early enough and I dropped Flo and Dorina off at their house. We decided they would come over tomorrow afternoon and Flo would bring some things and set herself up in the spare room so she could change out of her school uniform when she came here. We had plenty of new toothbrushes and personal hygiene things so she just needed to bring cloths to change into. The spare room had a large closet and a chest of 5 drawers.

Chapter 61 – Twist My Arm

That night after dinner Mayleena went right to bed. She said the beach had tired her out. I joked with her that maybe she shouldn't talk so much and get a bit more exerciser. 

“Oh Tony you are so bad. You know what me and Dorina are like and you know that the sun and wind make me tired”

“My love, you are so beautiful and I have to admit, the trips to the beach are tiring. You know Flo is getting to be a pretty good swimmer and she just loves the water.”

“I know Tony and she is lucky to have you. We all are lucky to have you.”

“Well, I would love to sit and talk to you girls but the ocean is a pretty dangerous place and I would not be able to relax letting Flo go in alone.”

Mayleena was asleep quickly and I just snuggled up to her with visions of my cock stuck in Flo's little rosebud. God she loved it when I fucked her. Didn't matter where or how or when. She was my little girl and she loved fucking her Daddy.

The next morning went slowly. I was getting pretty excited about Flo moving in. We had gotten up late and slept like logs. Mayleena was a little frisky and it didn't take more than a few kisses to get things rolling.

“Tony you are such an amazing man. I really enjoy sex with you.”

“Mayleena my love, I do so enjoy your body and I love you so much. I too enjoy sex so much with you. You are an amazing lover”

“Well, you bring the best out in me Tony. So Flo moves some of her stuff in today and school starts tomorrow. We haven't really discussed it completely but we were thinking that Flo might want to move in and sleep here Sunday night until Thursday night and go home for the weekend.”

“What do you think about that Tony?”

“Well, have you discussed this with Dorina? I think Flo and Dorina should have some say in the matter. That is a pretty big step, from looking after here for a few hours in the afternoon to 24/7. Don't get me wrong, I am not against the idea but I think it should be discussed”

“Way ahead of you my darling man. Flo suggested it to Dorina and we all agreed that if you weren't against the idea, then Flo could live with us weekdays until the summer and then go back to her house for the two months. In a couple years she will be old enough to take care of herself so she won't have to come here. This really frees up Dorina and now with a job, maybe she can find a boyfriend as well.”

“Well I guess it is decided then.”

I could hardly contain my excitement. My cock was jumping below the sheets. I snuggled up to Mayleena again and went down on her. When I came up for air, she was sweating after three or four huge orgasms. I entered her and showed her the love she deserved. She was so amazing. I loved her breasts. Absolutely amazing and when I was close to my own orgasm, I took them in my mouth sucking hard. I could feel her cunt gripping me hard and then we both exploded. Mayleena layedhere gasping for breath.

“Tony, Tony, Tony you are amazing. That was probably the best orgasms I have had in my entire life. I love you Tony, I love you”

“I love you too Mayleena, I can't tell you how much I love your breasts”

 

Chapter 61 – Packing Up 

I suggested that we go over to Dorina's house and pick up Flo along with all her cloths and personal stuff. So just after lunch we hopped into the car and headed over.

When we got there Flo was at the door and took my hand pulling me to her bedroom.

“Hi Aunty,Mom is in the kitchen making coffee and Daddy Tony is going to help me pack. OK?”

“Hold on princess, let me say hi to your Mom first”

“OK then hurry and then help me pack”

“Wow you seem pretty excited.”

“This is so wonderful that you and Aunty are going to take care of me.”

She dragged me literally to the kitchen as we followed Mayleena. I had my eyes glued to Mayleena's ass as she walked in front of us and marveled at how beautiful it was. She truly was a beautiful woman and I did love her. Who wouldn't. 

“Hey Dorina, how are you. Pretty excited about starting work tomorrow huh?”

I kissed Dorina on the cheek and felt the tug.

Flo was beside herself with excitement and it was hard for me to contain mine. She pulled me to her room.

Watching her get her stuff together was an exerciser in restraint. She was dressed in a small tube top, yellow and about 4 inches wide. Her tiny titties and puffie nipples were prominent and made my cock pulse.

She wore a short pleated white skirt that showed the bottom of her cheeks when she bent over. I could hear the girls in the kitchen doing their usual.

“Come here my angel”

Flo turned in a half pirouette and sidled over to me. She was glowing and her smile said everything. I was sitting on a chair and spread my legs allowing her to walk up between them. I grasped her bum cheeks and pulled her close. The heat from her body melted with mine.

I kept an ear for the girls and as long as their voice didn't change or go quiet, we were good.

I let my fingers press into her from behind and she stuck out her cheeks to make it easier. She was wet already. Flo lifted her tube top up and those amazing little titties were right at mouth level. 

I found her clitoris and started sliding my finger back and forth, then sucked her left tittie into my mouth. Her legs went wobbly and I had to hold her up. The nipple I sucked on was hard. 

“Hold on a minute sweetheart. Pull your top down.”

I gently passed my palms over both her little titties until both looked the same and gently pushed her back and pulled her with me towards the kitchen.

“Where are we going?”

“Sssshhhh”

“Got anything to drink Dorina?” 

“Just some orange juice and you might find a beer or two or water if you prefer.”

“Some juice would be nice. Tell you what though, you too seem to be in another one of your marathons so I was thinking, I would take Flo over to our house and get her unpacked and she can see what else she is missing. We'll come back when we are done and then maybe we can all go out for dinner tonight.”

“Oh my sweet man, you are the best. That sounds like a great idea. We can go directly from here. Flo just needs to put on a different top to cover up those lovely little humps and I am good the way I am. So take your time and get her organized and when you get here we will be ready to go.”

“Flo, you can get your duffle organized and I am going to sit with Mayleena and your Mom while I drink my orange juice. Call me when you are ready for me to cart them out to the car.”

We sat there talking for about 20 minutes. It was already 2:00 in the afternoon so we had lots of time.

“Tell you what ladies, why don't you call some nice restaurant and make a reservation for us while we are getting Flo organized”

“Wonderful idea my love. There is a great seafood restaurant I have been wanting to check out. It is pretty expensive though and everyone I have talked to says that it is worth the price.”

“Sounds great to me. I love lobster and hopefully they will have a surf and turf item so I can order a huge steak and lobster. Maybe ask them when you call”

“Oh I know they have lobster and I know they have other menu items but a huge steak, I will ask”

“Daddy, come get my things” 

“Sure thing Flo, be right there”

I gave Mayleena a big tongue kiss which she returned and pecked Dorina on the cheek and headed to Flo's bedroom. When I entered, she had this huge smile on her face. Naughty girl. I knew exactly what was going through that devious mind.

“Oh this is so much fun Daddy. I am so excited.”

“Listen I will take your two suitcases to the car and you grab your duffle and I will wait for you in the car. Go thank your Mom and your Aunty for making this possible”

Chapter 62 – Welcome Home

I carried her two suitcases, both of which were mine and put them in the car and waited for her. A few minutes later she trudged out with the duffle wobbling back and forth. She was bustling with energy. She was pumped about moving in with us. I was too and wondered how it was going to work. Knowing Flo's demand for cock was going to be hard to control but we had gotten away with it so far so I was confident we could continue.

“Those two never change Daddy. I swear if you could feed them with a tube they wouldn't shut up for days”

“Yup, I know that. I mean were they always like this?”

“Oh yes, as long as I can remember. Put the two of them in the same room and the rest might as well go home.”

I stowed her duffle on the back seat and opened the door for her. As she slid into the seat, I was gifted a look at her panties. She caught me looking.

“You can look at them when we get to Aunties house and you can take them off if you want or I could take them off right now”

“OK, just calm down at least until we get out of the driveway.”

“Yes Daddy.”

We no sooner got two doors down from her mother's house and off came the panties. She turned and rested her back against the door and pulled her legs up. Her little cunt was the most beautiful thing in the world. I worshiped it. I would call it bald but it did have a few tiny hairs just starting to grow on either side of her clitoris. They were hardly noticeable and for some time now I had been meaning to shave them off.

We got to the house and I pulled out her duffle and handed it to her then got the suitcases out of the trunk. She walked in front of me and a gust of wind lifted the short skirt giving me a glimpse of those perfect globes of little girl bum. Breathtaking is hardly the word.

We took her things into the spare room and I went back and locked the door. When I returned Flo was sitting on the edge of the bed with her little pleated skirt pulled up over her pudgy little belly.

“Well aren't you in a hurry!”

“Oh Daddy, you have no idea how excited I am about coming to live with you and Aunty. It is like a dream come true.”

“You need to behave yourself young lady. This could all come crashing down with me in jail and you one very sad little girl. So just remember the rules and under no circumstances are we to break them. Deal?”

“Deal. Now get down here and lick my little minkie.”

I wasted no time, one would be hard pressed to deny a little girl in need.

I pushed her back to lie her down and slid the tube top down and gently kissed her titties until Flo was moaning softly. My stomach was pressed against her naked cunt and I could feel the heat as she slowly ground it against me.

“Flo my angel, you are so beautiful. Never in a million years would I ever have imagined something like you coming into my life. I am such a lucky man”

“And I too Daddy, I love you so much and being away from you for even an hour makes me anxious”

“Suck my titties Daddy”

I continued licking and sucking those precious little bumps that now had a crinkled nipple that I could nibble at. She really liked the electric feeling of my teeth pinching them.

I moved down, lifting her legs to drape them over my shoulders. Her little cunt was a work of art. When I first passed my tongue over her clitoris she pushed it hard into my eager mouth.

“Wait a second angle. I want to shave off those few little hairs you have growing there. Just a second.”

I went to the bathroom and put a fresh blade in my Gillette Mach 3 and went back.

“Will it hurt Daddy?”

“Of course not angel. You probably won't even feel it.”

I licked her mons and in two swipes got rid of those pesky little blonde hairs. Three of them. Her first. More would follow.

“You know later when your puberty really kicks in you will have a lot of hair on your minkie. I know a home remedy that will stop them from growing in and eventually will stop hair from growing there. We will have to be careful not to let anyone know though.”

“Using Turmeric and baking soda mixed with water and applied ever couple of days will shrink the hair follicles and after a few months the hair will stop growing fully”

I put the razor aside and got back to my task at hand. I spread her labia and found her little pee hole and teased her. Her clitoris was now fully engorged and stood out like a little penis. Oh how I loved sucking it. I could make her cum in under a minute and could continue making her cum until she was spent. 

That wasn't going to happen today. After her first orgasm she lay there expecting more.

“Daddy, please lick me more. Please Daddy”

“We have a job to do young lady and we need to shower after and get organize and I don't want you off in LaLa land when we go to dinner”

“Oh you are so mean to me”

“Yup and I like it too”  
I slid my shorts down and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Her little cunt was dripping. We were fortunate that she didn't have that strong musky smell that most women develop because the bedspread was already wet. I pulled her onto my cock.

When she felt the knob pop into her she pulled herself up clasping her hands around my neck, arms extended, legs still up on my shoulders. Her little cunt was open and waiting for the rest of my cock. 

“Baby girl, oh my baby girl. Daddy loves your little minkie so much.”

I pushed forward and buried my pulsing cock deep. I could feel her cervix and nestled the tip of my cock against it, holding it there, feeling the small indent. She loved it when I did that.

“Oh Daddy you know what I like. That feels so intense when you wiggle your cock against that spot.”

“Ooohhhh Daddy. Ooohh yes like that. I love that Daddy. Please fuck me now Daddy. Please fuck me.”

Her cries of pleasure were music to me ears as she orgasmed over and over again. I began pumping my throbbing cock into her wet little hole. Her cunt muscles gripped me, pulling me deep and then I exploded. I could feel the surge as my milk began it's journey and then the first spurt pulsed into her tiny cunt. The vein pulsed with each spurt.

“Oh Daddy, I love how that feels. I love it when you push your cock into me deep and then when you cum I can feel your cock throb each time you shoot your milk in me. Oh I so love fucking Daddy. Is there possibly anything better?”

“No baby girl, especially when it is with you. There is nothing better. I do so love fucking you”

After about five minutes glued together my cock slowly slid from her treasure. The bed was a little wet but we could fix that. My only worry about all this was a stain or crusty feeling on the bedspread that might attract some unwanted attention.

Chapter 63 – The First Bedtime

“Let's hop in the shower and then get your cloths organized and get back to your mother's. I am getting hungry. I know it is early yet but it doesn't take three hours to unpack. So let's hurry and get this done.”

“OK Daddy. I love you”

“I love you too Flo”

We showered quickly. Then we hung all her cloths in the closet, organized the drawers with her panties and bras and short skirts and stuff like that. We got that done quite quickly and in less that 30 minutes we were heading out the door.

Flo had put on a nice blue blouse and a black knee length skirt and looked the proper little lady and not the sexy little cock magnet like she was before. Mayleena and her mother would be pleased.

Dinner was wonderful. We all had a few drinks first and then ordered Fillet Mignon with lobster tails. Mayleena commented about how mature Flo looked dressed like a proper young lady. She was a beauty, my Flo and even dressed in non revealing clothing caught the eye of several men as she walked to the salad bar.

The ride home was somber. Dorina spent a few minutes teary eyed as we dropped her off but Flo hugged her and told her not to worry and that everything would work out fine.

It was getting a bit late and Flo had to get up early in the morning for her first day of school. We were all pretty tired and decided to shower and call it an evening.

Flo called me after she had her shower and Mayleena went in to see her first. They talked for quite a while.

“Tony, do you mind terribly if I head to be bed?”

“No my love. I won't be long. I will just tuck her in and join you”

I kissed Mayleena and gripped her bum cheeks, oh my woman had an ass. An amazing ass that made my cock jump.

“OK there big guy. I am off to bed. Let's not get that thing wound up.”

I went in to tuck in Flo. She lay with the cover pushed down to just below her navel. She wore no pajama top just panties. 

“What are you doing almost nude?”

“I asked Aunty if it was OK to sleep in the nude and she said that it might be good to at least wear panties and as long as I didn't mind Uncle Tony seeing me that it was OK with her.”

“I told her that you had already seen me naked when you bought me all those cloths and I modeled them for you. She said OK.”

“So what else did you and Mayleena talk about?”

“Oh just girl stuff. You know, puberty and stuff. She asked me if I was sad and if I was sure that I wanted to do this and that if I ever changed my mind we could make other arrangements.”

“I told her that I was sad for my mother but not for me and that I was very happy and just knew this was going to be wonderful”

“Daddy, you are making me tingle”

“Oh I am sorry my angel”

“Can you make me cum Daddy. I don't think I can wait until tomorrow”

I hadn't noticed that the whole while we were talking I was fondling her little titties, one then the other and now both of them were standing at attention.

“Sure baby girl.”

She was almost there anyway so I just slid my hand under my body as I leaned over and gently rubbed her clitoris. It was an amazing piece of work I tell you. When she was hot it stuck up like a little cock. I knew I couldn't kiss her cunt this time because I couldn't take the chance of Mayleena smelling it.

It only took a few minutes with my gentle masturbation and sucking on her titties to bring her an orgasm. She would have wanted more but I stopped after the first one.

Talking very softly I said “Listen, I am pretty tired so how about I give you a little kiss and we'll see you in the morning and I will make you more than tingle”

“Oh Daddy I can hardly wait” she whispered

I kissed her lips and kissed each little tittie giving each one a little suck at the same time and then her lips again, pulled up the sheet and went to bed.

Mayleena was dead to the world and didn't even stir when I crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

Chapter 64 – First Morning

I got up at 6:00 and made coffee and bagels with cream cheese. I took a cup to Mayleena in bed. She sipped it slowly, letting it do it's job.

“Tony you are so wonderful. Thanks for being the man you are. I am so lucky”

I helped her get ready for work and at around 6:45 Flo came out to join us in the kitchen wearing only panties. I turned away so not to look. Mayleena commented about her sleeping naked but when she got up she had to wear a robe. Flo quickly scooted back to her room and put on her new housecoat and returned all respectable.

“Very nice young lady. I have nothing against nudity but there is a time and a place and the kitchen table is not the place.”

“Yes Aunty, sorry. It won't happen again”

“I just want to make something else perfectly clear as well. I know you and Tony get along great but you need to remember that he is the adult and you are still the child and as such whatever he says is to be respected as if it were me or your mother. Do you understand that?”  
“Yes Aunty, you know me. I am a good girl and I respect Tony like my Daddy and wouldn't do anything to make you or he angry.”

Mayleena left for work at 7:15. We had discussed her taking the car but she said the bus was much more convenient and would not need to worry about parking or traffic. Besides what was I going to do without the car.

The bus stop was right outside the house so we watched as Mayleena got on and waved to her. As soon as the bus was out of view, Flo had her hands inside my underwear. 

“Whoa there tiger. What's the hurry?”

“Daddy, I have been waiting all morning and now you are mine. Let's go to my room please.”

“We have almost two hours young lady tiger. Daddy tiger is going to eat you. Daddy tiger likes his young lady tiger sauce.”

I mock chased her around the house for a few minutes and then she ran to her room with me in hot pursuit. Flo lost the housecoat on the way and lay sprawled on her bed in just her panties.

“My angel don't move. Stay right where you are”

I crawled over to her bed and started at her knees kissing the insides of her legs. Her skin was like velvet soft and warm from our running around and her chest heaved from our short excursion. My breath was warm.

I spread her legs apart as they dangled over the edge of the bed, kissing my way to the treasure that waited for me. My eyes were on the wet patch covering her amazing cunt. She giggled when I nuzzled her. Her scent was somewhat stronger this morning and intoxicating. I licked her panties, tasting her.

“Oh Daddy that tickles a little.”

I pulled aside her panties and licked up the full length of her little cunt, already wet with anticipation. She moaned as my tongue passed over her little cock. Absolutely amazing was her clitoris. I gently sucked it into my mouth and bobbed up and down in slow strokes, just like she would be doing in a few minutes. Her breathing rapidly became deeper and her moans a little louder. After only a minute she clamped her legs around my back and pulled my hair forcing my mouth against her pulsing clitoris. I worked her up and down through five or six crashing orgasms.

“Daddddyyyy enough, eeenoooughhh Daddddy please no more”

“No more, that is the first time I have heard you say that my little lady tiger. Your turn”

I crawled up on the bed in 69 position and let her go to work. I hooked my arm in the crook over her knee opening her little cunt to my hunger. She sucked me with such an intensity that I could feel the pull on my balls. I lapped at her hungry little hole, drooling her nectar. I could feel the boil begin and within seconds I was shooting my load into her mouth. I could feel her tongue working to swallow ready for the next. Just after the third spurt I clamped down on her little cock clitoris and sucked hard. She stiffened into another orgasm but never wasted a drop of my milk. We were both spent and it was only 8:00.

“Oh Daddy, I love you so much. What you do to me is beyond words. I just can't get enough of you. When you shoot your milk into my mouth it feels so wonderful and I just love the taste.”

“My angel. You are an amazing little girl. An insatiable little girl and making love to you is like a drug to me. A drug I am addicted to. You bring out an animal in me and I want you so badly all the time.”

“I think we are going to like this don't you Daddy?”

“Oh yes my angel. Our first morning of many to come. I love you”

“I love you too”

Chapter 65 – Schools Dayz

“Come angel. Let's go shower and get you ready for school.”

We showered the smell of sex from our bodies. I held her with the hot water running down her chest as I massaged her little titties, my cock already hard again nestled between her bum cheeks.

“Somebody wants to play. Your little friend wants to visit my little bummy friend”

“No, No and No that will have to wait until after school just like we agreed”

I washed her, soaped her from top to bottom and then let her do me. I loved the feel of her small hands all soaped up rubbing my cock. My cock was so hard and as much as I wanted to fuck her right here in the shower, I maintained my control.

We were ready for school at 9:00 and the school was only about a ten minute walk so we sat talking about her classmates from last year and how this person or that person was this way or that way. I was a captive ear and she loved me for it.

She looked so pretty in her school uniform. White blouse open at the collar, red panoletta tied loosely and the wine colored skirt that was actually a pair of shorts with a flap front and back. No looking up little girl skirts here my friend. She was starting grade six and next year her skirt would change to blue signifying another age class.

At 9:15 we headed to the school walking hand in hand. I presented myself to the office with Flo in hand and spoke to the administrator letting him know who I was and that I would be taking responsibility for Flo and would be a frequent face.

We got her signed up for all her classes and I met with all the teachers each one wanting to know more about me and in the end everyone was satisfied and accepted me as her guardian.

We met with the school counselors and then the principle briefly before heading for the gymnasium for opening day. There were many speakers and the whole thing lasted about 45 minutes. School class hours were from 8:30 in the morning until 3:00 in the afternoon. It was now close to 11:00 and the first day of school was now over. 

“Are you hungry Flo?”

“Yes but not for food”

“Well what would you like then?” I asked with a grin.

“You know exactly what I want and now you are teasing me”

“I would like to go for a hamburger because I know that once we get home we won't want to be cooking or eating so it would be a good idea if we did it now”

“Can't we just make some sandwiches. I like egg salad and they are pretty easy to make. Besides Daddy, I have waited all morning”

“OK then, let's just go home”

Chapter 66 – Schools Out

As soon as we got home I put a dozen eggs in a large pot and put it on the stove and set a timer to let me know when to turn it off.

Flo went immediately to her room and took off her school uniform. I went to my room and changed into some shorts and a white T-Shirt and went to sit in the living room waiting for the eggs.

“Flo, what are you doing?”

“Be right there Daddy.”

She came into the living room dressed in the sexiest panties and bra. I had not seen this set before. Oh I had purchased them for sure but she must have had them saved for a special occasion and today was my lucky day. 

“So do you like my surprise Daddy?”

“My my my you are so beautiful Flo. I love you so much. Come here and sit with me while we wait for the eggs”

Flo came and sat down on my lap sideways, feet dangling over the arm of the chair, her back against my arm resting on the opposite arm of the chair.

“Comfy?”

“Daddy what do you think about when you have sex with me?”

“Wow, where did that come from? Well I can't really say what I think because I get so wrapped up in the moment. I think about am I pleasing you. Sometimes I think about you leaving me or not wanting to have sex with me because you find a boyfriend. Sometimes I think about what will happen when you get a bit older and how this might change. I am in love with you Flo. I know you are only 12 years old but I am so hopelessly in love with you. I can't even imagine what it would be like without you. I love Mayleena and she is a wonderful woman and sex with her is great and I have a lot of passion for her but not like with you. When I am fucking you or licking you or kissing you, my mind is on you.”

“I feel the same way Daddy and I will never leave you. You are mine and I am yours and I will love you forever. You don't need to worry about me finding a boyfriend. I have one and he is the greatest.”

I kissed her on the cheek, she turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her to me, my hand cupping her firm little bum cheeks. We kissed wetly, our tongues dancing together, searching and sucking. My cock was tenting my shorts.

Ding Ding Ding

“OK lover, off to your room and don't take off your bra and panties. I will be two minutes.”

Flo went to her room and I went to the kitchen, turned off the stove and ran cold water into the pot until the eggs were cool enough to touch, then cracked each one and headed for my angel. My cock was a pipe bomb.

“You are so beautiful Flo. I am the luckiest man on earth”

Flo lay on the bed, her head resting on her pillow turned ever so slightly. I sat on the floor and rested my chin on the bed with my face a few inches from hers. I fondled her titties, sliding my hand inside her bra so the backs of my fingers brushed her nipples.

Flo slid over on the pillow so her face was touching mine and we continued kissing. Her nipples were hard little pebbles and each time my fingers brushed across them I could feel her mouth tense. She was my woman, a girl yes but to me she was my everthing.

I pulled her so she lay on her side and undid the snap on her bra then slid it over her shoulders and down her arm. She lifted a little so I could pull it from under her. I tossed it behind her. We were eye to eye and I knew that she knew where I was headed. I kissed her again then worked my way down her neck, across her shoulder, down her arm and then across to her little gems. When I sucked her breast into my mouth she cried out.

“Daaaddddy. Yes. Oh my sweet Daddy. Oh I do so much love it when you kiss and suck my titties. It makes my minkie quiver.”

“Sweetheart, my angel. Your titties are the work of a higher power. I have always been a medium sized tits kind of guy but there is nothing in this world to compare to your little gems. I love them so much.”

“Fuck me now Daddy, I need to feel you in me.”

I got up and pulled down my shorts and took of my T-shirt and lay down next to my baby girl. I pulled her to me and slid my hand into the waistband of her panties pushing them down, softly massaging her perfect bum. 

We kissed deeply our bodies melting into each other my cock between her legs. I moved slowly perhaps only a fraction of an inch feeling her warm wetness and feeling her hunger in her kisses.

I lifted her leg up over mine and found her hole and pushed inside just an inch or two, feeling the heat from her cunt. Then a little more until I was completely inside her. 

“Oh Daddy your cock feels so amazing. I love how it fills my little minkie. I love fucking you Daddy”

“My angel, feel me baby girl. Feel Daddy's cock in your little cunt. It feels so good Flo.”

I held myself completely inside her for several minutes until she started moving against me. She slid back a bit getting the angle right so my knob was pressing against her spot. I could feel the little bump as I pressed my throbbing cock against her. 

“Ooohhhh Daddy, I'm cumming. Yes Daddy right there. Yes like that. Ooooohhhhhh Daaaddddyyy”

Flo came like a freight train and after almost a minute feeling her body convulsing, I kissed her and sunk into her completely and held her there for another several minutes and started over nestling my knob against her spot.

Flo had orgasm after orgasm, something like we had both never experience before. We were safe, alone and private. We had been like this before but always being alert looking or listening for someone coming.

Today was different. I could tell that my little lover was reaching her limit so I rolled her over onto her back and slid into her deeply plunging my throbbing cock into her tight little cunt. We both could feel my orgasm building and then I exploded into her sweet little cunt. I experienced an orgasm and like Flo, one that I had never felt before. I lost count as to the number of spurts I shot into her greedy little cunt. It was a lot because I could feel it being pushed out.

“Oh Daddy that feels so great. I can feel your milk running down my bum crack. My little cunt is so full. Oh I wished I could have had that in my mouth. It felt like your cock was never going to stop.”

“My sweetheart, my lover. That was so fantastic. If this is a sign of things to come we are both going to die fucking each other. I loved that and I especially liked making you cum just by holding my knob on your spot.”

“Daddy that was the best ever. I wonder what it is going to be like when you fuck my bummy next.”

“Well let me tell you angel, your ass crack is full of my milk and probably juicy enough and my cock is still hard. Want to try?”

“Oh can we, can we?”

I pulled out slowly and watched as a river of cum oozed from her open lips. I was in awe as to the amount of milk I had pumped into her.

I rolled her over and without moving my position gently rested my cock between her bum cheeks. She wasted no time, reaching back, placing my still engorged knob against her rosebud. It was already waiting and with the slightest push my knob popped past her sphincter. I stopped momentarily then slowly eased down until I felt my balls touch her cheeks.

“OOOOOhhhh. That felt wonderful.”

I pulled back just a little, maybe an inch and pushed again. Her moans got louder. My cock suddenly found new blood and began to pulse again. I was buried into my young lover's ass to the balls and she was in heaven.

“Yes, please more like that Daddy, slowly just a little at a time but deep like that. Ohhh yes. Oh Daddy that is so good.”

“My angel, I love your bummy you know. It is so tight and your muscles clamp me so hard.”

I started moving in and out just an inch of so each time but always ball deep. After several slow deep ones, I pulled out halfway and entered again with a thrust and then immediately just a little slowly.

Flo was delirious with lust. She kept moaning and crying my name over and over and I could feel her sphincters opening and closing each time she spasmed through an orgasm. She amazed me how many times she could cum with my cock in her ass. Most women don't even like it never mind being able to orgasm but my Flo was not most. She was more.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy oh my precious Daddy. Yes Daddy fuck my bummy Daddy. Fuck my bummy really good now Daddy”

I picked up the pace slowly until I was pulling out with just my knob inside and then in a thrust to my balls. I could feel my balls tightening and knew I was on the verge of blasting her little rosebud full of my milk.

“Baby girl, Daddy's going to cum sweety. Are you ready?”

“Yes please Daddy, fill my bummy. Fill me up like my little cunt. Fuck my bummy Daddy. Fuck me”

I began pounding away at her, overcome by lust and by sexual energy wondering how this little girl could take a pounding in her ass like she was. Question answered when she screamed out her orgasm as my cock started pumping her ass full of my milk. There certainly wasn't the same amount that filled her little cunt but for a second round without a rest, there was a lot.

I rolled onto my side pulling her with me, my cock still embedded in her ass. She pulled her knees up to her chest and gripped my ass cheek prompting me to push further. I was in her so deep and her little ass was so tight and gripping I didn't even need to worry about my cock popping out. It was sucked in there tight.

We lay like that for probably half an hour, not speaking just letting our breathing and bodies return to normal.

“Wow, Flo. Wow that is the only word I have to describe that.”

“How could it possible get any better than that Daddy?”

“I don't know if it could but I am sure we are going to have fun trying.”

“How about if we go shower and have some lunch. The eggs should be cool by now and it will only take a few minutes to chop and onion and mix in some mayonaise. You have worked up a hunger in me sweet baby girl. A hunger that is not always food.”

I slowly extracted my cock from her ass with a slight pop that made her giggle.

“I want to clamp my parts closed and then squat down in the tub to see how much milk is in me. OK?”

“Sure I am quite curious myself”

She placed her hand cupping her little cunt. 

“Help me Daddy. Put your finger in my bummy”

We waddled to the bathroom together like that. We climbed into the tub together and she squatted down. I pulled out my finger at the same time as she removed her hand. A torrent of cum flowed from her ass and cunt. The puddle that formed was huge. There had to be about a quarter of a cup of sperm and that didn't include what was caked in her ass crack or leaked on the sheets. 

Oh the fucking sheets. This was going to be a problem. There was no way we could wash her sheets every day without raising some suspicion. We were going to need another solution because when Mayleena went in to say goodnight there is no mistaking another woman's smell or girl's in this instance.

“Wow Daddy would you look at the puddle of milk. No wonder I feel so full when you shoot it in me.”

“I am truly amazed myself” I have never actually seen what we just saw. Let's shower now OK?”

Flo stood and watched as more dripped from her cunt and ass and turned on the water adjusting it to just a little cooler than normal. It felt great to cool down a bit.

After our shower, we didn't talk much until we got to the kitchen. We were both pretty quiet.

“Listen Flo, I think we have a problem and I don't know how we are going to solve it. The sheets on your bed are going to need washing and we can't really be doing that every day without raising some suspicion and it will have to be done because I am sure if you go there now, you can smell our sex on those sheets and if we can smell it then Mayleena can and will too.”

“So while I fix lunch, you go and pull the sheets and put them in the washer.”  
“Ok Daddy.”

Flo went about her task in silence and I was deep in thought as well. How to solve this problem was not going to be easy.

Chapter 67 - Shopping and Modelling

It was still early and after eating our egg sandwiches, I suggested we go shopping.

We headed to the mall and shopped for an hour or so then had lunch. We headed for the store we had shopped in for her panties and bras and once again I instructed the sales clerk to help Flo out with not only underthings but some nice cloths as well. I wanted to wait outside but Flo would have none of that.

I browsed around in the store while she went from one section of the store to another bringing things for my approval.

Flo bought some new underpants and another two bras as well as three new tops, a pair of shorts, two pair of jeans and three new short skirts to go with the new tops. The bill was nearly 300.00 but what the hell, she was my girl and she could have anything she wanted.

We headed back to the car and now it was nearly 3:00. When we arrived at home, Flo wanted to play...

"No my love, listen; it is late in the afternoon and I am not sure when Mayleena will be home"

"Oh Daddy, we don't have to fuck if you don't want to but we can play a bit, can't we?"

"Listen my love, if I thought we could I would; but I do not want to take a chance. Once we know what their schedule is Ok but today NO"

"Awwwhhh you are such a poor sport, but I understand. Can I go and try on my new cloths for you?"

"Don't you want to wait for Mayleena and your mother?"

"Well I could model for you now and then for them later, that way you get to see me twice"

"You are so bad, you know that when I look at you I get an erection and that could be trouble"

"Yes but wouldn't it be fun to watch me model my cloths a second time?"

"Yes it would but like I said"

"Awwhhh come on Daddy, you can handle it. I know you can. You have had erections before when I have been around you and Mayleena. I know because I have seen them"  
"Oh Ok, you little trouble maker. Let's go to the spare room then"

We headed to the spare room and I sat on the bed. She took her packages and placed them carefully on the end of the bed and took them all out and laid them together, picking which top would go with each skirt and then the jeans.

"Which bra and panties do you want me to put on first?"

"Surprize me, I will close my eyes"

"That won't be any fun Daddy, you have to watch me undress"

"Well Ok"

She took off her uniform top and then her training bra. Her little titties were developing nicely. Over the past few months they had grown quite a bit and my constant tweeking and sucking had produced nice little nipples. Pink as all get out. They were beautiful.

She undid the buttons on her uniform skirt and let it drop to the floor. She stood there in only her panties, her cleft clearly visible, the crotch of her panties wet as usual. She did a pirouette, her bummy cheeks exposed in her thong panties. She had such a beautiful ass. It was prominent but not fat or hard. Her cheeks were smooth and flawless, her dimples deep, the flesh around them soft and pliable.

She stepped out of her panties and turn with her bummy to me and bent over slightly spreading her cheeks exposing her little rosebud.

"That is not fair young lady, you know what that does to me so let's keep the show clean Ok"

"Ok Daddy, just having some fun with you"

She tried on the two bras, I liked the green one the best and the panties that she chose for each one were exquisite. It had a little lace trim across the top, really lovely and her little titties filled it out nicely.

The blouses and skirt combos were so special, although if I was with her I would have probably made her buy something a little longer because when she spun around I could see the top of her thigh where it joined her bummy cheek. All in all very nice show and nice selection. I thought Mayleena and Dorina would be impressed.

After she had modeled all her new cloths we went into the living room to sort through all the school supplies we had bought. We bought a new back pack with lots of pockets which would allow her to organize her things more easily. Pencils, paper, erasers, binders and crayons and a whole mess of other items were all strewn over the floor when Mayleena walked in from work. I didn't realize how the time had passed. It was now almost 5:30.

Chapter 68 - All Things Wonderful

"Well my love, how was your first day at work?"

"Hi Aunty, how was your day?"

"It was great Tony and you too Flo. Wow, what are you guys up to in here?"

"Well, we went to school this morning and got her registered and Uncle Tony alias "just like my Daddy" got to meet all the teachers and staff. Everyone was so helpful and didn't have a problem with me being there for Flo and accepting responsibility for her, so everything is good at school"

"We went to the mall after school and picked up all the things she needed and some other things that Flo, is I am sure dying to show you but I think we should wait for Dorina before we do that, what do you think Flo?"

"Yes Daddy, I think my mommy should be here as well"

"So my love, how was your first day"

"I must be honest, I enjoyed every minute with you and do enjoy being with you but I really do like my work. A few things have changed over the last few months and there isn't going to be as much flex time as before because my job description has changed somewhat and I am about to take on more responsibilty"

"I will be getting a raise in salary as well. I will still be able to take some flex time for the first couple of weeks but then I will be required to be at work by 8:00 and won't finish until 5:00. I hope that doesn't add too much burden on you with Flo"

"No my love, Flo is no problem, we had a good day and if all days are like today, then I am Ok with that"

"As well, and I should tell you this right up front so it doesn't come as a surprize, once per month we will be going to a reunion in Villa Mosata. It will be an overnight thing and we will return the next morning. The good part is that the day we return will be a no work day. The bus leaves the conference at 7:00 in the morning and we will get home around 9:30 so we will have the whole day together"

"Well, I don't have a problem with your work day my love. I know how much you enjoyed your work and far be it from me to deny you that. You do know that you do not need to work, as money is not a problem for us but if you want to work then you go for it. As for the overnight trip, I don't have a problem with that either. I know from experience that those activities are good for the soul and having a day to spend with you will certainly be a bonus. We just need to make sure we take advantage of those days and don't become complancent about them."

"I love you Tony, you are so good to us"

"Well, it isn't hard to be good to two lovely girls like you two. Flo is no problem at all and I actually enjoyed today. It is certainly different from the grind I was used to. Tomorrow she starts full time at school so we will see how my day goes tomorrow but I think having some time alone will be good for my soul as well"

"So do you have any problems with Flo that we need to work out. I know Tony, Flo is a burden on you and I know you have accepted that. However, I am not sure how the shuttle for her is going to go but we can play that by ear and once Dorina has her routine set I think Flo can just come here before school and you can drive her there or walk. It is so close it probably wouldn't take more than 10 minutes. I am sure also that some days she may just as well stay here for the night, maybe even like we discussed only weekdays. I know Flo won't have a problem with that because she always did like sleeping here even before you came so I know it won't be a problem for her."

"Really, you know how close we all are and how Dorina just loves the relationship you have with Flo, it might even be best if Flo stays with us for a while until Dorina gets her schedule organized. I know it would certainly help her out and I just know you won't have a problem with her staying here. I will leave that to you two to decided what will happen"

"Well Mayleena, it would seem like you have put some thought into this already and you are right, I don't have a problem but once again we are neglecting to consult with Flo who is sitting right here while we are deciding for her"

"Flo, what do you think about staying here with us?"

"Daddy, you know how much I love you and Aunty and if it will help out my mom and not be too much of a burden on you I would love to stay here with you and Aunty. I know my Mom won't mind"

"Well if Dorina, doesn't object then I guess you can move in here for the time being and we will just play it by ear as to what happens later"

"You have enough cloths here including what we bought today so really all you need to bring is your shoes and the rest of your uniforms which we can do tomorrow after school"

"Mayleena, have you discussed this with Dorina?"

"Yes Tony and I am sorry for not including you in on the discussion so don't be upset"

"I am not upset my love, it was simply a question and now that Dorina is on board with this, all is settled. Welcome to your new home Flo, I will try to keep you happy and be supportive with all your school work. You know this is new territory for me so be patient with me. 

"Daddy Tony, you are my Daddy and I love you so much. You have no idea how happy I am. I have always loved staying here with Aunty and now that you are here I will love it even more"

"Well Mayleena, it would appear we have a happy little girl living with us for the time being. Assuming you and Dorina have discussed this, we will have to fix up the spare room a little to make it a little girls room"

"I am not a little girl Daddy, I am 12 years old and almost a young lady"

"Well excuse me for the error my princess. Young lady can you clean up all the stuff in the living room and put them in your room?"

"When does Dorina get off work?"

"She should be here very soon. I think I will go and put some coffee on and get ready for the modelling show"

Flo looked at me with such a wicked little smile then proceeded to clean up the stuff in the living room. She sat with her legs crossed giving me a view of her panty clad minkie. I looked at her intently then down at her minkie then back again and she just smiled and continued. I went to the kitchen to accompany Mayleena with coffee.

"Daddy, can I model my new cloths in the living room, we can close the curtains?"

"Sure, I think so don't you Mayleena?"

"Sure sweety, there is more room there for us all to sit and watch the show"

"Do you need some help princess?"

"No Daddy I think I can do it myself"

Flo put all her things away and then took all her new cloths into the living room and set them out in sets along with her panties and her new bras.

Chapter 69 - Mommy's Acceptance

Dorina got to our house around 6:15.

"Mommy, Mommy did you have a good day? You should see all the nice things Daddy bought me today. We went to the mall for all my school things and then to this really nice store where we shopped the first time and the lady helped me again and I can hardly wait to show you what I got"

Flo was bubbling and excited so we all got coffee and headed to the living room. Flo was seated waiting for us and waited until we were all seated. She had moved the coffee table closer to the sofa giving her more room to do her little show.

She bowed and then proceeded to take off her cloths. 

"Oh my"

"Oh Tony for Christ sake, she is just a little girl and after bathing her and getting her ready for bed you still have a problem with her taking off her cloths"  
"No my love, actually I am surprised that she has no inhibitions around us. Her getting naked or partially does not seem to bother her at all"

I turned and whispered in Mayleena's ear.

"You know she is a very beautiful little girl and already developed and I am not saying I am a pervert but watching women and or girls take off their cloths is a bit of a turn on for me and you know that"

She whispered back.

"Well my stallion, I guess will just have to take care of any problems you might develop during the show now won't I"

She squeezed my knee in a playful manner and kissed me then whispered again.

"I love you Tony and don't feel embarrassed if you get excited by this, it is perfectly natural, she is a beautiful young lady and has a wonderfully developing body. She is going to be a real knockout when she grows up"

I thought to myself, she is a knockout now what are you talking about when she grows up. She has a perfect body and her sweet ass is beyond words and those little titties of hers are wonders of nature.

She was now naked except for her thong panties and she was just taking them off when I turned back to the scene in front of me. She was such a sight. I was hard in a moment but sat there pretending to be uninterested. Her little dimples shadowed by the light in the room seemed deeper than ever and thoughts of the number of times I had my thumbs in them while driving my cock into her bummy or minkie made my cock throb.

She picked out a pink pair of thong panties and put them on, pulling them up slowly adjusting the string between her bummy cheeks, then running her finger up over her minkie to press them in revealing her V. She did a spin for everyone then selected the matching bra. Her little titties filled it out nicely, now revealing a bit of cleavage. So beautiful, amazing really for an 11 year old.

She then picked a top and pulled it over her head and down covering her breasts, then the skirt, stepping into it, pulling it up over her prominent ass cheeks, moving side to side, wiggling her way into it. She fastened the skirt then spun around causing the skirt to flare, revealing her thong clad ass cheeks. I loved them so much and the thought of the many times I had spread them and tongued her bummy made my cock twitch.

The show went on for almost half an hour, each time she would strip right down to nothing, sometimes bending over exposing her crinkled little rosebud. I knew that she knew those parts were for me. She would select another pair of panties, bra, top and skirt until she was done with them all.

"So what do you think Mommy?"

"My angel, you are growing up so fast. I can't believe how beautiful you are and your new cloths are so pretty"  
"Thank you Tony, you are so good to her and I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing for us. You are a one in a million men"

"Did you thank Tony for all your new things Flo?"

"Oh yes Mommy, I thanked him. I even gave him a big kiss and a super hug"

"Well Mayleena and Dorina; what do you think about the show, pretty good huh. She is a born model and just loves to show off"

I waited a few minutes before getting up and my semi bulge was visible but the puffy shorts concealed it.

"Anyone for more coffee?"

"Sure Tony, I will have some"

"What about you Mayleena, and what would you like my princess?"

"Sure my love, I will have another cup, it is still early so it should be Ok"

"Can I have some juice Daddy?"

"You can have anything your little heart desires my baby girl"

I brought more coffee to the ladies and juice for Flo and sat down once again next to Mayleena. She turned and gave me a kiss.

"So Tony did you like the show?"

"Well yes but a little too sexy for me" I said laughing

"Oh Daddy you are so silly, I am just a little girl and not sexy"

"Well young lady, you might say that but you are developing and you are a very beautiful little girl. You will have all the boys clamouring to be your boyfriend this year in school, you just wait and see"

"I know sexy is not something that one should call a little girl but you do put on a good show my love. Your cloths look fantastic on you and model them very well"

"Tony, we can't thank you enough. We would never be able to afford to buy the things you buy for her and she is a very lucky little girl to have someone like you, who cares for her"

"No thanks are required Dorina, I am in no need of money and in just a few short months she has become someone very special to me. She is just like my daughter and as her surrogate father, I enjoy buying things to make her happy. She is a wonderful young lady and you should be very proud of her and I know you are"

"Well ladies, it is time to prepare something to eat, so I will get it started. I was thinking something light, like a soup, sandwich and salad. How does that sound?"

"Great Tony"

Chapter 70 - Good Night For All

I prepared supper and the girls did the dishes. I went to the living room and sat down on the chair looking into the kitchen. Flo came to the side hidden by the corner of the wall and whispered.

"Did you like my show the second time Daddy?"

"I sure did my angel, you are so beautiful and I love you so much"

I slid my hand under her dress and gripped her bare ass cheek, then slid my finger into the string of her thong and pulled it down a bit. I slipped my finger into her wet little bummy, toying with her sphincter, then let it rest there.

"Have you got all your things ready for school tomorrow" I said sliding my finger in a little further.

This brought a soft moan to her lovely lips. She leaned forward placing both hands on the arm of the easy chair and pushed her bummy out seeking my probing finger. Whenever I played with her bummy she melted. She so loved the feeling of my finger or my tongue or more importantly my cock sinking into her sweet little girl ass. It craved my cock but right now it would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Well my little princess" I said, pulling my finger out, straightening up in the chair.

"Oh you are so bad Daddy" she whispered

"I think you should go and get your things ready for school, you start early tomorrow and will be there most of the day"

"Ok Daddy, when I have my bath, can you wash me again?"

"Well I would love to but tonight I think your Mommy would probably like to do that, wouldn't you Dorina"

"What Tony?"

"Bath Flo, I was just saying that you would probably like to do that tonight"

"Sure Tony, it has been a while since I have so I would love to"

"Well off you go my angel. And don't forget to put all your school supplies together in your back pack"

"Oh, I have already taken care of that. I am ready for school and just need to put on my uniform in the morning"

"You are so well organized young lady"

"You will tuck me in won't you Daddy, I like it when you tuck me in"

"Sure I will my princess, you just call me when you are finished with your bath and have your pajamas on and I will tuck you in"

I got up from the chair and pulled her to me and hip to hip we walked into the kitchen. The ladies were just about finished so we sat down at the table, Flo on my lap.

"Well Tony, if you could run some water for her bath, I will get her ready for bed and then take off. I have some things to get ready for work tomorrow and am really quite tired. My first day at work was really good for my soul but I am tired"

"Sure thing, I will get right to it"

I pushed Flo off my lap and kissed her on the forehead and headed to the bathroom. I filled the tub with about 5 inches of water, placed a clean towel on the vanity and called Dorina.

I could hear Flo and Dorina during her bath. She was giggling away and Dorina laughing. It was good to hear that little girl having a good time with her mother. They were in there for about 20 minutes and then Dorina came back to the kitchen.

"Well she is all squeaky clean Tony. I think I will take off now. Tony, thank you so much for being here for her and I. You have no idea how much I appreciate what you are doing for her. She is my life and have seen such a profound change in her since you have taken her under your wing. Thank you"

Dorina kissed me on the cheek, put on her sweater and headed home. Flo came back to the kitchen, wearing her pajamas. Her pajamas were a thin cotton, concealing but shear enough that one could detect the two little nipples on her wonderful little titties. The bottoms were mid calf length and sat on my lap once again, wiggling until she felt my cock nestled between her ass cheeks.

"Well Tony my love, I am done here and want to have a bath as well and then head to bed. I am so tired. I hope tomorrow will be a bit better. I think my first day was a bit mind boggling to say the least. There was just so many things I needed to be brought up to speed on and get back into the swing of things"

"No problem sweetheart, you go and have a bath and Flo and I will catch some TV before she goes to bed"

"Aunty, thank you for letting me stay here for a while. It is so much easier getting ready for school here than in my house"

"Oh you are welcome my angel. We are glad to have you and don't you worry your pretty little head. You can stay here as long as you like and even when your mommy is settled you can still sleep over any time you want as long as your mommy doesn't mind"

"I like it here Aunty and Tony takes really good care of me"

"Ok you two, I am off to the bath"

Mayleena gathered her night cloths and headed to the bathroom. I could hear the water running for a long time so I knew she was going to soak for a while.

"Come on Flo, let's go watch some TV"

"Ok Daddy, can I sit on your lap"

"Sure you can"

"But you have to behave yourself" I whispered

I grabbed the channel remote and sat down on the sofa, one leg up, one foot on the floor. Flo waited until I got settled then sat down with her back resting on my chest and her legs straddling my leg up. She rested her head in the crook of my neck. I flipped through the channels. Seinfeld was starting in about 10 minutes so we decided to wait for it.

I was really comfortable and Flo was hardly any burden on my body. Her warmth made me feel good. Her hair smelled of shampoo and conditioner. She smelled wonderful.

I could hear Mayleena in the bath. She had been there for only about 10 minutes but I could tell she was rinsing and would be coming out soon. 

Seinfeld was just starting and we didn't hear Mayleena as she came into the living room. She sat down on the coffee table.

"Well you two look really cozy. Too bad I am so tired or I might just jump in and snuggle with you but another time. I am off to bed Tony"

She bent over and kissed Flo on the cheek with a smooching noise then kissed me deeply, placing her hand on my cheek pulling my lips to hers. She was so beautiful and her perfume was light but very sensual. If she hadn't been so tired, I would have left Flo and gone to bed with her. I really did like sex with Mayleena. She was a great lover, but sorry to say did not hold a candle to Flo. Flo was the queen of sex.

"Good night my love, I love you very much. Set the alarm 15 minutes before you want to get up and I will make coffee and breakfast for you"

"You are so good to me Tony, I love you more than you can imagine. Good night you two and don't stay up too late. It is already 9:30 and you have school tomorrow"

"Don't worry Aunty, this show is only 30 minutes, then I am off to bed. Good night"

Mayleena left us. I heard her close the bedroom door and almost immediately Flo turned and kissed me. 

Chapter 71 - Tuck and Lights Out

"Lets wait a few minutes" I whispered

"Oh Daddy I need you to touch me" she whispered back

"I need to touch you too but just wait a few minutes, please my angel"

"Ok"

We watched another few minutes of the show and she turned again and whispered in my ear blowing lightly. My cock was instantly hard. I sought her lips and tongued her deep. She returned the probing. I slid my hand under her pajama top and tweaked each little nipple into a hard nub then brushed my palms over them gently.

She was now squirming into my erection, her body responding to the soft brushes against her now erect little nipples. I squeezed each globe of firm little girl breast. She breathed short intakes as her pleasure mounted. With my other hand, I slid into her pajama bottoms. She was not wearing panties and her treasure was waiting for me.

I flicked her clitoris back and forth. Her breathing became eratic and every few seconds, she gasped. She was so easy to please. I never touched her labia, only her marvellous clitoris. I knew she was close. I worked her clitoris back and forth with my forefinger, feeling her body tensing, getting ready to orgasm. I pinched her little nipples and brought her to the edge, then pulled back her hood and pressed up with my finger, bringing her button out. She bucked once then gripped my forearms.

Flo buried her face in my neck, panting like she had just run a mile as wave after wave of pure pleasure coursed through her little body. My darling little girl. She could orgasm many times and still want more. I kept the pressure of my finger against her clitoris firm and gripped her little nipple with my thumb and forefinger, holding her tight until she collapsed against me.

"Oh Daddy that was so wonderful but so hard to control myself from not crying out"

"You are so amazing my little wonder girl. I love pleasing you"

"You are so wonderful Daddy and I can hardly wait until tomorrow morning to feel that big cock of yours in my minkie. Will you fuck my special place in the morning?" she whispered

"I most certainly will angel. I will fill your little minkie and your special place with all the milk it can hold"

"I think I will go to bed now. Will you still tuck me in?"

"I will my princess, let's go"

She went to the bathroom to pee and I checked on Mayleena. She was fast asleep curled up in the fetal position. She slept like that often and I knew that when she slept like that, she was deep asleep and nothing would wake her.

Flo was waiting in her bed, laying on her back. I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair back from the side of her face.

"Daddy touch me again"

"Sure princess, what would you like?"

"Just touch me"

I slid my hand under her pajama top and softly rubbed her nipples.

"Daddy, I like that so much. My little titties just tingle when you touch them. It makes my minkie wet." she whispered

"I love your little titties angel. They are so perfect and so beautiful" I whispered back

"When I touch you my angel, I get an erection. Like I have now"

"Do you want me to suck you Daddy?"

"No angel, let's wait until tomorrow. You seem like you are ready for sleep"

I continued softly rubbing her little girl titties for about 10 minutes, first one then the other until she was asleep. What an angel, so trusting, so mine. 

I straightened up her pajamas and pulled the sheet up and left her. She had the look of contentment on her face.

I went back to the living room and couldn't find anything worth watching on TV so decided to pack it in myself. I crawled into bed, my erection still wanting but tomorrow was another day.

I snuggled up to Mayleena and she responded by turning over to let me spoon, which I did. I was asleep before the sheep started jumping.

The next morning was an early school day and Mayleena left at her usual time. Shortly after she left I heard Flo calling me. I walked to her bedroom and opened the door.

Chapter 72 - Milk Time

She was laying in the bed naked, her pajamas neatly folded and set on the night table.

"Oh you are a little demon"

"I know you like little demons so come here Daddy"

I sat on the edge of the bed and she curled around my back with her head in my lap, looking up at me. I stroked the hair from her face and reach around to cup her little bum cheeks.

"Well Daddy today is my first full day at school and I am really quite excited. I really like school and although I don't have many friends I do enjoy talking to the other girls"

"I am glad to hear that princess. I remember when I was in school. I didn't really like it that much but I was a good student and always got good grades"

She lifted her head a little and slid a hand into my shorts, then moved her head a little closer pushing my semi hard cock out through the fly and kissed it. A few sucks on my knob and I was hard. She engulfed my knob with such enthusiasm. She really did like everything that had to do with sex. 

"Can you shoot your milk into my mouth Daddy?"

"You don't want me to fuck you?"

"Sure I do but we can do that when I get home from school. You told me last night, I could suck you this morning. Can I? Will you shoot your milk into my mouth?"

"Oh my love, you can do whatever pleases you. For me, pleasing you is more important than anything so sure baby girl. My balls are so full and you will definitely get a mouthful or two"

"Oh goody, I love your milk"

She moved her head a little closer but couldn't seem to get all of my pulsing cock in her mouth, so she crawled around and pushed me back. I lay there with my feet on the floor and her on top.

"Give me your minkie baby girl, let me lick you"

Without releasing my cock from her warm succulent mouth, she straddled me and pushed her minkie into my face. I snaked my tongue into her wet little hole, drinking and savoring her.

I plunged my tongue into her bummy and she momentarily released my cock.

"Oh Daddy, I love that. Stick your tongue into my bummy more"  
Each time I plunged my tongue into her now open rosebud, she sucked hard at my cock, slowly drawing her lips from the base of my cock, stopping at the ridge of my knob, sticking her tongue into the hole then pushing down to take me deeper.

I pulled her closer and lapped at her minkie, now dripping onto my chin. She had so much juice. I licked and sucked each delicious drop as it oozed from her minkie, a never ending stream of sweet little girl pussy juice. I could feel my balls tighten and the familiar sensation of pre- ejaculation began. She sensed it and lifted her head holding only my bulging knob in her mouth, making room for the torrent of cum that was boiling in my balls.

I gripped her ass cheeks and plunged my tongue once more into her bummy and exploded. She sucked hard, drawing my milk through my cock as if it were a straw in a frozen milkshake. Pulse after pulse of hot semen burst from my cock into her waiting mouth. She gulped it down, jet after jet until there was no more to be had, then opened her mouth and pushed down taking my cock into her throat. I could hear her breathing through her nose and she did not release my cock until it started to soften.

She was amazing, this little 11 year old lover of mine. 

"Do you want to orgasm my princess?"

"No Daddy, I want to wait until you fuck me after school, is that Ok?"

"Sure my angel, whatever you want is what I want"

"I love you so much Daddy and we as so good together. You are so nice to me. I have never had anyone like you in my life before and I don't ever want this to change. I want to fuck with you forever"

"Well young lady, I want nothing more than that myself"

"Right now though you need to get ready for school"

"Ok, I am going to have a shower now"

"Do you want me to dry you?"

"Yes Daddy, I would like that"

We went to the bathroom and I started the shower for her and adjusted the water the way she liked it. I watched my angel shower, the water gliding off her skin making it glisten. Her little nipples now puffy with the warm water looked so amazing. Just a little flick of my tongue or a tweak of my fingers and they turned to hard little nubs.

She washed her minkie and her bummy then rinsed off and stepped out of the shower.

I had a towel waiting and she stepped into it as I wrapped it around her, then grabbed another to dry her hair. She bundled her hair up in the towel and stood there waiting for me to dry her.

I passed the towel up under her arms as she lifted them above her head. Her stomach muscles were taut and her little titties riding high on her chest. They were so perfect. I dried her sides and gently passed the towel over her titties bringing each little nipple to a hard nub. It was difficult not to pull her close and suck them, but I continued. I turned her around with just the slightest pressure on her hips and dried her back and down to her amazing little ass. Instinctively she bent forward and opened her legs to allow me to dry her bummy.

I bent over and kissed each dimple, gripping her chubby hips and slid my tongue down the slit of her cheeks but pulled back just short of her rosebud. I didn't want her going to school with soaking wet panties today.

Chapter 73 - Class Day

"Ok my angel, off you go to get your uniform on. I will clean up in here and wait for you in the living room"

"Ok Daddy, thank you for drying me. I hope we can do this every school day"

"Well, I don't see why not angel. It is just the two of us and whatever you want I want"

"Now off you go, I need to get dressed as well"

I went and put on a pair of shorts and a loose T-shirt and went to the kitchen to prepare her lunch. I packed her lunch and some juice in her backpack and waited for her.

She came prancing into the kitchen with her short uniform skirt, mid thigh, her crisp white top and knee high socks. She was the picture of beauty. God I loved her so much.

We got her things together and headed off to school. She talked about things at school. How she loved her school, which teacher was her favorite, her favorite subject, her classmates, classes, how hot is was in the classroom, what she wanted to do at recess and a hundred other things. I could carry on a conversation with her easily and never got bored with her.

She kissed me on the cheek when we arrived and hopped out of the car and blew another at me.

"See you at home Daddy, I can hardly wait to get home"

"I will be waiting my love"

I watched her skip across the grass to the school courtyard and then she disappeared into the school. I drove home thinking about her and how much I loved sex with her and how long the wait would be until she brought that wonderful little body back home.

I cleaned up the house when I got home and then hopped into the shower. My cock twitched just thinking about her. I could not believe how many times I could get erect with her. It was incredible how she brought out the man in me.

I called Mayleena around 11:30 and talked with her for nearly half an hour. She was really excited about her work and all the new possibilities for her. She said she would be home around 5:00. I asked if she wanted me to pick her up but she declined saying that is was easier for her to catch the bus as it passed right in front of her office and the short ride home was more convenient than having me find a parking spot. 

She was content with her work and fell back into the routine quickly. She enjoyed her time with her co-workers at lunch and I suggested that we get lunch together one day and she accepted saying that she would like to show me off to her friends and co-workers. 

I prepared lunch for myself and retreated to the patio with my soup and sandwich. It was so relaxing. I could see a routine forming and liked the idea. A few hours to myself in the house alone was great. 

It was now 12:30 and I layed back in the shade, a cool breeze lulled me as I dozed off.

Chapter 74 - Home Again Home Again

"Hello, sleepy head Daddy"

I opened my eyes to see Flo with her hand inside my shorts, my cock already erect.

"Wow, it doesn't take much to get you ready Daddy. I only played with him for a minute or so and he got hard almost right away. I love your cock so much. I could play with it all day long."

"Well my angel, home from school already. I was having such a nice sleep but who needs sleep when you are here. I think you need to be careful about putting your hand inside my pants when we are outside"

We sat there for nearly 15 minutes. Her hand never left my cock and the feeling of her warm little hand was very pleasurable and I liked it a lot. We talked about her day in school and how she had a project that she needed some help with and how she enjoyed her lunch. I told her that I had talked to Mayleena and that he would be home around 5:00 and that it seemed like that would be her routine.

"I looked around and nobody is home next door and the fence on that side is really high and nobody can walk into the yard without us seeming them first, so I thought it would be Ok. It is isn't it Daddy?"

My cock was pounding in my shorts as she stroked her soft hand up and down the shaft, then gripping the knob with her thumb and forefinger and I needed her.

"It sure is my love, I know you are very careful but one can never be really too careful. Would you like to go into the house?"

"Oh yes, Daddy I need you to fuck me. I thought about your big cock nearly all day. You know Daddy, we have sex a lot but I just can't seem to get enough of you and your love. I think about lots of things during the day but every time I think of you, I think about your cock and my minky gets all wet."

"Well I hope you put the same amount of thought into your school work and classes"

"Yes, Daddy I am a really good student and I pay really good attention in my classes but when we have our lesson done I normally just sit there. I finish my lessons really fast and have lots of free time in my classes. There is another girl and one boy that are just as smart as me and we always finish our tests and lessons first"

"Well I am glad to hear that my angel, now let's go inside"

We walked into the house, hand in hand and she scurried off to the bathroom and I followed her and waited by the door. I needed to pee as well, my cock still a pipe in my pants. She kept her eyes fixed on my hardon.

"Daddy do you ever get tired of playing with me and having sex?"

"My angel, no I do not, in fact after we have sex, I can hardly wait until we do it again and when you are in school, I think about your minkie and your bummy and your little titties and that sweet mouth of yours"

"I am so happy Daddy, you have no idea how much I love fucking and sucking on your big cock and tasting your milk just drives me crazy. I think about that a lot and love every minute of it"

She sat there on the toilet and had already removed her uniform skirt, folded it and put it on the corner of the vanity. Her panties were down to her ankles. She was leaning forward and therefor I could not see her treasure.

I got a clean face towel and wet it with warm water and waited for her to finish. After a few minutes, she slid off the toilet and I handed her the towel.

"You are so good to me Daddy, you think of everything"

"Just taking care of my treasure, angel. That little minkie is so wonderful and I just love it and want to take good care of it"

"Well, it is all yours Daddy and she loves you for it"

She finished wiping herself and pulled up her panties and stood beside the toilet while I slipped my shorts down under my balls and pointed my rock hard cock at the toilet. I pissed for about 2 minutes and all the while she had her eyes glued to my cock.

"Your cock is so beautiful Daddy, are they all like yours?"

"Well I don't think so but some are bigger or smaller, fatter or thinner and some have a foreskin that covers the head and some are bent up or down"

"Well I love yours, I don't care about any others. Yours is just perfect for me and I wouldn't want it any other way"

"I am glad you are happy with my cock because he just loves your minkie and your bummy and I wouldn't want you any other way as well, you are just so perfect and I love your little body"

I finished my pee and grabbed the face towel and rinsed it off then wiped the tip of my pulsing cock. I could hardly wait to stick it into her little minkie.

Chapter 75 - Slow Fucking

I rinsed the face towel and place it on the vanity, then turned and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My cock was nestled between her bummy cheeks. I carried her to the spare bedroom and laid her on the bed while she still clung to me. I pulled back a bit and positioned my cock at her little girl pussy hole and pushed.

She was wet as always and I entered her easily and stopped with just my knob inside her tight little pussy. She released her arms from my neck and let them drop to the bed. She stared at me with such a love in her eyes. I slid my pulsing cock a little further into her warm minkie and watched the expression on her face change to one of lust. She mewled and moaned softly.

I continued sliding my cock into her until my balls touched her little bummy cheeks and held it there. I could feel it pulsing and knew she could feel it as well.

"Daddy that feels so good. I love it when you fuck me slow. I can feel every single pulse and every ridge of your big hard cock and I can feel your big knob passing through my little minkie, stretching me, filling my pussy with your big cock"

"Yes it does feel good for me as well my princess. Your little minkie is so tight and your muscles squeeze me. I can feel every muscle as my cock passes into your pussy"

We stared at each other, lost in our pleasure. I moved in and out of her little girl pussy with such slow precision we both were mezmerized by the sensation. It felt like a wonderfully new feeling and we both liked it.

"You feel so good like this angel. Your little pussy just sucks me and clings to me, pulling me back in"

"Oh yes Daddy, I love this. My little minkie is melting and I can feel you like never before. Your big soft knob stretching me as you slide into me"

We slow fucked like that for a long time, both with our necks crooked, watching my throbbing cock enter and exit her tiny little girl pussy.

After many minutes, I sank deep into her, searching for her cervical hole. She moved slowly, positioning my bulging knob at the right spot. We both felt it at the same time and as she pushed up, I pushed down and popped into her womb. I could tell from previous times that my knob and about half and inch of my shaft was inside her cervical sphincter and the pressure was intense.

"Baby girl, I need to shoot my milk into you. Are you ready?"

"Oh yes Daddy, I am always ready for your milk"

With that I slowly pulled back and pushed back in a few times and felt her cervix relax at bit allowing me to penetrate her a bit deeper. I knew it wouldn't be long before I would be shooting her full of my sperm. My balls were tight and I could feel the familiar sensation of sperm beginning it's journey, this time to her special place.

"Are you ready baby girl? Daddy is ready to fill you with my milk"

I no sooner got those words out of my mouth, when she pulled up and wrapped her hands around my neck and dug her heels into my back pulling me hard against her. She too was ready and after a few more thrusts of my pulsing cock she clenched and I exploded with her.

Wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over us as we clung to each other. My cock pulsed after each spurt, pumping copious amounts of cum into her womb. She gripped me hard, not allowing my cock to escape her clutching grasp, sucking each drop of cum from my bulging knob as it pumped into her.

My balls were finally empty. A full load of my hot sperm was now inside my little baby girl.

"I could feel every spurt Daddy. It felt so wonderful. I love the feeling of your hot milk squirting into me. It make my orgasm so intense when I feel your first spurt. The rest filling my little pussy, making me feel all puffy inside."

God I loved her, an 11 year old. My lover, my little sex nymph. She was incredible and insatiable and mine. 

I continued pushing into her until I felt my knob pop out of her cervix, although still pulsing hard it had lost some length. I slid back and forth into her, feeling the wetness of her pussy and the copious amount of sperm that had escaped her womb.

"That feels so good Daddy. We are so wet. My pussy is oozing your milk and I can feel it on my bummy"

"Well little angel just a minute"

I pulled my still hard cock out of her minkie and pushed it against her bummy. After a few strokes, my knob popped into her. The amount of cum, hers and mine made entry easy and I pushed hard against her. My semi hard cock had no problem entering and I could feel my balls against her bummy cheeks.

We lay like that, not moving for quite some time. I kissed her lips and she sucked at my tongue, always satisfied but never satiated. She was insatiable and I am sure if I could, she would want to be fucked all day and all night without stop.

I moved my cock in and out of her bummy until I felt is starting to double and with one final push, held it in her tight little ass.

"Daddy you are so great, you know exactly what I want and you fuck me so good. I love you so much but we really need to go and get cleaned up."

I looked at my watch and crap, it was now almost 4:15 and Mayleena would be home soon. Mental note to self. Keep your eye on the time. Flo was more in control than I was for heavens sake.

We hurried ourselves, showered together quickly, cleaned up the spare room and went back outside. The patio was always so cool and had a lot of shade because of the large tree by the corner of the house.

Flo went back inside an fetched drinks for us and we sat opposite each other, her with her back to the house. Mayleena would be home almost any minute and we looked like we had been there for a while so all was good.

Flo had on a halter top without one of her bras and summer shorts with baggy pantlegs and wasted no time in pulling the leg open to show me her pantiless minkie. She was so bad.

Chapter 76 - A Sign Of Things To Come

We started talking about her school project when Mayleena came out of the back door.

"Well you guys, did you have another good day?"

"Yes we did Aunty, we were just talking about the school project. We need to prepare a live demonstration of something good for the environment"

"Daddy suggested a small organic compost complete with live worms. We could put it in a wooden box and have one side with glass so we could see the worms working"

"Mayleena, sit and talk to Flo, while I get you something to drink. Some orange juice?"

"That would be wonderful Tony, you are so thoughtful and I love you"

I went to the kitchen and poured a large glass of juice over ice and returned to the patio.

The two were all wrapped up in her school project but I could tell that Mayleena was tired. She was really into her work but being off for a few months and then jumping right in was a bit overpowering.

My love, why don't you go and lay down for a few minutes and Flo and I will fix dinner. I was thinking something light, a nice salad, some hot Philly cheese and tuna sandwiches with tomato soup.

"Awhh Tony, you are so nice. I am tired and a few minutes to just close my eyes would be great"

We all headed into the house, Mayleena to the bedroom and Flo and I to the kitchen.

"Mayleena, do you know if Dorina is coming by this evening? Did you talk to her today?"

"Yes I did Tony and she won't be coming by. Her and a friend are going shopping for a new pair of shoes. Hers are killing her. She did say she would be by tomorrow though"

"I only asked because I was wondering if we should prepare enough for her as well. Go and rest a while my sweetheart. I will call you when it is ready"

Flo and I began supper. I asked her to cut up some veggies for the salad and I started mixing the Philidelpia cheese and tuna, onions and sliced the bread. We made a good team and in a few minutes we had the salad done, the Tuna melts ready to go into the oven and the soup mixed and ready to be heated.

Chapter 77 - Questions

I went to check on Mayleena and she was sound asleep, with a very contented look on her face. I figured I would let her sleep for about 45 minutes and then we could all sit down and have supper with her somewhat rested.

I explained to Flo what the plan was and we headed to the living room to watch some TV. I grabbed the remote and plunked down on the sofa. Flo followed and sat down on my lap. She had her favorite position. 

She lay with her back against my chest, her head tucked into the crook in my neck, her sweet ass cheeks buried in my crotch with one leg on either side of mine. In this position I could see the hallway so there would be no surprizes. Mayleena was dead to the world and unless I woke her she would probably sleep till morning. Poor girl. When she was outside with us I could see she was dead tired, but happy.

We found a movie that had started a few minutes before and settled in.

Flo pulled my hand up and placed it on her tiny breast and taking the hint, I slid my hand under her halter top and toyed with her puffy nipple. Immediately it hardened. I softly rubbed around the aoreol, feeling the little bumps along the edge. This brought her great pleaure and she nuzzled into my neck, lifting her head to whisper in my ear.

"Daddy, my little titties really like you playing with them now. It makes my whole body quiver. They are so sensitive. Play with the other one too, we don't want it to get jealous"

Following her lead, I slid my hand over to her other little nipple, playing with one always made the other hard as well. Her young body was so sensitive to sexual pleasure.

"When my titties get bigger will they still be sensitive like they are now?"

"Probably more angel. Even though we have been having sex for nearly 4 months now, your body is still awakening and as you mature your sensations will get stronger"

"Oh Daddy, how is that possible. My little titties and my minkie and bummy are so sensitive now, how can it be that they will be more sensitive"

"Well, as your body matures the nerves also mature and eventually when you get to be around 18 or 19 your body will have completed its journey into womanhood"

"But how can it get more sensitive than it is right now?"

"Well I am not sure I have a good answer for that but believe me your body will go through many changes in the next few years. Your titties will get bigger and once you start your period, your body will change even more"

"What happens when I get a period? I have seen my mommy putting a pad on and have seen a lot of blood"

"Well there is a process that starts with your body getting ready to get pregnant and when that doesn't happen, your body cleans itself by washing everything out with blood"

"It is nothing to worry about and is a normal process that every young lady goes through"

"You are only 11 years old and I would suspect that it will be a few years before you start menstrating. Right now we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant but some day we will have to be careful and either use a condom or count the days when you will be most likely become pregnant"

"Does that mean we won't be able to have sex like we do now?"

"Well, I am sure some things will change when that happens and we will certainly have to be extremely careful and yes it means we won't be able to have sex the same way we do now"

"But that isn't fair. If I want to have sex with you does that mean we won't be able to?"

"Well sometimes, Yes; when you are menstrating we won't be able to. We could but it would be very messy and I wouldn't be able to lick your pussy. As long as we are careful with counting the days and using a condom we shouldn't have any problems"

"But when you use a condom, a boy at school had one and he showed it to me, and you put that on your cock?"

"Yes and it prevents my milk from going into your pussy"

"But you can always shoot your milk into my bummy Daddy, I like that too, a lot"

"Yes, right now we don't need to worry about that and when the time comes I am sure we won't have any problems. Only when we fuck your minkie will we have to be careful. With your bummy no problem"

"Oh well then we won't have any problems at all because I like it just as much when you fuck my bummy"

"You are such an angel"

I toyed with her nipples and then slid my hand down and under her skirt. The little nymph wasn't wearing panties.

"My angel, where are your panties?"

"I figured that if Aunty was sleeping you might like to play with my minkie, so I didn't put them on"

She was wet as usual and I slicked up her clitoris, now hard and engorged. Flicking it from side to side with my forefinger made her melt against me. I dipped my finger into her wetness time and time again, always returning to her clitoris. After several minutes, she turned her head into me and grasped my forearms. Her legs stiffened as she exploded. She jerked against my finger, pushing her pelvis up, seeking more pressure. 

I took her erect clitoris between my thumb and forefinger and masterbated her through her convulsions.

"Oh Daddy, you are so wonderful. I love having orgasms. They are so intense and I just can't seem to get enough of them."

"My princess, you are wonderful and I love giving you orgasms."

"Right now you need to go get cleaned up and I will go put the soup on and get Mayleena up."

She rolled off me and stood up, then bent over and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Daddy, more than anything in this whole world. I love you"

"I love you too my angel, you have no idea how much I love you"

Chapter 78 - Thank You and Thank You

Mayleena was hard to wake up but eventually she rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Flo was done and waiting in the kitchen when Mayleena finished. I was busy preparing the table and getting everything ready.

"Well you two, I hope you don't mind me having a nap after work. I was so tired"

"No Aunty, Daddy and I watched some television"

"Tony, I don't know how to thank you for being here, taking care of Flo, getting supper, caring for the house and all the other things you do but just be sure, I appreciate you being here and I love you very much"

"Listen, Mayleena, Flo is no problem, I like to cook and if I wasn't here I would have to take care of my house. Besides, Flo helps out a lot. She made the salad and cleaned up the living room, so don't you worry. I am glad you are happy to be back at work and if you need a nap after, so what."

"Flo thank you for helping out with the house and would you just look at the beautiful salad you made. I can hardly wait to dig into it"

"I made it with lots of love Aunty"

"I can see that and you did a great job, you are such a good little girl"

We had supper, then cleaned the kitchen and we all went to the living room to watch some TV. Flo sat in the big chair and Mayleena and I cuddled on the sofa. I could tell by the look on her face, Flo was not content with the arrangement but she knew her place and didn't show any sign of jealousy.

Around 8:45 the show we were watching ended and I suggested that Mayleena help Flo with her bath and she gratefully accepted. Flo once again gave me the look but didn't protest.

Flo went to bed around 9:30 and that gave Mayleena and I a chance to cuddle some more.

"Can we make love tonight Tony?"

"Well sure we can my love, you know we can any time you want and you only need to ask. Would you like to go to bed now?"

"Sure my love, let's go"

Mayleena and I made love and she received all my pent up passion from playing with Flo. Mayleena was terrific as always and as much as I loved fucking Flo, making love to Mayleena was always very enjoyable. She was easy to please and orgasmed several times. 

Chapter 79 – Putting It All To Bed

Time passed and we fell into a routine. Dorina came to the house every second day, had supper with us, then retreated to her house. Mayleena's work gradually became easier for her and she arrived at home almost the same time every day. She always seemed tired and normally every day took a nap from about 5:45 to 6:45 at which time Flo and I retreated to the living room and we played. There were days when Mayleena took her nap and never woke up until the next morning.

Each morning after Mayleena left for work, Flo would suck me or I would lick her to orgasm and we normally saved our sex for the afternoon.

At age 12, her breasts were more amazing and her nipples had lost their puffiness. Mostly because she liked me sucking on them and I never missed an opportunity to harden her nipples.

Her minkie was now bare as the day she was born. We didn't have to put the solution of Turmeric and Baking Soda on as often and usually once every couple of weeks keeps her little cunt smooth. Her insatiable appetite for sex never diminished. We fucked nearly every day in the afternoon when she came home from school.

At age 13 she filled out and her hips and waist were more defined. Her bummy cheeks and dimples were the work of Gods and I loved laying her on her stomach, gripping one in each hand, spreading them apart to tongue her delicious little bummy.

Fucking her bummy or her minkie in that position was always amazing and she liked it a lot. I could watch her clenching her cheeks together and when relaxed and fucking slow I could separate them and watch her little bummy pucker.

I think she liked having her bummy licked and fucked more than she did her minkie and I always obliged her, however her minkie was now a work of wonder.

Her cleft and labia were completely hairless and her clitoris was now almost an inch and a half long. I could suck it into my mouth like a little cock. She loved it when I did this and especially when I nibbled at the head. This caused her to buck at my face but when she did I would just suck a little harder.

She started her period nearly 4 months after her 13 birthday and although it caused quite a stir with Mayleena and Dorina, Flo was very casual about it. We had discussed the subject many times and therefore she knew what to expect.

Her menstration didn't really have much affect on our fucking because on the days she menstrated I fucked her bummy as well as the days mid cycle. We rarely used a condom and after the few times we did, she said she didn't like it and didn't want to use one. She said that feeling me shoot my hot milk into her was just as much a part of fucking as was everything else.

At age 14 she was for all intents a woman and her drive for sex never dimished. She could not get enough of my cock and would swallow my milk whenever the opportunity arose.

I am not sure how things will turn out in the future but she is adement that she does not want a boyfriend. I make her go out with others to keep up appearances and in the hopes she may meet someone. I have talked to her on endless occasions about the need to associate with other girls and boys her age, she would just say, why? I have you.

And so this story comes to an end. I would like to say that it is a work of fiction... The names and locations have been changed to protect the innocent or guilty.

The end Phew.


End file.
